It's Me, Mom, Dad!
by NightAsh.Lucius.Snape
Summary: Ia membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika bertemu kedua orang tuanya, memeluknya dan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang utuh. 13 updated 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : JK Rowling only.

A/N : Snape Age's 30, Rossane 19. NO VOLDEMORT! But, Riddle as a professor.

Date settings : Agust, 20, 1997

...

* * *

Rovine PoV

Suatu sore yang tak pernah ingin kualami. ini adalah tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts. Aku sangat sedih, dan tak pernah ingin hal ini terjadi. aku mungkin takkan langsung pulang kerumah. Mengambil beberapa ratus Galleon peninggalan nenek dan kakekku, lalu berkeliling ketempat yang aku inginkan. aku –Rovine Blade 19 tahun tidak akan pulang kerumah ku yang lebih pantas disebut neraka itu. Oh iya, tentu saja ini karena tahun terkhirku di Hogwarts, jadi aku punya alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Jelas saja, orang tuaku lebih menyayangi adikku dari pada aku. Mereka tak pernah menganggapku ada , bahkan saat aku pulang saja tak ada penyambutan ataupun wajah bahagia dari mereka. Yang kulihat dan yang kurasakan, mereka seperti tidak senang jika aku pulang, dan akan menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti peri rumah. mereka memang Muggle yang tak pernah menginginkan penyihir. Hogwarts adalah rumahku, aku bahagia berada disini, ada teman-temanku dan ada Profesor yang paling aku cintai disini. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada beliau sejak tahun ke empatku.

* * *

-Flashback-

Saat itu, berawal dari pelajaran ramuan yang dimana saat itu kami diperintahkan untuk membuat ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati, aku membuat nya secara sempurna, tetapi sebuah kejadian tidak terduga hampir merenggut nyawaku saat itu.

Teman sekelasku, Hugo Rove, tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuali yang didalamnya ada ramuan yang hanya setetes saja bisa membunuh 10 orang dalam hitungan jam. Ramuan itu tumpah dan mengenai lenganku yang tidak jauh dari kuali Hugo saat itu. Aku meraunng kesakitan. Ramuan itu tak hanya panas, tetapi juga mematikan. Saat itu aku pingsan dan Profesor Snape dengan sigap membawaku ke Hospital Wings untuk memberikan perawatan lebih lanjut. Betapa kagetnya Profesor Snape dan Madam Pomfrey saat melihat kondisiku yang sekarat itu. Madam Pofrey segera berlari menuju lemari obat didekat mejanya itu, tetapi lagi-lagi ada kesialan yang hampir membuatku mati. Ramuan penawar itu habis! Walaupun ada, itu masih setengah jadi. Itupun juga harus menunggu sampai 3 hari lagi, dan aku takkan bisa bertahan sampai ramuan itu jadi.

Saat itu, hanya ada satu-satunya cara, yaitu diembuhkan secara manual. Dan Profesor Snape bersedia melakukannya untukku. Profesor Snape memegang tangan kanan ku sambil merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk mengobatiku. Profesor Snape memegang tanganku bukan tanpa maksud, tetapi agar kontak antara aku dan Profesor Snape tidak terputus. Ya, bisa dibilang jika Profesor Snape menyelamatkan ku melalui diriku sendiri. ia memberi dorongan kekuatan untuk membuatku melawan efek samping ramuan itu.

Berjam-jam Profesor melakukan itu, dan usahanya tidak sia-sia. Aku terbangun dan memuntahkan sebuah cairan hitam kental seperti darah yang tak lain adalah racun dari ramuan itu. Profesor Snape masih memegang tanganku dan merapalkan mantra itu, sampai ember untuk muntahan ku tadi penuh. Aku merasa hidup kembali saat itu.

Profesor Snape, masih memegang tanganku. Dan merapal mantra yang lain, entah untuk apa. Yang jelas, aku merasa sehat sekali saat itu.

Aku memandang Profesor Snape tanpa berkedip dari pembaringanku. Aku merasa-

Hangat...

Nyaman...

Dan Aman..

Selain itu, aku merasa jantungku berdebar keras tak menentu, awalnya ku kira itu adalah efek dari mantra yang dirapalkan Profesor Snape tadi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memandang Profesor Snape sedekat ini. Aku bisa memandang wajahnya sedekat ini. Kurasa Profesor Snape memang...

Tampan..

"Ada apa memandangiku selekat itu, Mrs Blade?" Suara dingin itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan Fantasi ku yang baru saja kurasakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Umm, Nothing, Sir. I just wanna say, Thank you very much, Sir. I'm so Thanked to you." Ucapku sambil memandang mata hitam itu lekat-lekat dan tersenyum tentunya.

"Sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong siswaku yang terkena kecelakaan kerja, Mrs Blade." Tukasnya dingin dan masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi aku tetap saja menganggap itu sebagai hutang nyawa. Selain itu, dia adalah cinta pertamaku.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, Mrs Blade. Poppy akan memberimu ramuan. Dan aku akan keruangan kepala sekolah."

"baik, Sir. Thank you very much about all this." Jawabku yang tak henti-hentinya mengucap terima kasih kepada Profesor Snape. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu, jubahnya melambai.

"Profesor?"

Dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, memandangku tajam.

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Entah dari mana aku memiliki keberanian seperti itu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepada seorang guru yang dijuluki Kelelawar-Bengkok itu.

Profesor Snape hanya mengangguk, tetapi aku bersumpah jika matanya memancarkan kilasan seperti,, tersenyum mungkin?

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ya, tentu saja aku selalu berharap jika Profesor Snape akan mencintaiku juga. Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin dia mau dengan aku yang semuda ini? Hahaha. Aku juga tak berharap banyak.

Kurasa aku harus turun ke Aula untuk makan malam, dan mengucapkan perpisahan kepada teman-temanku yang akan pulang hari ini. Aku akan pulang minggu depan. Sekaligus menemui Profesor Snape ku itu.

Tristan Gogh adalah sahabat laki-laki ku dan satu-satunya orang yang tau perasaanku dengan Profesor Snape. Awalnya dia juga kaget saat ku beritahu, tapi ia akhirnya percaya dengan melihat sendiri tingkahku yang begitu kikuk saat didepan Profesor Snape.

Hm, mengenai NEWT, aku akan mengambil Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Ramuan. Entah kenapa aku mencintai dua pelajaran itu. Karena aku juga ingin berniat untuk melamar kerja di Hogwarts saja. Aku begitu mencintai Hogwarts.

* * *

3 Days Later.

Normal PoV

Rovine saat itu datang keruangan bawah tanah untuk bertanya suatu hal kepada Severus. Hal itu sudah mengganggunya beberapa hari ini.

_Tok..tok...tok.._

"Masuk." Jawabnya dari belakang pintu tebal nan berat itu. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, ia masuk dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Ia tak langsung duduk, tetapi aku menunggu dipersilakan duduk.

"Silakan duduk, Mrs Blade. Ada perlu apa kau kemari saat liburan? Dan, bukankah kudengar kau memiliki nilai tertinggi di Hogwarts, terutama PTIH dan.. Ramuan..?" tanya nya beruntun.

Rovine begitu gugup harus berkata apa. Ia benar-benar gugup. Nafas nya tersenggal-senggal dan jantungnya berdebar cepat. "ehm, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, Sir."

"Ask away" jawbnya dingin.

"Apakah anda mengenal mantra kutukan.. em, Sectum, Sectumsempra dan Levicorpus?" Tanya Rovine.

"Darimana kau tau mantra itu?" Jawabnya seperti kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Entahlah, Sir. Saya mengetahuinya dari sebuah buku milik 'Half-Blood Prince' yang saya temukan diruang kebutuhan. Ini buku nya, Sir." Ucap Rovine sambil menyerahkan buku itu.

"Aah, aku sudah mencari bukuku yang hilang ini selama puluhan. Kau bilang kau menemukannya di Ruang Kebutuhan?" tanya Severus lagi, sambil membalik halaman-halaman buku itu. Ia sepertinya merindukan buku itu.

"App..Apaa? itu, milik Anda, Sir?" Rovine bertanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia adalah The Half-Blood Prince? bantinnya

"Prince adalah nama belakang ibuku, Mrs Blade. Kau mau minum apa?" Severus menjawab apa yang barusan dipikirkan oleh Rovine. Dan masih membolak-balik buku itu.

"Oh, Eh, bisakah aku meminta FireWhiskey, Sir?" Sebenarnya Rovine tak berani meminta minuman beralkohol tinggi itu kepada Snape. Tapi ia nekat.

"Firewhiskey? Kau yakin?" Severus melonjak kaget melihat ada murid yang berani meminta Fire whiskey kepadanya. Tapi, tak apalah. Severus mengabulkannya, lagipula ia sudah resmi lulus tahun ini, apa salahnya menurutinya sekali. Pikirnya.

"ya, sir." Rovine mengangguk.

Severus berdiri meninggalkan Rovine untuk mengambil sebotol fire whiskey dan dua buah gelas untuk Rovine dan dirinya. Ia menuangkan setengah gelas firewhiskey kedalam gelas-gelas kaca itu. Dan memberikannya kepada Rovine.

"Ini." Ucapnya dingin sambil memberikan gelas yang berisi wiski api itu. Rovine menerima dan meminumnya tanpa ragu. Ia merasakan sebuah emosi yang membara berapi-api dan mabuk pastinya. Mungkin ini sebabnya dinamakan wiski api.

"Sir, kau tau apa yang kurasakan selama ini?" Tanyanya yang masih memegang gelas kosong itu.

Severus hanya diam, mengangkat satu alis tebalnya itu, pertanda menunggu perkataan berikutnya. Sepertinya, Severus juga sudah mulai terpengaruh firewhiskey itu. Dia sudah mulai agak mabuk. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa mengendalikan pikirannya.

"Sejak kau menyelamatkan nyawaku di tahun keempat, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat aku berada dekat denganmu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan, jantungku bergetar hebat saat aku berada didekatmu. Aku tak pernah berani menatap matamu, aku selalu sedih saat kau jauh dariku. Setiap malam aku selalu memikirkanmu, berharap jika suatu saat aku akan bisa memilikimu dan berharap jika kau juga menginginkanku. Aku juga merasa sangat sedih sekali sekarang, aku akan meninggalkan Hogwarts, dan tak bisa melihatmu lagi dan takkan bisa sedekat ini denganmu. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu." Rovine bicaranya mulai ngelantur. Sepertinya ia mengatakan itu dari dalam hati yang terdalam. Ia sepertinya juga tidak mabuk. Tapi, bagaimana ia senekat ini?

"Dengar Mrs Blade, aku tau kau bicara seperti ini karena pengaruh wiski itu." Severus sebenarnya juga kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ini adalah kali pertama seseorang takut kehilangan dan tak mau jauh dari seorang Pelahap maut seperti dirinya. Semua orang pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk hal itu.

"Tidak, aku masih sepenuhnya sadar, Profesor." Rovine membenarkan perkataan Severus tadi.

"Lalu, atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu, Mrs Blade?" tanya Severus. Ia sudah mulai tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya lagi. Dia mabuk! Seorang Severus Snape mabuk didepan muridnya.

"Aku, Aku, Aku Mencintaimu Profesor." Rovine mengatakannya spontan. Tangannya sudah memegang tangan Profesor Snape. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa berkedip. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berciuman. Dan Severus menggendong Rovine menuju kamar pribadinya. Dan yah, Author tak bisa menceritakan ini lebih lanjut, dikarenakan tidak mau merubah rating T menjadi M.

Rovine bangun pagi itu, ia tak menyangka jika hari ini adalah hari yang tak pernah dia inginkan. Ia mencintai Severus, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Sementra ia membenahi pakaiannya, Rovine melihat seorang pria yang duduk membelakangi Rovine. Menatap jauh sekali.

"Maafkan aku, Rovine. Aku... perkataannya terhenti dan tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"It's Ok, Sir. Ini bukan kesalahan anda." Rovine menjawabnya dengan wajah tersenyum, akan tetapi ia sedang menangis didalam hatinya.

"Aku, Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Rovine. Ini kesalahanku. Aku telah menodaimu, bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu." Severus terharu. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya setelah membuat Lily terbunuh.

"Sir, aku ingin menjadi milik anda karena kesalahan ini. Aku ingin menjadi milik anda karena anda menginginkan saya juga." Rovine memeluk Profesornya untuk yang terakhir. Lalu ia kembali ke asrama dan meninggalkan Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N : And Yeah.. Here i am. ini fanfiction pertama saya dan sekaligus multichapter pertama saya. sangat sulit membuat chapter pertama ini, saya maksa deh jadinya. #plak saya mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan. jadi berkenankan Review untuk saya sekaligus membantu saya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : halo! Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih sudah suka dengan cerita saya. Saya agak buntu inih bikin ceritanya. Request? Boleh-boleh. Ntar saya bikin fic sepesial buat Mbak Merry. Anyway, thanks for Review and Thanks buat Support-nya. **

* * *

**chandagates : halo! terima kasih yaa.. maklum ya, saya kan masih nyuwbi jadi, masih belum tau gimana nulis ff yang benar. Anyway, Thanks buat masukannya dan Thanks sudah review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling ! need i say more?**

**Summary : She's Pregnant**

* * *

**5 bulan kemudian**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah sunyi, kini telah diramaikan oleh suara yang berasal dari sebuah rumah.

Hueekkk...

Hueekkk..

Terdengar suara muntahan dari seorang wanita yang bernama Rovine Blade. Ia tinggal dirumah Tristan. Tristan tak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali adiknya, Ayahnya meninggal karena sakit keras dan ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Adiknya baru berusia 10 tahun. Selama Tristan di Hogwarts, adiknya diasuh oleh neneknya. Tahun depan, Nina Gogh, adik Tristan akan masuk ke Hogwarts.

"Rovine? Are you okay, mate?" Tanya Tristan.

"I dont know, i feel so bad." Rovine menjawab pertanyaan Tristan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke St. Mungo jika kau tidak keberatan." Tristan menawarkan bantuan kepada Rovine.

"Tentu saja, Trist. Aku akan berterima kasih kepadamu jika kau mau mengantarkanku." Jawab Rovine senang.

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Nina, aku akan ke St. Mungo mengantarkan Rovine. Ku harap kau tidak menghancurkan rumah ini." Teriak Tristan.

"Baik kak." Jawab anak kecil yang manis itu singkat.

* * *

-Di St. Mungo-

Rovine mendaftarkan dirinya di resepsionis. Seorang pegawai resepsionis itu menyuruh Rovine dan Tristan duduk dan menunggu panggilan dari healer masing-masing.

Di ruang tunggu, Rovine teringat kejadian dimalam itu. Dia mengingat saat ia masuk ke ruangan Profesor Snape untuk menanyakan sesuatu, lalu ia meminta firewhiskey kepadanya. Setelah itu ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Profesor Snape dan kami saling berciuman. Setelah itu, aku terbangun di kamar Profesor Snape.

"Apakah, aku hamil anak Profesor Snape?" Pikir Rovine

"Rove, Rove? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tristan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku baik-baik saja Tristan." Rovine menjawabnya gugup

"Mrs Blade, Rovine. Silakan masuk." Panggilan tersebut berasal dari sebuah ruangan. Rovine dan Tristan masuk kedalam.

Seorang Healer bernama Kathie Noune memeriksa Rovine selama beberapa saat. Ia begitu terkejut saat memeriksa perut Rovine. Saat selesai memeriksa, Kathie mempersilakan Rovine duduk.

"Selamat Mrs Blade, anda sedang hamil 4 bulan." Ucap Healer itu sambil menjabat tangan Rovine.

"Ap, apa? Bagaimana?" Tristan yang saat itu berada didekat Rovine tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru diucapkan Healer itu.

"Te..Terima Ka..Kasih.. kami permisi dulu, Mrs." Rovine tak kalah kaget mendengar perkataannya. Dugaan Rovine selama beberapa hari ini benar. Ia telah hamil anak dari Kelelawar-Bengkok Si Snape itu.

"Rovine, bagaimana kau..? ah. Ini tidak mungkin! Siapa ayahnya?" Tristan bertanya beruntun. Ia seakan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Tristan, lebih baik kita tidak membicarakannya disini. Ayo ke taman sebentar." Ajak Rovine yang langung menggandeng tangan Tristan.

Mereka duduk disebuah kursi didepan air mancur, dimana banyak sekali anak-anak bermain kejar-kejaran disana.

"Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya dan siapa ayah bayi ini? Apakah Hugo?" tanya Tristan to the point mawon.

"Bukan, Tristan, dia bukan Hugo. Tapi.." ia tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Bulir air mata mulai jatuh dipipinya, Rovine menangis. Tristan memeluknya agar ia tenang.

"Tenanglah, Rovine. Sekarang ceritalah." Suara Tristan melembut.

"Aku tak tau harus cerita dari mana, Trist." Rovine masih menangis.

"Mungkin, kau bisa mengatakannya sedari awal mungkin." Jawab Tristan.

"Baiklah – dia mengela nafas dan mulai bercerita.-

"Jadi begini, berawal saat sore itu, dimana aku masih di Hogwarts sementara kalian semua sudah berada di rumah. Aku masih penasaran tentang mantra Sectumsempra dan Levicorpus yang tertulis di buku milik Half-Blood Prince, lalu aku menghampiri Profesor Snape dan bertanya tentang mantra itu." Rovine menghela nafas lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Tristan penasaran.

"saat itu, aku disambut baik olehnya. Tak biasanya dia berlaku baik kepada seorang Gryffindor seperti kita. Tetapi saat itu, ia mempersilakan ku duduk dan menawariku minuman. Aku meminta fire whiskey padanya. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi karena aku memaksa jadi ia memberikannya." Ia terhenti lagi.

"Apa? Kau meminta fire whiskey? Bukannya minuman itu dilarang untuk siswa?" Tanya Tristan.

"Ya, kau benar. Tetapi aku sudah lulus saat itu. Kau ingat kan?" Rovine memandang Tristan aneh.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa. Lanjutkan." Sahut Tristan.

"kau tau kan apa pengaruh wiski api kepada peminumnya? Ya, saat itu aku mabuk dan omonganku mulai ngelantur. Aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Dan ia menyangkalnya jika aku dalam pengaruh wiski api. Tapi aku menyangkalnya balik. Ia bertanya atas dasar apa aku mengatakan itu semua, dan aku menjawabnya jika aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya." Suara ku mulai melemah.

"Apa? Kau menyatakannya?" Tannya Tristan kaget (lagi)

"Ya Tristan. Aku menyatakannya, aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan seperti itu lagi. Aku menggenggam tangan Profesor Snape, dan aku menatap mata hitamnya itu. tanpa kusadari, bibirku dan bibirnya sudah saling bertemu. Sepertinya ia juga mabuk saat itu. Dan, ia membalas ciumanku itu, dan menggendongku ke kamar pribadinya. Aku sudah tak ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu." Jelas Rovine singkat.

"APA? DIA AYAH DARI BAYI YANG KAU KANDUNG INI? YA TUHAN!" Tristan amat-sangat kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sahabatnya dengan Kelelawar-Bengkok itu.

"Shhhtttt. Jangan keras-keras! Aku tak mau orang lain tau akan hal ini." Rovine menyuruh Tristan agar tidak bicara keras-keras dengan menunjukan jarinya dibibirnya.

"Maaf, aku kaget sekali mendengar perkataanmu itu. Lalu, apa yang terjadi saat kau sudah terbangun?" Tanya Tristan lebih lanjut.

"Saat aku terbangun, aku sangat kaget. Aku terbangun dengan background kamar yang berbeda dan aku melihat Profesor Snape membelakangiku. Dia menangis mungkin, tapi entahlah. Lalu ia meminta maaf kepadaku. Dia juga bilang jika ia akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahiku. Tetapi aku menolaknya, aku tak mau ia menikahiku karena bayi ini, tetapi karena ia menginginkan aku." Jawab Rovine.

"Aaapa? Kau memang gila! Lalu bagaimana nasib anak didalam kandunganmu itu, Vine? Kau harus memberi tahunya." Kata Tristan.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin ia sedih. Ia tak mencintaiku Trist." Ucap Rovine lemah.

"Lalu, apakah kau ingin anak itu tumbuh tanpa ayah?" Tanya Tristan emosi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan meminta bantuan kepada kementrian untuk mengadopsikan bayi ini kepada orang lain, jauh dari sini." Jelas Rovine.

"Memangnya, dia mau kau titipkan di negara mana?" Tanya Tristan.

"Entahlah, aku pikir di Asia saja." Jelas Rovine.

"Bagaimana jika ia kelak akan mengetahui segalanya?" tanya Tristan lagi.

"Aku akan meminta orang tua angkatnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika umurnya sudah 17 tahun. Aku akan mengirimkan tabungan khusus untuk anak ini, dimana hanya dia yang bisa mengambil harta itu jika sudah 17 tahun." Jelas Rovine lagi.

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau lakukan, libatkan aku ya?" Pinta Tristan.

"kenapa?" Rovine bertanya heran.

"Aku kan sahabatmu, jadi apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Terang Tristan sambil tersenyum.

* * *

-di kementrian-

Rovine dan Tristan datang ke kementrian untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Mereka datang untuk menemui Willem Harcrom. Tristan bersedia menolong Rovine untuk menyamar sebagai ayah bayi dalam kandungannya itu. walaupun ia tahu benar resikonya sangat besar, tetapi ini demi kebaikan bayi itu agar hidup bahagia kelak.

"Permisi, Mr and Mrs ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang wanita yang ramah menyapa mereka.

"Ehm, tentu ma'am. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Willem Harcrom. Kami sudah membuat janji dengan beliau." Jawab Rovine tenang.

"Baik, silakan tunggu sebentar. Saya akan sambungkan kepada Mr Harcrom." Wanita itu beranjak menuju mejanya lagi.

"Baik." Jawab Tristan.

Mereka –Tristan dan Rovine menunggu sambil memikirkan siapa nama anak ini jika ia seorang perempuan.

"Rovine, kalau aku boleh tau siapa nama anak ini kelak?" Tanya Tristan ingin tau.

"Sini, dekatkan telingamu. Aku tak mau orang lain dengar."

"Bsszzh.. bsszzhh.." suara bisikan itu membuat Tristan geli.

"Err, kenapa kau memberi namaku di anakmu, Rove?" Tanya Tristan.

"Kau kan sahabat terbaikku Tristaan." Jawab Rovine

"Emm, baiklah. Aku hargai itu. terima kasih ya." Sahut Tristan.

"Mrs and Mr Gogh, silakan masuk." Suara pria paruh baya mengganggu mereka.

Mereka mengikuti ajakan Mr. Willem. Mr Willem mempersilakan mereka duduk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mr and Mrs Gogh?" Tanya Mr Willem ramah. Ia sepertinya adalah orang yang ramah.

"Saya hamil, Sir." Jawab Rovine gugup.

Mr Willem tertawa kering. "Ya, Madam, saya tau. Karena itu Anda kesini. Maksud saya, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

Tristan menyeringai kecut. "Kami ingin mengadopsikan anak kami kepada orang lain. Kami terlalu miskin untuk merawat anak ini. Jadi, kami pikir, ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk membuat anak kami bahagia kelak." Jawab Tristan pasrah, dan sedih. Tentu saja itu hanya akting.

"I see, lalu siapa yang akan mengadopsi anak anda?" Tanya Willem.

"Kami akan menaruhnya di luar Inggris, Sir. Tepatnya di Indonesia." Kali ini Rovine menangis.

"Kenapa anda ingin mengadopsikan Anak Anda ke Indonesia? Itu kan jauh Mrs, Mr?" Willem penasaran

"Uhh, kami ingin anak kami tumbuh hidup di sebuah pedesaan yang segar, Sir. Saya rasa Indonesia adalah tempat yang cocok." Rovine berusaha mencar-cari alasan.

"oh, kalian benar-benar peduli dengan anak kalian ya. Oke, langsung saja ya, silakan isi formulir ini dan beri cap darah anda di sini." Ucap Willem sambil memberikan beberapa lembar perkamen.

Mereka selesai mengisi perkamen itu, meninggalkan kementrian dan berterima kasih kepada Willem. Mereka akan kembali ke-kementrian saat anak Rovine lahir.

* * *

**-6 bulan kemudian-**

* * *

"Tristaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!" Rovine menjerit kesakitan.

"ada apa Rovine? Ups, kurasa kau akan melahirkan. Aku akan memanggil Healer."

Tristan memanggil seorang healer yang kebetulan rumahnya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia dan healer itu berlari secepat mungkin kerumah Tristan. Nina menemani Rovine yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu.

"Ya Tuhan." Healer itu bergegas menangani calon ibu tersebut.

"Aaaarrggggghhhhhhhhh..." Rovine berteriak.

* * *

-Sementara itu di Hogwarts-

Saat itu, Severus sedang santai diruangannya, tiba-tiba punggungnya sakiit sekali[1]. Bahkan ia sampai meneteskan air mata. Itu lebih sakit dari kutukan apapun. Severus mencoba untuk tidak berteriak, ia tidak mau orang lain tau jika seorang Potion Master merintih kesakitan. Ia tak mau reputasi nya turun. Kurang lebih, begitulah pikiran Snape.

Hampir 45 menit berlalu, tetapi rasa sakitnya tak kunjung pergi. Malah, yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merangkak menuju persediaan ramuannya untuk mengambil penghilang rasa sakit. Tetapi ia tak sanggup, ia meronta-ronta menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

Ia tak bisa bernafas, Severus berfikir jika ia akan diambil nyawanya hari itu. tetapi sebenarnya tidak.

* * *

-Back To Tristan house's-

Tristan, Nina, dan nenek-nya Tristan menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Tristan tidak bisa duduk, ia mondar-mandir sambil berdoa jika anak Rovine akan lahir dengan selamat, dan Rovine akan baik-baik saja.

"Sudahlah, Tristan. Duduklah, ia pasti akan selamat." Suara Nenek Tristan –Lissa Gogh- menenangkan cucunya itu.

"Betul apa kata nenek, kak. Kak Rovine pasti akan baik-baik saja." Nina menambah agar kakanya bisa tenang.

"Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana kalian bisa tenang begitu sedangkan didalam ada seseorang yang sedang melahirkan dan bertaruh nyawa?" Tristan panik.

"Tristan, nenek juga pernah melahirkan. Ingat itu!" celetus nenek

_Oweek, oweeek, oweekk.._

Sebuah suara tangis bayi terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

* * *

-Severus PoV-

"Sudah? Sudah selesai? Akhirnya. Itu benar-benar sakit sekali, melebihi Cruciatus ataupun Sectumsempra.

Entah, kenapa sekarang aku merasa ada kebahagiaan yang datang menyelimuti hatiku. Seingatku, hari ini aku sedang marah-marah karena ada murid yang meledakkan kuali lagi. Aku merasa seperti, dilahirkan kembali. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia dan sebaik ini sebelumnya. Yah, aku berharap jika aku akan seperti ini setiap hari. Tetapi untuk rasa sakit itu, aku tak mau lagi. Itu membuatku sangat, Ah! Kalian takkan bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya tadi. Bagaikan tulang rusuk dan tulang punggungmu diambil dan dipatahkan secara paksa dan sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa aku sakit tiba-tiba seperti itu, aku tau persis jika aku tak punya penyakit kronis. Tapi yang tadi itu, bagaimana bisa?"

Normal PoV

"Akhirnya, aku bisa melihatnya." Rovine memandang bayi yang sedang dibersihkan itu. Ia seperti melihat, Miniatur Snape?"

* * *

Tu bi kontinyu

* * *

A/N : Haloooooooooooooooooooooo! Cepet banget yah, update nya! Ehehe.

Chapter berikutnya adalah *jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng* pemberian nama dan penitipan anak Rovine. Riddle muncul chapter 3 yaa. Maaf kalau gaje, typos atau ada kesalahan yang lain.

Review?

* * *

[1] Saya di kasih tau oleh guru saya jika terkadang seorang ibu yang sedang melahirkan, rasa sakit itu dirasakan oleh suaminya. Dan sang istri tidak kesakitan. Beliau merasakannya sendiri saat menunggu kelahiran anak pertama-beliau.


	3. Chapter 3

Marya Narcissa Bellatrix : Hallloooohh... Makasih sudah mereviyu lagi.. hahahahaha... Hugo? Oh, itu bukan anaknya Hermione. Kan Hugo, Albus S.P. dan kawan kawannya, belum lahir gitu ceritanya. Ini Chapter yang agak mengharukan mungkin.

Sinta Malfoy : Halooohhh..Makasih untuk Reviyu nya. Kebetulan ide dan imajinasi sedang berkoar-koar Hahaha, anaknya Ketemu sama Snape? itu masih nunggu beberapa tahun/chapter lagi mungkin. Soal Tristan ada rasa sama Miss Blade? Enggak dong, ntar aku bikin pairing sendiri buat Tristan. Ada saran mungkin?

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya JK Rowling. Rovine, Tristan dan anaknya Rovine punya saya.

Summary : Apa yah?

* * *

**April, 30 1998 **

Anak dalam kandungan Rovine kini telah datang di dunia. Bayi mungil kecil yang unyu itu sudah siap untuk berpetualang menghadapi kerasnya hidup. Rovine menggendong anaknya yang baru saja selesai dibersihkan itu. wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan ayah biologis-nya.

"Rovine, dia..." ucapan Tristan terhenti seketika saat melihat mata bayi kecil itu.

"Ya, Tristan. Aku tau, dia mirip dengan ayahnya." Rovine membelai anak itu, ia menyayangi anak itu lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Horeeee. Kak Rovine punya adekkk." Terdengar suara _bedigasan[1]_ Nina dari luar.

"Kau mau memberinya nama siapa, Rovine?" tanya Nenek Tristan yang dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Rovine menggendong anaknya. Hm, sepertinya dia teringat masa mudanya, dimana anak pertamanya lahir.

Rovine tak langsung menjawab, ia tersenyum kepada anak itu.

"Sherina Tristy." Jawab Rovine.

Sherina Tristy. Sherina adalah perpaduan antara nama Rovine dan Severus. Rovine tak pernah membenci Severus setelah hal itu terjadi. Dan, sedangkan nama Tristy adalah nama dari sahabat terbaiknya, Tristan. Rovine sudah menganggap Tristan sebagai kakaknya, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Oh, itu adalah nama yang indah, My Dear." Nenek Tristan memandang Sherina.

"Terima kasih, Mrs Gogh." Jawab Rovine.

"Ayolah, Dear. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku nenek atau Lissa saja." Sahut nenek berusia 72 tahun tapi masih terlihat muda. Mungkin dia juga sanggup untu berjoget goyang itik? Atau goyang gayung mungkin..? Hehehe. :P

"Baiklah, Nek. As you wish." Jawab Rovine yang selalu menyukai Lissa. Dia alumni terbaik Hogwarts. Temannya Profesor Riddle.

-2 days later-

Rovine masih berbaring di St Mungo. Ia perlu mendapat perawatan intensif setelah melahirkan. Ranjang Rovine berada tepat di samping ranjang Sherina. Ia mengambil Sherina dan menggendongnya.

_Profesor Snape ini anakmu. Anak dari hasil apa yang kita lakukan tahun lalu. Suatu hari nanti, aku berharap jika suatu hari nanti kau akan berjumpa dengan putri mu ini. Kau tau, anak kita memiliki mata hitam sepertimu. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, dia adalah miniaturmu. _Batin Rovine.

Tiba-tiba seorang healer –Kathie Noune itu datang lagi dan masuk ke kamar Rovine.

"Selamat Pagi, Mrs Blade. Oh, Ya Tuhan. Anakmu cantik sekali." Kathie yang baru saja nyelonong itu kini memandang Sherine gemas.

"Selamat pagi dan Terima kasih, Mrs Noune." Suara Rovine lembut.

"Ah aku sampai lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini anda sudah boleh pulang hari ini." Ucap Kathie ramah.

"Oh, benarkah?" Rovine tampak kagett mendengarnya. Bukannya ingin di St. Mungo terus, tapi ia masih tidak ingin menyerahkan anaknya di kementrian.

"Iya Mrs. Saya akan membantu anda mengemasi barang anda." Tawar Kathie.

"Te..Terima kasih." Ucapnya gugup.

Rovine akan membawa Sherina ke kementrian sore ini. Sebenarnya ia tak rela dengan ini, tetapi ini demi anaknya. Rovine ingin anaknya bahagia dan tidak hidup tanpa ayah. Ya, walaupun ia akan punya ayah besok, ayah angkat yang berasal dari Indonesia.

Rovine berharap jika kelak anaknya akan menjadi anak yang baik. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tristan

"Um, Ya.. hanya saja.." dia terhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tristan penasaran

"Aku masih belum rela menyerahkan anak ini ke kementrian. Tetapi jika aku tak menyerahkannya, itu sama saja membuat dia sedih. Hidup tanpa seorang ayah. Aku terlalu menyayangi Sherina." Jelas Rovine yang lagi-lagi menitihkan air mata.

"Rovine, aku tau itu berat utukmu. Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu. Bukankah kau juga berimpian menjadi seorang Potion Mistres dan Auror? Kau tak akan bisa meraihnya jika kau sudah mempunyai anak."

"Kau benar, Tristan. Aku harus merubah hidupku dahulu sebelum Sherina berusia tujuh belas tahun. Aku ingin dia bahagia jika aku sudah kaya. Walaupun nenekku meninggalkanku jutaan galleons didalam brangkasku, aku tetap ingin ia bahagia dengan jerih payah ku sendiri." jawab Rovine.

"Itu baru Rovine yang ku kenal." Sahut Tristan.

Kathie yang selesai mengemasi barang-barang yang dibawa Rovine kini membantu Rovine berdiri. Rovine masih kesulitan berdiri. Jika ditanya, ia akan menjawab 'punggung ku seperti hancur.'

Sesaat sebelum mereka pergi, Rovine dan Tristan menceritakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Lissa jika Sherina akan diadopsi oleh orang Indonesia.

"Ya, Nek. Itu benar, aku terlalu menyayangi Sherina. aku tak ingin ia tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah. Karena itu, aku ingin menitipkannya kepada orang tua yang bersedia mengadopsi Sherina. Hanya itu." tukas Rovine.

"Aku tau itu sulit, Vina –nama panggilan Rovine- tapi kau harus menerima satu resiko yang mungkin akan dilakukan Sherina kepada mu kelak. Ia akan membencimu dan tak mau mengakuimu kelak. Tapi, paling tidak, titipkanlah sebuah surat untuk calon orang tua Sherina. Agar ia tau yang sesungguhnya." Jawab Lissa

"baik, Nek. Aku akan menulis surat itu. aku juga akan menitipkan separuh harta peninggalan nenekku kepada calon orang tua Sherina. Aku juga akan memberi nya segel yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh Sherina saat berumur 17 tahun." Kata Vina.

"Apapun itu, percayakan semua kepada Tuhan." Jawab Lissa.

Vina dan Tristan menebarkan bubuk floo di perapian rumah sakit. Ia akan pergi ke kementrian hari ini juga.

Blopp

10 detik kemudian ia dan Tristan sudah berada di kementrian. Vina tak melihat Profesor Riddle disana. Seketika Vina menghindar untuk bersembunyi, ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun dari Hogwarts kecuali Tristan dan neneknya saat ini.

Saat Vina menghindar dan bersembunyi di toilet wanita, Tristan dan Tom sedang asik mengobrol.

"Hai Profesor Riddle! Apa kabar Anda?" Tanya Tristan basa-basi.

"Oh Hai Mr Gogh, senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Tom dengan senyum yang menawan itu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Sir?" Tanya Tristan ingin tau.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Kingsley. Kau sendiri?" Tom bertanya balik.

"Aku ingin menemui temanku disini." Jawab Tristan.

"Oh, I see. Aku permisi dulu Mr Gogh. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi." Jawab Tom dan berlalu pergi.

"Oh, tentu. Saya juga." Tristan menjawab.

Vina memandangi mereka dari tadi, lalu keluar dari persembunyian saat Tom sudah pergi. Mereka kembali duduk di tempat yang mereka duduki 5 bulan yang lalu.

"Permisi, Mr and Mrs ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang wanita yang ramah menyapa mereka.

"Ehm, tentu ma'am. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Willem Harcrom. Kami sudah membuat janji dengan beliau." Jawab Rovine tenang.

"Baik, silakan tunggu sebentar. Saya akan sambungkan kepada Mr Harcrom." Wanita itu beranjak menuju mejanya lagi.

"Baik." Jawab Tristan.

Wanita tadi memasuki ruangan Mr. Willem.

"Ada yang mencari anda, Sir. Pasangan suami istri dan seorang bayi." Ucap wanita

"Pasti Mr dan Mrs Gogh" batinnya. "persilakan mereka masuk." Jawab Mr Willem ramah.

"Baik Tuan." Wanita itu beranjak pergi keluar ruangan Mr Willem.

"Silakan masuk Mr dan Mrs Blade. Mr Harcrom sudah menunggu anda." Ucap wanita itu ramah.

"baik, terima kasih." Jawab Tristan.

"Selamat Pagi, Mr dan Mrs Gogh. Ada yang bisa saya bantu." Ucap pria paruh baya itu lembut.

"Sesuai apa yang sudah kita bicarakan beberapa bulan lalu Mr. Harcrom. Saya rasa anda tidak lupa, ya kan?" Tristan mengajak pria itu bercanda.

"Lupa? Tentu saja tida Mr Gogh. Jadi, anda benar-benar yakin ingin mengadopsikan anak ini?" Tanya Willem meyakinkan.

Vina berfikir sesaat, menghela nafas dan menyiapkan tenaga nya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Saya yakin, Sir. Saya tidak ingin anak kami tidak bahagia." Jawab Rovine –Vina.

"Baik, silakan tanda tangan disini. Dan sample darah kalian bertiga sangat diperlukan." Willem memberikan sebuah perkamen tebal.

Rovine mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyayat tangannya sedikit untuk perkamen itu. tristan melakukan hal yang sama. Kecuali untuk Shirena, mereka membiarkan pihak kementrian melakukannya.

"Selesai, sekarang silakan ikut saya." Willem berdiri dari kursinya dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Saya sudah memilihkan orang yang cocok untuk orang tua asuh anak kalian. Dan saya akan mengantar kalian kerumah itu." ucap Willem.

"Ya, lalu bagaimana kita pergi kesana? Kita tidak bisa apparate atau floo sejauh itu kan?" Tanya Tristan.

"Oh, tidak. Kita tidak menggunakan apparating ataupun floo. Tapi menggunakan ini.. *jeng jeng*" Ucap Willem sambil membukakan sebuah pintu.

"Oh, semacam pintu kemana saja?" Tanya Rovine

"Exactly! Silakan masuk." Ucap Willem.

Mereka berdua masuk kesana dan muncul disebuah pedesaan yang indah. Dengan hamparan sawah yang ditumbuhi tanaman padi yang masih hijau. Dengan background sebuah gunung yang sudah tidak aktiv lagi. Oksigen benar-benar segar disana.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Tristan.

"Yup, Here we are. Kita sekarang di Jogja *jeng jeng* bukankah ini yang kalian cari?" tanya Willem.

"Wow, ini. Ini indah sekali Sir." Jawab Rovine.

"Kurasa cukup menikmati pemandangannya. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke orang tua asuh anak kalian." Ucap Willem tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, tentu." Ucap Tristan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir sawah. Para petani sedang sibuk menanam padi. Mereka sangat ramah. Itu adalah kesan pertama untuk Rovine. Mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah disana. Rumah itu milik pasangan suami istri yang sudah lama menikah tetapi belum mendapatkan karunia-Nya. Panggil saja Bagus dan Retno. Jika dilihat usia mereka seumuran dengan Willem.

Sebelum memasuki rumah itu, Willem merapal mantra penerjemah agar tidak kesulitan berkomunikasi nanti.

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"Kulo nuwun (Permisi)" ucap Willem.

"Monggo. (Silakan)" ucap seorang pembantu dari dalam rumah Pak Bagus.

"Pak Bagus wonten bu? (Pak Bagus ada, bu?)" Tanya Willem sambil menggunakan bahasa jawa.

"Oh, Wonten. Monggo mlebet rumiyin. (Oh, ada. Silakan masuk/duduk dulu)" jawab pembantu itu.

"Nggih, matur nuwun. (Iya, terimakasih)" ucap Willem.

Tristan dan Rovine memandang satu sama lain heran. Rumah itu dipenuhi dengan lukisan. Terutama sebuah lukisan sebuah kuil atau candi mungkin?

"Pak Willem?" Ucap seseorang yang jangkung berkumis.

"Pak Bagus?" jawab Willem.

"Oh iya iya. Monggo duduk dulu. Ngobrol ngobrol bentar." Ucap Pak Bagus dengan logat jawanya.

"iya, terima kasih." Ucap Willem.

Mereka duduk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Pak?" Tanya Pak Bagus lagi.

"Eh, perkenalkan dulu. Ini Tristan Gogh dan Rovine Gogh." Ucap Willem.

Tristan dan Rovine menjabat tangan Pak Bagus. Sepertinya memang Willem tidak salah memilih Pak Bagus. Beliau orangnya ramah.

"Eh, Pak. Maaf bisakah istri bapak di ajak kesini juga. Adahal yang penting ingin saya bicarakan dengan _njenengan(anda) _dan Bu Retno." Ucap Willem.

"Em, akan saya panggilkan dulu."

Pak Bagus meninggalkan mereka dan memanggil istrinya yang sedang berada diruang keluarga.

Beberapa menit kemudian Pak Bagus datang membawa seorang wanita yang cantik, ayu berparas jawa.

"Kenalkan ini istri saya." Ucap pak Bagus.

Mereka semua menjabat tangan Bu Retno. Dan langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi begini pak, kedatangan kami kesini, kami ingin menitipkan anak dari Mr dan Mrs Gogh. Mereka pasangan suami istri dari Inggris." Ucap Willem.

"Hah? Inggris? Jauh sekali." Ucap Pak Bagus.

"Iya Pak, bu. Karena suatu alasan, Jika Bapak dan Ibu tidak keberatan kami ingin menitipkan anak kami." Ucap Tristan hati-hati.

"Kami ingin mempercayakan anak saya Sherina Tristy kepada Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno. Satu-stunya harapan saya adalah keluarga bapak. Bagaimanapun, tak cukup terima kasih yang saya berikan kepada Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno." Tambah Rovine sambil meneteskan air mata.

Wajah kebahagiaan tidak bisa disamarkan dari wajah Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno. Apa yang mereka impikan akan segera terwujud. Walaupun itu bukan darah daging mereka sendiri. Bu Retno tak kuasa menahan air mata kebahagiaan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, mereka menyetujuinya.

"dan, satu lagi Pak, Bu, tolong sekali lagi, saya mohon untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sherina saat ia sudah tujuh belas tahun. Dan juga surat ini." Ucap Rovine sambil memberikan surat itu kepada Bu Retno.

"Baik Nak, Tristan, Nak Rovine. kami berjanji dan bersumpah jika kami akan menjaga dan menyayangi Sherina seperti menyayangi anak kami sendiri." ucap Pak Bagus sambil menggenggam tangan Bu Retno.

"terima kasih, Pak, Bu. Ini anak kami." Ucap Rovine sambil mencium kening Sherina kecil itu. Tristan ikut terharu melihat perpisahan itu. tristan tau, seperti apa sakitnya ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih Nak Rovine, Nak Tristan." Ucap Bu Retno. Willem juga sepertinya terharu melihat perpisahan itu.

"Anak ini, cantik sekali. Bolehkah saya menambahkan nama belakang saya?" tanya pak Bagus.

"Tentu, Tentu saja." Ucap Rovine.

"Baik, sekarang nama kamu Sherina Tristy Purnama." Ucap Pak Bagus mengelus Sherina. Sherina tersenyum mendengar nama barunya. Ia seolah mengerti pembicaraann orang-orang dewasa ini.

Mereka bertiga berpamitan kepada Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno. Rovine masih tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia masih tak bisa merelakan putrinya.

Ia mengecup putrinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Selamat tinggal anakku, maafkan mama. Mama tidak bisa menemanimu, mama tidak ingin kamu sedih. Mama tidak ingin kamu tumbuh tanpa ayah nak. Maafkan mama, mama tau jika kamu tidak pernah memaafkan mama, nak. Semua ini mama lakukan untuk kebaikan dan masa depan kamu nak. Mama sayang Sherina, mama juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sherina. Tapi mama harus melakukan ini. Maafkan mama nak. Sayangilah orang tua angkatmu. Sayangilah mereka seperti mama menyayangi kamu. Mama akan selalu menunggu hari dimana kita akan bertemu nanti.

Semoga kamu bahagia Sherina, anakku.

Mama menyayangimu.

-Di jalan-

Willem memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mencari atau menemui anaknya sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan. Dan mereka berjanji.

Willem menutup ingatan mereka tentang Sherina selama 17 tahun kedepan. Dan hanya diberi tahu jika mereka punya anak yang diadopsi orang indonesia.

Willem juga menutup ingatan Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno tentang orang tua Sherina. Ini sudah peraturan di kementrian.

"Kuatkan hati mu Rove. Kau pasti kuat" Tristan menguatkan Rovine yang masih menangis.

_The morning light comes stealing  
To start a new day  
Out there the world is waiting  
To take us far away  
And it's time to make  
The final break  
But the memory will linger forever_

If I never see you again  
And think of me now and then  
Though it hurts so sweetly  
They say all good things come to an end  
You've changed my life completely  
I'm touched by your love  
Even if I never see you again 

_(Wet wet wet – if i never see you again.)_

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

_A/N_ : Yooo... maaf udah terlambat apdet.. semoga chapter ini memuaskan hati para reader dan reviewers. Sumpah, capter ini susah bangeettt.. gak bisa saya bikin kisah yang mak jeleb gitu.

Riddle OOC dan Cuma sebentar? Iya saya tau kok. Ntar saya akan coba buat yang lebih baik. Maaf ya..

Keep review ok?..

* * *

[1] sebutan untuk anak-anak/orang yang lari-lari sambil membuat bising


	4. Chapter 4

Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : Haloh mbak.. makasih sudah Reviyuw lagi. Semoga suka dengan tokoh baru yang masuk *ups kepeclosan* #kebalik ya?

Chandagates : Halooohhh.. makasih sudah reviyu lagi. Emang sih, rencana nya di beberapa chapter tertentu akan saya kasih lagu yang cocok dengan suasana. #eak

Sinta Malfoy : Haloh mbakk.. makasih sudah reviyu lagi. hehe, bisa kok. Saya ambil setting jogja sebagai kota pelajar soalnya. semoga suka dengan chap ini XP #plakk

...

Disclaimer : JK Rowling dong, siapa lagi? Masak saya. Kalo Harry Potter punya saya, Draco bakal saya jodohin sama Hermione *dijetakRon

Summary : The Truth to Sherina. Sherina sudah tau yang sesungguhnya. Ia meninggalkan jogja dan menuju London. Di Bus, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Siapakah pemuda itu?

A/N : Anggep aja Harry, Draco, Hermione dan siswa Hogwarts itu seumuran sama Sherina ya. Ceritanya, semua penyihir di Hogwarts tidak membedakan kemurnian darah ok! abaikan permusuhan Draco dengan Harry. Abaikan kepintaran Hermione. Semua OOC mungkin. *IniCiyusLoh* #DiLemparBezoarSnape

.

.

.

**Jogja, August, 30 2015.**

17 tahun kemudian.

Kukuruyukkkk...

Ayam-ayam sudah berkokok, pertanda pagi sudah datang. Mentari yang bersinar dipantulkan kembali oleh hijau-nya rerumputan. Sherina kecil itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja. Dia tumbuh cantik seperti Rovine. Rambut ikal hitam seperti kedua orang tuanya, hidung mancung tidak bengkok seperti Rovine, postur tubuh yang atletis. Dan ia memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki Rovine, matanya. Ia memiliki mata Severus. Sherina juga tumbuh menjadi seorang penyihir, berdarah murni. Ia baru saja lulus dari Jogja University of Magic. Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Sherina menjadi seorang penyihir.

Hari ini, Sherina tepat berusia 17 tahun. Ya tentu saja. Dia berulang tahun hari ini. Ia bergegas turun ke bawah menemui orang tuanya. Ia bahagia sekali, karena selama ini Pak Bagus dan bu Retno menyayangi Sherina seperti menyayangi anaknya sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sherina."

Betapa terkejutnya Sherina, baru saja ia turun ke dari tangga, tapi sudah disambut seperti ini.

"Ya ampun, mama, papa. Kalian membuat aku kaget saja." Ucap Sherina sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi tidak mau nih mama sama papa kasih kejutan seperti ini?" goda Pak Bagus.

"Iiihh, papa.. aku kan gak bilang gak mau." Ucap Sherina pura-pura menangis menggoda pak Bagus.

"Cup, cup, cup, jangan nangis dong. Ntar malah tambah jelek loh." Kali ini bu Retno yang menggoda.

"Hihihi, iya." Sherina malah meringis.

"mana hadiahnya, Pa, ma?" Tanya Sherina menodongkan tangannya.

"ini, hadiah istimewa buat anak mama." Bu Retno memberikan sebuah kotak kecil untuk Sherina.

"Dan ini darri papa." Ucap pak Bagus.

"Wahhh.. Matur suwun pa.. ma.." Sherina memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Nggih, nak." Ucap Pak bagus.

Kali ini Pak Bagus memandang bu Retno serius, bu Retno mengangguk. Sementara itu Sherina membuka kado dari pak Bagus yang berisi gadget keluran terbaru dari perusahaan "anggur". Dan dari bu Retno berisi sebuah gelang pemberian ibu-nya Bu retno. Gelang itu diturunkan secara turun temurun.

"Sherina, duduk lah. Ada hal yang penting yang harus kau ketahui." Ucap Pak Bagus serius.

"Apa sih pa? Serius amat." Jawab Sherina.

"Ini tentang kamu, nak." Sahut bu Retno.

"Ayo dong pah, mah. To the poin saja. Aku penasaran nih." Celetuk Sherina.

Bu Retno menangis tak kuat menahan kesedihannya.

"Kamu sebenarnya.."

"sebenernya apa? Kok pakek nangis-nangis segala?" tanya Sherina kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"kamu, sebenarnya bukan anak kandung kami. Kami mengadopsimu dari Inggris." Ucap Pak Bagus menahan tangis.

"Ap..Apaa? tidak.. tidakk!" ucap Sherina menjauhi mereka.

"Ibumu, adalah seorang penyihir. Hanya saja kami tidak mengetahui namanya. Kamu berasal dari Inggris bukan dari Indonesia." Ucap Pak Bagus lagi.

"tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kalian tega membohongi aku? Selama 17 tahun?" ucap Sherina tak percaya. Bulir-bulir bening menetes perlahan dari mata nya. Sherina menangis.

" maafkan kami nak, hanya saja ini adalah hari yang tepat. Kami tidak bermaksud apapun. Kami hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tepat untuk menghancurkan hari istimewaku?" Sherina berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk kekamarnya.

Didalam kamar, Sherina menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia belum pernah merasa sesedih ini sebelumnya. Hatinya hancur. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya berbohong selama 17 tahun ini?

Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Bantalnya menjadi basah oleh air matanya. Matanya memerah.

Ia kelelahan menangis, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lagi beberapa jam. Sherina merasa sedih sekali, ia berharap jika hari ini, adalah hari dimana ia bisa mengajak orang tuanya liburan.

Pukul 1.00 siang Sherina terbangun. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia masih tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba timbul dipikirannya untuk pergi ke Inggris untuk mencari orang tuanya. Ia sadar jika inggris itu luas, tetapi ia harus bisa menemukan kedua orang tuanya. Sherina juga sadar jika sikapnya menangis tersedu-sedu tadi salah. Bukankah orang tua angkat Sherina sudah membesarkannya selayaknya anaknya sendiri? sherina memutuskan untuk turun dan menemui orang tua angkatnya.

"Pa, ma." Ucap Sherina lemas.

"Sherina, papa dan mama tidak bermaksud untuk.." ucapan bu Retno terhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa pa, ma, justru Sherina yang harus minta maaf karena bersikap bodoh seperti tadi." Sherina langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Nak, walaupun kamu bukan anak kandung kami, tapi kami menyayangimu seperti anak kami sendiri." ucap bu Retno menangis dalam pelukan Sherina.

"ma, pa, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Sherina.

"Apa saja. Sherina." Ucap Pak Bagus.

"Em, bolehkah aku pergi ke Inggris? Mencari orang tua kandungku?" ucap Sherina hati-hati.

"Nggih, monggo nak. Ibu mboten ngelarang. (Ya nak, silakan. Ibu tidak melarang)" ucap Bu Retno menangis.

"Pa?" Sherina memandang Pak Bagus

Pak Bagus menghela nafas panjang. "baik nak, bapak ngerti, yen iku penting kanggo kowe (bapak ngerti kalau itu penting buat kamu)"

"Terima kasih, Pa, Ma." Sherina memeluk mereka lagi.

"eh, Sherina. Bapak menemukan ini di saku bajumu waktu bayi dulu." Ucap pak bagus sambil memberikan sebuah kalung sederhana dengan bandul G

"Apa ini pa?" tanya Sherina tak mengerti.

"Bapak ndak ngerti. Tapi sepertinya ini sebuah kunci, nak." Ucap Pak Bagus.

"Baiklah, akan ku cari tau sendiri." batin Sherina.

"Aku ke atas dulu ya." Ucap Sherina.

-1 Minggu kemudian-

Malam hari, Sherina berkemas-kemas. Besok siang ia akan terbang ke inggris untuk misi mencari orang tuanya yang hilang. Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno sebenarnya berat melepas Sherina pergi. Tetapi, ini harus dilakukan. Sherina berhak kembali keorang tuanya.

Ia memasukkan pakaian, ikat kepala, keris untuk berjaga-jaga [1], makanan, dan hadiah yang diberikan Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno untuk Sherina.

Sherina merasakan hal yang sama seperti Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno, Sherina menyayangi mereka seperti menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

-keesokan harinya-

2 jam sebelum Sherina pergi, Sherina berfoto dengan Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno. Mengingat Sherina mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Tetapi walaupun demikian, Sherina berjanji akan selalu mengirimkan kabar kepada kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno mengantar Sherina ke bandara. Pesawat Sherina akan berangkat 20 menit lagi, berarti mereka masih bisa bergurau untuk melepas kesedihan sesaat sebelum Sherina pergi. Kesedihan dan kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari mata hitam Sherina. Sedih karena akan meninggalkan orang tua angkatnya, dan bahagia karena ia akan mencari orang tua kandungnya. Oh iya, sebelum Sherina pergi, Sherina juga memberikan kenang-kenangan kepada Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno, yaitu dua buah jaket dengan tulisan I love you mom dan i love you dad kecil di kerah.

Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno menerima hadiah sederhana itu dengan senang hati.

_Pesawat tujuan Inggris-London akan berangkat dalam lima menit. Untuk para penumpang silakan memasuki pesawat dan ikuti perintah selanjutnya._

Sebuah suara dari pusat informasi menginfokan jika pesawat yang ditumpangi Sherina akan segera berangkat 5 menit lagi. Sudah saatnya Sherina meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Isak tangis mengiringi kepergian Sherina. Dengan berat hati, Sherina memasuki pesawat dan duduk di kursi kelas bisnis.

Sherina duduk disebelah wanita bule bernama Anna. Anna bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Indonesia. Untung sekali Sherina tidak terlalu bodoh dalam bahasa inggris.

"What do you think about Jogja, Miss?" ucap Sherina.

"Oh Indonesia, especialy Jogja is awesome! i remember the first day i went to Borobudor Temple. It was so high, and so many stair. People theyre so kind. I love them." Ucap Anna antusias.

"Oh? Really? Thank you. I'm happy to hear that." Sherina kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Anna barusan.

'Yes, of course. By the way, what's makes you go to England?" tanya Anna.

"My parents. I'm searching for my biologis parents." Ucap Sherina.

"Oh, i see. Sorry."ucap Anna menyesal karena membuat Sherina sedih.

"No Problem. It's okay." Ucap Sherina santai.

Sherina mengambil kalung berbentuk G itu dan bertanya kepada Anna.

"Em, Miss. Do you know about this symbol?" Tanya Sherina sambil menunjukkan bandul kalung itu.

"Yes, of course. Thats symbol of Gringgotts, the biggest Bank in Diagon Alley." Ucap Anna santai. Anna sepertinya juga tau jika Sherina seorang penyihir.

"Gring what's?" ucap Sherina tak yakin.

"Gringgotts. Placed on Diagon Alley, behind the Leaky Couldron stand." Ucap Anna.

"what's for? This symbols?" tanya Sherina lagi.

"Show this key to the Goblin and gave your blood for a clue if you are owned this key, and you can taking out your gold or your money." Ucap Anna yang memang penyihir.

_Apa? Uang atau emas? Apakah keluargaku sekaya ini?" batin Sherina._

"oh, Okay. Thanks ma'am." Ucap Sherina.

"Anytime." Ucap Anna ramah.

Pesawat pun mendarat. Sherina bertanya lagi kepada Anna.

"Miss, how to go to the Leaky Couldron?" tanya Sherina.

"Ride the red bus. Stop on City Library." Ucap Anna ramah.

"thanks, ma'am"

"your welcome."

Sherina meninggalkan bandara, ia menggunakan GPS di gadget barunya untuk memantau lokasinya sendiri. ia juga tidak lupa memberi kabar pada Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno melalui video call.

_To : Ibuk_

_Ma, kulo pun rawuh ten London. Sak niki, kulo badhe ten Leaky Couldron/Gringgott. Kalung yang bapak berikan tadi itu kunci ma. Katanya temenku yang yg satu pesawat karo aku. (Ma, aku sudah datang di London. Sekarang aku mau ke Leaky Couldron/ Gringgot._

Berselang beberapa menit, Bu Retno membalas pesan dari Sherina.

_To : Sherina _

_Nggih nak. Tak doakan semoga kamu berhasil. Jaga diri baik-baik nggeh. (ya nak ibu doakan kamu berhasil. Jaga diri baik-baik ya.) _

Sherina tersenyum membaca sms ibunya.

_To : Ibuk._

_Nggih bu. Bapak lan ibu ugi. Salam kangge bapak (ya bu, bapak dan ibu juga. Salam buat bapak.)_

Setelah membalas pesan dari ibu-nya. Sherina mencegat bis di halte bus dekat terminal. Menaikki bis merah dan berhenti di perpustakaan kota. Sherina terus membatin. Ia takkan bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dirinya kelak jika bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Sherina sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri jika ia takkan marah ataupun membenci orang tuanya yang sudah menitipkannya kepada pak Bagus dan bu Retno.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bis berhenti disebuah halte. Lalu naiklah seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu tidak menemukan kursi kosong selain disebelah Sherina. Sherina melihat pria british itu aneh, ia tersenyum. Walaupun senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan.

"Sepertinya, gadis ini bukan dari sini. Jauh dari sini. Ia juga membawa banyak barang, ah, pastinya ia seorang turis asing yang kebetulan naik bis ini." Batin pemuda itu.

(A/N : kan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya Sherina udah di London nih. Bahasanya tetep Indonesia kok. Males bikin bahasa inggris.*alasan")

"Boleh aku duduk disini, Miss?" ucap pemuda itu ramah.

"Oh, tentu. Silakan." Ucap Sherina ramah.

"Terima kasih." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Tentu." Balas Sherina tersenyum manis.

"Matanya, mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi siapa? Mata itu tidak asing lagi bagiku." Batin pemuda yang dari tadi menatap mata Sherina aneh.

"Ada yang salah, Mr?" Sherina memandang tak kalah aneh dengan pemuda itu. jelas saja, pemuda itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip, siapa yang tidak kikuk dilihat seperti itu.

"Um, tidak. Tidak ada. Anda mau kemana, Miss?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku akan ke.. Um, leaky Couldron." Ucap Sherina jujur sejujur jujurnya

"Ah, kita memiliki tujuan yang sama. Senang bisa mengenal anda Miss?" Pemuda itu terhenti

"Namaku Sherina. Sherina Tristy Purnama. Panggil saja Sherina jika anda tidak keberatan Mr." Sherina tersenyum.

"baik, Sherina. Perkenalkan, namaku Draco Malfoy, panggil saja Draco. Senang bisa mengenal-mu Sherina." Ucap Draco ramah.

"Aku juga, Draco." Ucap Sherina.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke Leaky Couldron? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

"Aku.. em, ingin mencari Gringgot. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Sherina.

"Oh, i see. Kau penyihir?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, bagaimana kau tau?" Sherina bertanya kepada pria berambut pirang itu.

"ya, tentu saja. Hanya penyihir yang bisa memasuki Gringgot dan Leaky Couldron." Jawab Draco datar.

"Berarti, kau juga kan?" Sherina bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja. Ah, kurasa kita harus turun sekarang." Ucap Draco.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Sampai lupa aku." Batin Sherina.

Mereka turun dan masuk ke kedai yang bisa dibilang kumuh itu. didalamnya, ada banyak penyihir yang sedang minum, makan dan lain-lain. Disana juga ada penginapan. Sherina memutuskan untuk menginap disana saja, murah dan menghemat biaya selagi ia akan ke Gringgot.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miss?" tanya seorang pelayan ramah.

"oh, eh, ya tentu. Aku ingin menyewa sebuah kamar untuk satu orang."

"Baiklah... Oh tunggu, senang bisa melihat mu Mr. Malfoy." Pria itu membungkuk, seakan sedang bertemu dengan raja.

Draco hanya menangguk dan tersenyum.

"Silakan ikuti aku, Mrs." Pinta pria pelayan ceking itu.

"Draco, ku tinggal dulu ya?" ucap Sherina.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu disini." Ucap Draco.

Sherina mengikuti pria tua ceking itu menaikki tangga menuju lantai atas. Tidak terlalu buruk, itu yang dipikirkan Sherina.

"Silakan Miss. Ini kamar Anda." Ucap Pria bernama Ken itu sambil membukakan pintu kamar nomor 7.

"maaf jika anda tidak puas. Kami hanya memiliki satu tipe kamar yang sama satu sama lain." Ucap Ken.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah cukup untukku. Jika boleh tau, berapa harga permalamnya, Sir?" Ucap Sherina.

"2 Galleons untuk satu malam." Ucap Ken.

"Gall apa?" Sherina tak paham.

"Itu adalah uang yang berlaku didunia sihir inggris, madam." Ucap Ken ramah.

"Oh, maaf tapi aku hanya punya dolar." Ucap Sherina membuka dompetnya.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa menukarnya di Gringgot." Ucap Ken.

"Um, baiklah. Aku mau keluar sebentar. Jadi, barangku kutinggalkan disana." Ucap Sherina.

"Baik, Miss. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Ucap Ken ramah.

"kau juga." Balas Sherina

Sherina mengambil dompet dan hapenya. Lalu turun kebawah menemui Draco.

"Maaf lama, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Sherina menyesal.

"tak apa. Ayo." Ucap Draco.

Sherina berjalan disebelah Draco. Ia memandang sekeliling Diagon Alley kagum.

"Em, Draco. Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dunia sihir di Inggris kepadaku?" pinta Sherina.

"Ya, tentu. Di sini, setiap penyihir memiliki tongkat sihir. Aku yakin kau tau itu." ucap Draco.

"tidak, aku tidak tau. Apa itu tongkat sihir?" Sherina bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa? Memangnya kau menggunakan apa sebagai senjata ataupun melakukan sihir?" Draco terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tak percaya jika Sherina tidak tau dan tidak punya tongkat sihir.

"keris. Tetapi, kebanyakan menggunakan batin." Jelas Sherina.

"Keris? Apa itu?" kini Draco yang balik tanya heran.

"Senjata tradisional di daerah tempat tinggalku dulu." Ucap Sherina.

"Bisa kau tunjukan?" tanya Draco serius.

"Tentu, tapi aku tak membawanya sekarang. Kutinggalkan di penginapan." Ucap Sherina

"Oh, baiklah. Kau wajib memiliki tongkat sihir. Setelah dari Gringgot, aku akan mengantarmu membeli tongkat sihir di toko Olivander." Ucap Draco.

"Oh, terima kasih. Kau baik sekali." Ucap Sherina.

"Itu berlebihan." Jawab Draco.

Saat sampai di Gringgot, Sherina menunjukan kunci itu kepada Goblin disana. Sang Goblin meminta setetes darah Sherina untuk membuktikan jika itu kunci asli.

Crasss..

Sebuah sinar hijau keluar dari wand milik petugas di Gringgot itu berhasil menyayat tangan kanan Sherina. Darah segar menetes dari tangan Sherina. Ia nyengir kesakitan. Lalu sang petugas merapalkan mantra untuk menutup luka sayatan itu.

Dalam beberapa detik, kunci itu berubah warna menjadi hijau. Jika berubah menjadi merah, itu berarti palsu. Dan hijau berarti kebalikannya.

Goblin itu meminta Sherina untuk mengikutinya menuju brangkas nya.

"Pegangan yang erat madam." Kata Goblin itu. tanpa banyak tanya, Sherina berpegangan pada pegangan yang terletak disamping kereta luncur itu.

Kereta itu meluncur dengan cepat, membuat Sherina berteriak karena tekanannya. Sedetik kemudian, sampai pada brangkas miliknya. Sang Goblin membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sherina saat melihat tumpukan emas menjulang tinggi. Sherina tak menyangka jika orang tuanya sekaya ini.

Sherina agak canggung mengambil emas-emas itu. Ia menatap Goblin itu ragu. Goblin itu menjawabnya."Tak perlu ragu, Mrs. Itu adalah resmi milik anda. Anda bisa mengambilnya kapanpun dan berapapun." Ucap Goblin itu

"Eh, baiklah." Sherina hanya mengambil secakup koin kecil atau galleons dan sebuah emas batang.

Lalu mereka keluar.

"Kau lama sekali?" tanya Draco kesal.

"Oh, maaf. Aku agak shock dengan kereta tadi." Ucap Sherina.

Sekarang giliran Draco yang masuk ke brangkasnya.

-setelah keluar dari Gringgot-

"Draco, kau bilang kau akan mengantarku ke toko Olivander membeli tongkat sihir." Tagih Sherina.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa. Ayo ikuti aku." Ucap Draco.

-Di Olivander-

"aku akan ketoko sebelah, Olivander akan melayanimu dengan baik." Ucap Draco membuka pintu.

"Oh, Baiklah."

Toko Olivander saat itu benar-benar ramai. Sherina memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai sepi dan duduk dikursi.

Sherina duduk disebelah orang asing yang mengerikan.

"Boleh saya duduk disini tuan?" ucap Sherina ramah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Halooohh.. maaf banget ya telat apdet, karena laptop saya sedang trouble ini. Gimana chapter ini? Reviyuw dong. Kalau ada pertanyaan PM aja.

.

.

.

_[1] ayah dari kakek saya selalu bawa keris kalau kemana-mana. Katanya tolak bala. Tetapi, saya tidak terlalu percaya hal seperti itu._


	5. Chapter 5

Chandagates : haloooohhh.. terima kasih sudah review lagi. Kurang gereget ya? Saya udah duga kalo bakal kurang emosional. Semoga chandagates suka dengan chapt Ini..

Sinta Malfoy : hallooohh. Terima kasih sudah review lagi. Siapa ya pria asing itu? Liat sendiri deh. Semoga mbak Sinta Malfoy suka dengan chap ini :p *maksa* #diCrucioJK

Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : Halo mbaakk. Terima kasih sudah review lagi. Hohoho.. penasaran? Cekidot deh. Semoga Mbak Merrya suka dengan chap ini. #disapperate

.

.

.

Disclaimer : punya bunda JK Rowling.

Summary : semuanya baru.

A/N : haloohh, ternyata masuk juga chap yang sebelumnya. Padahal saya unggahnya lewat hp. *bersyukur. Yang garis miring itu berarti suasana yang saya gambarkan melalui lagu

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

Pria itu sesaat memandang Sherina aneh, mungkin ia berpikir jika gadis itu pertama kali datang kesini. Sherina risih dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki yang dilontarkan kepada Sherina. Sherina menatapnya balik dngan tersenyum. akhirnya pria itu mengangguk dan mempersilakan duduk Sherina disebelahnya. Ada rasa aneh didalam dada mereka berdua, seperti... entahlah, author tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Sherina memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Mengajak bicara seorang Severus Snape yang dari tadi memandangnya tajam.

"Ada yang salah, Sir?" tanya Sherina penasaran.

"No, nothing." Severus langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sherina.

"um, baiklah." Sherina merasa kikuk. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat seseorang yang begitu dingin dan seperti kelelawar raksasa itu. orang yang aneh-pikir Sherina.

"Sepertinya anda bukan dari sini, Miss?" tanya Snape dingin.

"Oh, iya. Aku bukan dari Inggris. Aku berasal dari Indonesia." Ucap Sherina bangga.

"Oh, i see." Jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Ia berdiri menuju Olivander dan meninggalkan Sherina. "Aku akan ke Olivander dulu Miss. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Ucap Snape secara gentleman

:"Oh, tentu. Senang bisa mengenalmu Mr..." Sherina terhenti karena tidak tau namanya.

"Severus. Severus Snape." Ucap Snape.

"Ya, senang bisa mengenalmu Mr. Snape." Sherina tersenyum.

Severus hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. Dia tersenyum! Tunggu, lebih tepatnya hampir tersenyum. Merlin! Bahkan dia tidak pernah tersenyum dan seramah itu pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Author! (lupakan yang satu ini) dan sekarang, ia tersenyum pada orang asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu. Ya Tuhan, beruntung sekali Sherina.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Snape, senang bisa berjumpa dengan Anda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Olivander ramah.

"Ya, ada. Aku ingin bertanya ini wand kepunyaan siapa." Jawab snape sambil mengeluarkan sebuah wand dari saku jubahnya.

"biar kulihat dulu Mr. Snape." Olivander mengabil dan memeriksa tongkat itu. "urat naga, akar kayu elm. Yaa, kurasa aku tau siapa pemilik wand ini." Ucap Olivander menaruh tongkat itu.

"katakan." Ucap Snape yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"jika aku tidak salah, tongkat ini dulunya milik Albus Dumbledore. Tapi ini sudah berpindah tangan, dan aku tak tau siapa pemiliknya kini." Ucap Olivander menyesal.

"Albus? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Snape menyambar tongkat itu dan menaruhnya disaku. Sebelum meninggalkan toko Olivander, ia pamit pada Sherina.

"Aku pergi dulu Mis..boleh ku tahu nama Anda?" tanya Snape 'ramah?'

"Sherina, Sherina Tristy Purnama. Tolong panggil aku Sherina saja." Jawab Sherina.

"baiklah, panggil aku Severus kalau begitu." Ucap Snape yang 'lagi-lagi ramah'?

"Baik, Mistt..Severus. senang bisa mengenalmu" balas Sherina menjabat tangan Snape

Draco, tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat teman barunya sedang berbicara kepada ayah baptisnya itu. ia melongo, karena tak sengaja melihat Snape tersenyum pada orang lain dan berjabat tangan pula!. Oke, ini benar-benar aneh. Pikir Draco

Snape menyadari Malfoy muda sedang melongo, ia menepuk pundak Draco untuk menyadarkannya.

"Eh, Um, Yeah. Hai Profesor. Apa kabar?" Ucap Draco untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Baik. Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu Malfoy. Aku akan pergi dulu. " Ucap Snape menyeringai dingin seperti biasa.

"Baik, sampai jumpa, Profesor." Ucap Draco.

"Sampai jumpa, Severus." Ucap Sherina.

Saat Severus Snape berlalu pergi, Draco menatap Sherina tak yakin. Ia masih tak percaya jika seorang Anti-Sosial seperti Severus akan seramah itu pada orang lain, apalagi yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ada apa Draco? Kenapa kau memandangku aneh seperti itu?" ucap Sherina heran.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, bagaimana kau mengenal Profesor Snape?" ucap Draco.

"Eh, entahlah. Kami baru saja kenalan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia pria yang ramah walaupun dia sikapnya dingin." Ucap Sherina asal ceplos.

"APA? Ramah kau bilang? Ya Ampun Sherina, dia itu guru yang paling sadis, kejam, raja tega dan yang paling ditakuti di sekolahku –Hogwarts dulu. Dia adalah mantan mata-mata! Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya ramah?" Tanya Draco beruntun seperti kereta api.

"entahlah, menurutku dia tidak semengerikan yang kau ceritakan. Sudahlah, ayo antarkan aku ke sana untuk memilih tongkat sihir." Pinta Sherina.

"Ayo." Ucap Draco singkat.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miss? Oh, Mr Malfoy, senang bisa melihatmu kemari." Tanya Olivander ramah.

"Kau juga Mr. Olivander. Aku ingin mengantarkan temanku untuk membeli tongkat sihir baru." Ucap Draco.

"oh, baiklah. Silakan coba yang ini, Mrs. Silakan kau ayunkan." Ucap Olivander

Sherina mengayunkan tongkat itu, ternyata malah membakar kursi disampingnya.

"Hmm, tidak cocok. Silakan coba ini. Kayu elm dan urat unicorn" Ujar Olivander memberikan tongkat berukuran 20 cm itu.

Masih tidak cocok. Kali ini malah lebih parah karena hampir meledakkan lemari dibelakang Olivander.

"Oh. Mungkinkah yang ini?" batin Olivander.

"kalau begitu, silakan coba yang ini. Bulu pheonix dan serat nadi naga." Ucap Olivander menyerahkan tongkat berukuran 27 cm itu.

Kali ini cocok, Sherina, Olivander dan Draco merasa lega.

"berapa harga untuk ini, Mr Olivander?" tanya Sherina.

"10 Galleons." Ucap Olivander.

"Oh, baik. Ini uangnya Mr." Ucap Sherina menyerahkan galleon-galleon itu.

"Senang bisa melayanimu. Mrs dan Mr." Ucap Olivander.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan toko Olivander dan kembali ke leaky Couldron saat hari sudah mulai gelap. Sherina merasa hari pertamanya di Inggris melelahkan. Ia merasa senang dengan apa yang ia alami hari ini, dan berharap besok akan lebih menyenangkan lagi.

"Eh, Sherina. Kurasa aku hanya bisa mengantarmu disini. aku harus permisi dulu." Ucap Draco.

"Baik Draco. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini." Ucap Sherina.

"Tentu." Ucap Draco.

"apa kau bisa mengajakku berkeliling besok, mate?" tanya Sherina.

"Eh, sepertinya bisa." Ucap Draco.

"Baik." Ucap Sherina.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Draco.

"Sampai jumpa" Sherina.

Ia menunggu sapai Draco berbalik, baru meninggalkan halaman dan menuju kekamarnya.

-Severus PoV-

Sekarang, sejak aku melakukan kesalahan dimasa laluku. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah dan semakin menutup diri dari orang lain. Aku tak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu. Sudah cukup sakit melihat Blade bertahun-tahun ini, sekarang aku malah menjadi kolega-nya? Mentornya? Merlin! Itu membakar dadaku.

Saat aku meminta bantuan Albus, ia sudah berusaha untuk membuat aku melupakan rasa bersalahku dulu. Tetapi tidak bisa, hanya usaha sia-sia. Bahkan penyihir terkuat pun tidak bisa!

Sherina, yaaa, nama gadis itu. dia begitu mirip dengan Rovine Blade 17 tahun lalu. Sangat mirip sekali.

Apakah ia anak Blade yang berarti juga anakku?

Aku merasa, aku merasa memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat saat berada didekanya.

Tapi tidak mungkin ia anakku.

Jika ia anakku, mungkin ia pasti akan mengenali ayahnya sendiri.

Dan matanya, sangat mirip dengan mataku.

Oh ayolah Severus! Jutaan orang didunia memiliki mata hitam! Ingat dan catat itu baik-baik!

Aku akan me-Legillimens nya jika bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, mungkin aku bisa mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan tujuannya datang ke Inggris. Bisa jadi itu menjadi informasi berharga bagiku.

"_you came to me like the dawn through the nite._

_Just shinin' like the sun, out of my dream_

_And into my life, you are the one, you are the one." _

_(Michael Bolton – I said i love you but i lied)_

-end of PoV-

Sherina juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Severus. Sherina juga merasakan hal itu. sempat berfikir dibenaknya jika ia akan bertanya kepada Severus, tetapi dibatalkannya. Karena itu tidak sopan. Apalagi, Severus baru dikenalnya sore tadi kan?

"Aku tak mau menyinggung perasaan orang lain yang baru aku kenal" batinnya.

Ia terlalu lelah hari ini, dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Sebelumnya ia mengabari ibu dan ayahnya yang berada di Indonesia tentang hal ini.(disana ada signal kah? *abaikan*)

-4 hours later-

Sherina terbangun dari mimpinya yang aneh jam 1 malam. Ia bermimpi mendapat wangsit[1] dari pak Bagus. Entah apa maksud dari mimpi itu, yang jelas ayahnya mengatakan tentang seseorang bernama Harcrom, Willem. Sherina tidak mengenal siapa Willem Harcrom itu. ia berniat akan menanyakannya pada Draco besok, siapa tau mimpi itu ada hubungannya dengan misi pencariannya sekarang. Dan siapa tau lagi, Draco mengenalnya.

Ia bangun, lalu duduk ditepi ranjangnya untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sedang berkelana ke negeri mimpi. Sherina merasa pusing, ia turun kebawah untuk mencari makanan atau apa saja yang bisa dimakan di kedai Ken. Ia juga membawa keris dan tongkat sihirnya, untuk jaga-jaga saja dan menaruhnya disaku kanan dan saku kirinya. Yah, untung kerisnya tidak terlalu besar, jadi paling tidak, tak kelihatan begitu menonjol.

Sherina membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Ternyata Leaky Couldron tak begitu ramai jika malam hari seperti ini. Dan disana ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul, sedang rapat mungkin? Tapi rapat apa? Kenapa disini? dan kenapa malam-malam begini?

"Tidak Alastor. Aku setuju dengan Albus." Ucap wanita tua bertopi penyihir tinggi.

"Kau harus percaya, Minerva. Ini demi Hogwarts." Ucap pria yang matanya yang sebelah kiri berada diluar itu.

"Aku yakin, Sirius juga akan setuju dengan rencana Albus. Ya kan Sirius?" tanya Minerva McGonnagal kepada mantan muridnya dulu.

"aku menyukai kedua rencana itu. tetapi, apayang dikatakan Albus benar Alastor. Kau harus melakukannya." Ucap Sirius.

"Hm.. baiklah, akan kucoba sekuat mungkin." Ucap Alastor.

"Kurasa kita kedatangan tamu baru." Ucap Albus sambil memandang Sherina dari kejauhan.

Sherina merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu rapat yang sepertinya penting itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum." Sherina merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa nona. Rapat kami juga sudah selesai." Ucap pria bermata biru dan berjanggut perak itu ramah.

"Oh, baik. Aku akan kembali kekamarku." Ucap Sherina.

"Tunggu, jika tidak keberatan. Silakan bergabung bersama kami." Tawar Albus.

"Eh, tentu. Jika kalian tidak keberatan." Sherina masih merasa asing dan tidak enak kepada Albus dan kawan-kawannya.

"Tentu saja tidak keberatan." Ucap Minerva ramah.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sherina.

Alastor dan Sirius tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu, Miss?" Tanya Sirius.

"Sherina Tristy Purnama." Ucap Sherina menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu.

"baiklah Miss Pulnhamha, apa aku boleh memanggil nama depanmu? Aku merasa kesulitan mengucap nama belakangmu." Tanya Albus. Jelas saja lah, mereka kan bukan orang Indonesia, jadi ya susah mengucap nama belakang Sherina yang indonesia banget itu.

"Tentu saja, saya tidak keberatan. Sir." Ucap Sherina.

"Ah, senangnya. Kenalkan, aku Albus Dumbledore, dia Minerva McGonaggal, Alastor Moody, dan Sirius Black. Aku kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Minerva dan Alastor adalah stafku. Dan Sirius, ia ayah baptis Harry Potter." Albus memperkenalkan anakbuahnya itu.

"Senang bisa mengenal kalian Mr and Mrs. Jadi, kalian temannya Sevv-maksudku Mr. Snape?" tanya Sherina hati-hati. Dan berpikir, siapa Harry Potter itu?

"Ah, Severus. Tentu saja. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Minerva.

"Ya, kami bertemu ditoko Olivander siang tadi." Ucap Sherina.

"Oh, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, Mrs." Ucap Alastor.

"Dia baru datang pagi ini Moody!" bantah Sirius sok tau.

"bukan. Aku merasa Deja Vu" ucap Alastor.

"kalau tidak salah, kau seperti siswaku dulu yang bernama. Emm.." Minerva mengingat-ingat.

"Blade?" ucap Albus.

"Ah, iya. Tepat sekali. Blade, Rovine. Dia ahli ramuan dan Pertahanan teradap ilmu hitam saat itu." ucap Alastor.

"Minerva, Alastor! Bukankah Blade juga stafku?" ucap Albus memisahkan perdebatan mereka.

"Whoops, aku lupa. Maaf." Ucap Minerva.

"Aku juga." Ucap Moody.

"Dasar pikun. Sudah tua kalian." Ledek Albus.

"Kau juga sudah tua kan Albus?" goda Minerva.

"Grr, aku tidak merasa tua. Hahaha." Albus tertawa.

Sherina tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Albus menatap Sirius aneh.

"Sirius, sedang apa kau?" suara Albus mengagetkan Sirius yang sedang memandang mata Sherina.

"Tidak, hanya saja, matanya seperti seseorang yang tak asing bagiku. Seperti Snivellus itu." ucap Sirius.

"kau bercanda?" ucap Alastor.

"Tidak, aku yang sering menjahilinya semasa di Hogwarts dulu, jadi aku mengerti seperti apa mata Snivellus itu." Ucap Sirius memandang Albus.

"Tidak Sirius, jutaan orang bermata hitam." Bantah Alastor.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tidak mungkin gadis cantik ini anak si Snape Snivellus itu." ucap Sirius.

Sherina tertawa geli mendengar julukan yang diberikan Sirius kepada Severus.

"Oh, Sirius. Bisakah kau tidak genit! Ingat istrimu dirumah!" ucap Alastor.

"Aku tidak genit Mad-eye. Semua orang disini tau jika gadis ini cantik." Bantah Black.

"Ayolah, kalian terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Ucap Sherina malu.

"Kau bukan dari Inggris kan?" tanya Pria berjanggut panjang itu.

"Tidak, Sir. Aku berasal dari Indonesia dan baru tiba pagi tadi." Ucap Sherina.

"Bisa kau ceritakan dunia sihir disana?" ucap Albus.

Glotaakkkkkkk

Sesuatu dari saku Sherina terjatuh. Kerisnya terjatuh.

"eh, maaf." Ucap Sherina malu sambil memasukan benda itu kedalam sakunya.

"Benda apa itu, Miss?" ucap Minerva.

"ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ditanyakan Mr. Dumbledore tadi. Jika di sini, ini sama dengan tongkat sihir. Semua penyihir Indonesia, terutama di daerah ku menggunakan keris sebagai media untuk melakukan sihir. Tidak selalu, kebanyakan menggunakan ilmu kebatinan." Jelas Sherina sambil menunjukan keris itu.

"Bisa kulihat?" tanya Albus tertarik.

"tentu, hati-hati jangan membukanya terlalu keras. Nanti yang didalamnya akan marah." Saran Sherina.

"apa didalamnya?" tanya Minerva penasaran.

"Singa putih." Ucap Sherina.

"memang muat?" goda Sirius.

"mau kutunjukan?" ucap Sherina.

"jika kau tidak keberatan, tentu." Ucap McGonnaggal sambil memberikan keris itu pada Sherina.

Sherina memjamkan mata dan merapalkan mantra dalam bahasa jawa kuno. Yang membuat mereka semua bingung. Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul asap putih dari ujung keris itu.

Jjiiiuuuusssssssssss

Asap itu melesat dan membentuk gumpalan yang akhirnya berubah menjadi sosok singa putih transparan.

"Wow! Singa yang gagah. Dan itu indah sekali." Ucap Minerva kagum.

"Ya, Minerva. Indah sekali."

Mereka semua terkagum-kagum. Sejenak kemudian, singa itu semakin memudar dan akhirnya menghilang.

Sherina membuka matanya. Dan menyapa kembali mereka.

"Itu tadi sepertinya melelahkan. Seperti membuat Patronus." Ucap Sirius.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku masih dalam tahap latihan untuk bisa berbicara dengan singa itu." ucap Sherina.

"Sepertinya, sudah saatnya kita kembali ke Hogwarts." Ucap Albus.

"Ya, tentu. Maaf sudah mengganggu malammu Miss. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Ucap Minerva.

"Aku—kami semua pamit ya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Moody.

"Senang bisa mengenal kalian semua. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan juga." Ucap Sherina.

Dalam sekejap, mereka pun sudah hilang dari hadapan Sherina.

"Belum sampai 24 jam aku di London sudah mendapat banyak teman. Senangnya." Batin Sherina.

Ia pun kembali kekamarnya untuk mandi. Karena ini sudah jam 5 pagi. Ia tak mau terlambat untuk tournya nanti.

-beberapa jam kemudian.-

Draco sudah menunggu Sherina dibawah. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri, ia ditemani oleh seorang temannya yang bernama Harry Potter. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak umur 11 tahun.

"Hai Draco. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Sherina.

"Hai, tak apa. Kenalkan, ini sahabatku Harry Potter, sahabat terbaikku." Ujar Draco yang memperkenalkan Harry.

"Hai. Aku Harry Potter. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Miss." Ucap Harry.

"Hai. Aku Sherina Tristy Purnama, panggil aku Sherina." Sherina menjabat tangan Harry.

"Baik, Sherina." Ucap Harry.

"Kurasa cukup kenalannya. Ayo, aku akan menjadi guiding disini." ucap Draco.

"Baik, Tuan Guiding." Goda Sherina.

-Ke Hogsmeade-

"Apa itu Hogwarts?" Tanya Sherina.

"Ya, itu sekolahku dengan Harry dulu." Ucap Draco.

"Ayo kita ke kedai itu, membeli semangkuk eskrim sambil menikmati pemandangan kastil dari sana mungkin. Aku lapar." Ucap Harry.

"ayolah Har, kita baru beberapa jam disini." ucap Draco.

"Sepertinya, aku akan setuju dengan Harry." Ucap Sherina.

Draco pasrah saja. 1 lawan 2. Ckckck.

Saat berjalan menuju kedai itu, ia melihat Snape sedang berbicara kepada seseorang.

"Hey, Draco! Itu ayahmu dengan Profesor Snape." Ucap Harry.

"yang benar? Mana?" tanya Draco tidak kelihatan.

"Itu, didepan toko ramuan." Ucap Harry.

"Itu ayahmu Draco?" Tanya Sherina.

"Eh, iya." Ucap Draco bangga.

"Ayah mu tampan sepertimu. Hahahaha." Goda Sherina

"Kalau meledek jangan gitu deh." Ucap Draco sambil menyeringai khas.

"Hey aku serius!" Goda gadis itu.

"Kau bukan Sirius, kau Sherina." Bantah Harry yang kini tertawa.

"Eh, ya. Aku Sherina bukan Sirius. Hahaha." Ia ikut tertawa.

"Ayo, aku kenalkan ke ayahku." Ucap Draco.

"Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk sekarang, Draco." Ucap Sherina.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Mereka berdua kan ayahku." Ucap Draco.

"Terserah kau saja deh." Sherina pasrah.

Draco menghampiri Severus dan Lucius yang sedang mengobrol. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi wajah mereka serius sekali.

"Hai, Dad." Ucap Draco semangat.

"Hai Drake. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Lucius.

"Berkunjung saja. Oh iya, kenalkan ini teman baruku. Sherina. Dia berasal dari Indonesia, dad! Negara yang kita kunjungi tahun lalu." Jelas Draco antusias

"Oh. Senang bertemu denganmu Mrs. Aku Lucius Malfoy." Ucap Lucius ramah.

"Senang bertemu anda Mr. Malfoy." Ucap Sherina tak kalah ramah.

"Oh, hai Severus. Senang bisa berjumpa dengan mu lagi." Ucap Sherina.

"Aku juga Sherina." Ucap Severus.

Mereka semua mengobrol beberapa saat. Diantara mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kecuali Snape, dia masih kategori orang yang sulit tertawa. Jika tersenyum, mungkin masih bisa. Harry merasa demikian juga, ia masih agak grogi jika bertemu dengan Snape.

"Kami akan ke kedai itu, dad. Aku mau menikmati Hogwarts dari sini. Kau tau kan, dad, jika aku merindukan sekolah itu." ucap Draco.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kerumah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Draco, Severus, dan Harry." Ucap Lucius.

"Sampai jumpa Mr. Malfoy." Ucap Sherina dan Harry bersamaan.

"See you at home dad." Ucap Draco.

Severus hanya diam dan mengangguk. Kini kembali menatap garang Potter.

"Profesor, apakabar?" Harry basa-basi.

"Aku? Tidak buruk." Jawab Snape dengan seringai khasnya.

"Ah senangnya bertemu dengan profesor kesayanganku ini." Goda Draco.

Severus merasa risih dengan kata 'kesayanganku' itu. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Kami—Aku dan Harry merindukan anda Sir." Ucap Draco

"Maaf telah membuat kalian, para penggemarku kecewa. Tapi, sayangnya aku tak merindukan kalian. Sama sekali tidak" Kali ini mata Snape memancarkan sikap yang tidak biasanya. Mengajak bercanda seorang orang. Damn! Yang benar saja.

"Oohh mengharukan. Kalian saling menyayangi yah ternyata." Sherina ikut-ikutan menggoda.

"Tidak." Ucap mereka bertiga barengan.

"ehehe, santai saja ya." Sherina mengalah karena merasa dikacangin.

"Aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Semoga hari kalian –para penggemar Snape menyenangkan." Ucap Snape yang langsung melesat hilang.

"Dia bisa bercanda juga rupanya." Ucap Harry.

"Harry, tidak selamanya orang itu tidak tertawa dan membuat lelucon." Bantah Sherina.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kedai itu saja." Draco menggandeng mereka berdua.

"Hei, kalau lapar santai saja bung." Ucap Harry.

-Di Kedai-

"hey, aku punya 3 tiket emas untuk Quidditch Hogwarts tahun ini. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Draco sambil melahap eskrim itu.

"Quidditch? Apa itu?" tanya Sherina.

"Sudahlah, lihat saja minggu depan." Ucap Harry.

"Baiklah." Balas Sherina.

_Kita masih disini._

_Kita masih berdiri._

_Tunjukan pada dunia_

_Arti sahabat._

_(Nidjie – Arti Sahabat)_

-Back to Leaky Couldron-

Senangnya menjalani hari ini dengan teman-teman baru Sherina. Oh ya Tuhan. Ia sampai lupa tidak mengabari orang tua angkatnya di Indonesia.

_To : Ibuk (+6285xxxxxx), Bapak (+6281xxxxxxxx)_

_Pak, buk, Sherina seneng banget disini. Sherina punya banyak teman yang baik. Namanya Draco Malfoy lan(dan) Harry Potter. Aku juga bertemu banyak sekali orang yang aneh. Seperti yang namanya Severus Snape, luarnya mengerikan bu. Kayak vampir. Tapi, ternyata dia baik loh. Bapak dan ibu baik-baik nggeh(ya) dirumah._

_To : Sherina _

_From Bapak_

_Bapak ugi seneng yen kowe seneng ndok (bapak senang jika kamu senang, nak). Hati-hati ya nak sama orang yang baru, bapak kuatir kamu kenapa-kenapa. Kalau sempet pulang nggih nak._

_To : Sherina :_

_From Ibuk_

_Nggih nduk. Kapan-kapan yen sempet kancamu kenalno marang ibuk(kapan-kapan kalau sempat kenalkan teman-temanmu ke ibuk ). Ibuk kangen nduk. Semoga sukses nggih Nduk._

_To : Bapak (+6281xxxxxxx), Ibuk (+6285xxxxxxxx) _

_Nggih, Ma, Pa. Sherina ugi kangen kaliyan ibu lan bapak(Sherina juga kangen sama ibu dan bapak). Do'akan aku berhasil ya Ma, Pa. Jaga kesehatan nggih._

Sherina kembali teringat dengan Pak Bagus dan Bu Retno.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

[1] wangsit adalah warisan atau petunjuk yang dihadirkan secara ghaib.

.

.

A/N : Hallooooooooooooo, NightAsh datang lagi. Semoga gak kecewa dengan kisah di chap ini. Kalau saya baca ulang sih, sepertinya membosankan sekali. Kemistri Snape sama Sherina kurang? Oh itu emang saya bikin gitu. Jadi kesannya kan lebih step by step *eaak

Saya kasih bocoran ya, dichapter berikutnya, mereka akan menyaksikan Quidditch dan Sherina diajak gabung ke Orde dan ikut dalam misi penyelamatan. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. #plakk

Jadi,saya mohon diri jika ada kesalahan, mohon saya di ingatkan.

Review? I always needs Review from Reviewers #hug


	6. Chapter 6

Haloooowww... ketemu lagi dengan author yang lebay bin gaje ini. Hahaha (abaikan)

Sinta Malfoy : entah kenapa ya, apa yang mbak Sinta Malfoy tulis selalu sama dengan dokumen yang sudah siap saya submit. Punya kemampuan Legillimency kah? Atau Occlumency saya yang kurang uwow? *abaikan* kalau Draco, saya bikin pairing sama original character. Kalo Sherina? Saya masih dalam tahap berpikir untuk pairing Sherina dengan Riddle.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : sepertinya bukan punya saya deh.

Summary : Sherina diajak Dumbledore untuk bergabung di-Orde dan akan mempunyai misi menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang menjadi tawanan para Death Eaters

A/N : pemimpin para DE bukan aa' Riddle *abaikan kata aa' barusan* | anggep aja Draco anggota Orde. Rating M for killing scene.

.

.

.

1 Minggu kemudian.

Sore yang tenang. Setenang perasaan gadis berambut hitam ikal, bermata hitam berkulit seperti orang british pada umumnya –Sherina duduk diatas balkon di lantai dua Leaky Couldron. Sebuah alunan musik dari 'Air Supply – Good bye' yang berasal gadgetnya ditambah dengan segelas teh hangat semakin membuat pikirannya santai. Ia mengalami hari yang berat minggu lalu. Pemandangan kota London di sore hari tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya.

_You would never ask me why_

_My heart is so disguise_

_I just can live a lie anymore_

_I would rather hurt my self_

_Than to ever make you cry_

_There's nothing left to try  
Though it's gonna hurt us both  
There's no other way than to say goodbye_

_(Air Supply – Good Bye)_

.

.

.

"Lagu yang indah, Miss." Ucap seseorang berkacamata bulan separo.

Sherina kaget dengan kedatangan Albus Dumbledore secara tiba-tiba."Oh, anda mengagetkan saya Sir. Ya, ini lagu favorit saya."

"maaf membuat Anda kaget miss. Jika tidak keberatan, bisakah anda ikut aku kebawah? Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan dengan Anda." Ucap Dumbledore.

"Em, baik, Sir." Ucap Sherina setuju sambil mengangguk cepat.

Sherina membuntuti Albus dari belakang. Ratusan bahkan ribuan pertanyaan berterbangan dipikirannya. "sepertinya ini penting. Tapi, apa hubungannya denganku?" dan masih banyak lagi.

Sampai di bawah, Sherina melihat Leaky Couldron 'tutup.' Tidak biasanya Leaky Couldron tutup, apalagi saat sore-sore begini. Ternyata disana sudah ada banyak sekali orang. Ada Minerva, Alastor, Sirius, Harry Potter dan banyak lagi. Sherina berpikir kembali, ia bertanya-tanya kemana Draco. Kok dia tidak ada. Biasanya ada Harry pasti ada Draco, kecuali pada beberapa saat tertentu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Miss." Ucap Minerva.

"Ada apa, Mrs McGonnagal? Kenapa kedai ditutup?" tanya Sherina penasaran. Rasa ingin tau yang kuat. Sifat dari ayah dan ibu kandungnya mengalir pada darahnya. Keras kepala seperti ayahnya, dan ramah seperti ibunya, itu yang paling menonjol dari dalam diri Sherina.

"Lebih baik kalian perkenalkan dulu siapa kalian. Aku Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, panggil saja Hagrid." Ucap manusia berewok besar raksasa itu.

"Aku Fred, dan ini George. Kami saudara kembar." Ucap mereka bergantian.

"Aku..Emm, Neville. Neville Longbottom" ucap Neville

" Aku Bill Weasley dan ini istriku Fleur." Ucap Bill.

"Aku Tom Riddle Jr." Ucap pria tampan berambut raven itu.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka semua bergantian, ada Kingsley, ada Remus, ada Arthur Weasley.

"Aku Sherina. Senang bisa mengenal kalian." Sherina memperkenalkan diri.

"Cukup perkenalannya. Ada hal yang harus kami sampaikan padamu, Mrs." Ucap Albus.

"Sini, mendekatlah." Ucap Alastor.

"Jadi begini, kau pastinya mengenal Draco Malfoy kan?" tanya Albus.

"Ya, Sir. Ada apa dengan Draco?" tanya Sherina khawatir.

"Harry bercerita kepadaku –kami semua bahwa kau sudah berteman dengan Draco sejak pertama kali datang ke London. Lucius, ayah Draco, mencurigai bahwa kau dan Harry akan memiliki takdir untuk menghancurkan ratu kegelapan Bellatrix. Seperti yang akan kami ceritakan ke anda, Mrs. Lucius menculik anaknya sendiri dan menjadikannya sandra untuk memancing kau dan Harry datang." Ucap Albus.

"Apa? Mr Malfoy? Aku bertemu dengannya minggu lalu, kurasa dia orang yang baik. Tidak mungkin menjadikan anaknya sendiri sebagai sandra." Ucap Sherina tak percaya.

"Kurasa kau harus membaca koran ini, Mrs." Kingsley menyerahkan sebuah koran Daily Prophet edisi kemarin.

_Terungkap sudah! Draco Malfoy terbukti bukan anak biologis Lucius Malfoy._

Membaca judulnya saja Sherina sudah shock. Ternyata itu alasan kenapa Draco menjadi merenung beberapa hari ini. Tetapi, kenapa ia tidak bercerita kepada Harry ataupun Sherina? Ah, mungkin ia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya ikut sedih.

_Lucius Malfoy, siapa yang tidak mengenal laki-laki berusia 45 tahun ini. Seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal akan kekayaannya setelah keluarga Black. Dibalik kejayaannya kini, ternyata Lucius terbukti tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Narcissa, istri Lucius hamil karena perbuatannya dengan sepupu Lucius yang bernama, Antonio Malfoy,saat belum menikah dengan Lucius dulu. Draco, begitu terpukul atas fakta mengejutkan itu. saat kami mintai keterangan, Draco malah memilih untuk menghindar. Narcissa juga mengatakan bahwa Antonio sudah meninggal beberapa hari setelah pernikahan Narcissa dengan Lucius karena terserang penyakit muggle._

Sherina terhenti. Ia ikut sedih dengan apa yang dialami temannya ini. Melipat dan meletakan kembali koran yang hanya berisi berita tentang Malfoy itu dimeja.

"Jadi, ini ini juga termasuk alasan untuk mencelakai Draco, selain memancingku dan Harry?" Tanya Sherina pada Albus.

"Sherina, aku kenal betul siapa Lucius itu. dia tipe orang yang begitu melindungi keluarganya. Sebelum hal ini terjadi, Lucius pernah mengorbankan nyawanya demi anak-satu-satunya." Ucap Harry.

"lalu, kenapa ia menyandra Draco?" tanya Sherina masih penasaran.

"ada dua alasan. Pertama, mungkin ia merasa terpukul dengan fakta itu. melihat selama 17 terakhir ini Lucius menyayangi Draco seperti anaknya sendiri. kedua mungkin karena ia terkena mantra imperius oleh Bellatrix alias Dark Queen." Ucap Kingsley.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Draco?" tanya Sherina.

"Aku melihatmu memiliki potensi besar dalam dirimu. Terutama dalam ilmu mata batin." Ucap Minerva.

"Hah? Bagaimana kalian tau?" Sherina tercengang

"Lalu aku menyarankan ke Albus agar merekrut mu dalam misi ini." Ucap Minerva lagi.

"Aku setuju dengan pernyataan Minerva yang itu. jadi aku akan bertanya kepadamu, Mau kah kau bergabung dengan kami untuk menyelamatkan Draco dan tawanan yang lain?" Tawar Albus.

"Dengan senang hati. Demi persahabatan, apapun akan aku lakukan." Sherina semangat '45 menjawab.

"baik, kita akan berkumpul disini besok sore pukul tujuh. Ku harap kalian menyiapkan apa yang harus dibawa dan apa yang tidak." Ucap Albus.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baik, pertemuan selesai. Semoga malam-mu menyenangkan, Miss. Kami pergi dulu." Ucap Albus.

"Tentu. Anda juga, Sir." Ucap Sherina.

Sherina memandang Riddle. Ia berfikir, 'baru pertama kali bertemu pria setampan itu.'

-Di kamar-

Dikamarnya, Sherina mempelajari buku yang diberikan oleh Draco dan Harry mengenai 'mantra dan sihir di Inggris' minggu lalu.

Melatih lagi ilmu kebatinan yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak ia gunakan. Ternyata begitu sulit. Ia berusaha membuka mata batinnya, jadi ia bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik dinding dan membaca pikiran orang lain tanpa diketahui. Jika Legillimens masih bisa dilawan Occlumens, tetapi mata batin tidak. Bahkan korban tidak akan curiga dengan hal itu.

Ia melatih sihir patronus ala jawa nya juga, siapa tau bisa membantu. Ia juga berencana akan mencari beberapa tanaman untuk luka ringan seperti binahong. Siapa tau berfungsi.

_yen urip, dadi o nyoto._

_Yen mati, mbalik o_

_(jika hidup, jadilah nyata. Jika mati kembalilah.)_

Sherina merapalkan mantra jawa itu secara non-verbal. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar patronus ala jawanya bisa muncul dengan sempurna. Memusatkan seluruh pikirannya dan hanya memikirkan orang-orang yang paling disayangi. Sherina memikirkan Pak Bagus, Bu Retno dan orang tua kandung yang belum ia temukan.

Jiuussssssssssssssss...

Sebuah sinar putih menggumpal diujung keris Sherina lalu meluncur membentuk seekor singa putih. Kali ini singa itu tidak tembus pandang, melainkan sudah berupa singa asli.

"_Ono opo nduk, cah ayu? (ada apa anakku yang cantik?)" singa itu berbicara dalam bahasa jawa._

"_Mboten wonten nopo-napa mbah. Kulo badhe nguji ilmu niki, mbah. Pangapunten pun ngganggu panjenengan(tidak ada apa-apa, mbah. Saya hanya menguji ilmu ini. Maaf sudah mengganggu anda.)." Ucap Sherina._

"_Yo nduk cah ayu, pisan-maneh. Ojo nggawe ilmu iki sembarangan yo, nduk. Oleh nggawe yen keadaan merepet(ya nak, sekali lagi, jangan pakai ilmu ini sembarangan. Boleh pakai jika keadaan darurat saja.)." Ucap Singa itu ramah._

"_Nggih, mbah. Pangapunten e sing kathah(ya mbah, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.)." Balas Sherina._

"_Yo, saiki balikno aku ing njero(ya, sekarang kembalikan aku kedalam)." Ucap Singa itu._

"_Nggih mbah." Sherina merapal mantra tersebut secara terbalik. Secara bersamaan, singa itu masuk kembali dalam keris itu (ya mbah)._

_Yen mati, mbalik o._

_yen urip, dadi o nyoto._

Sherina menutup kembali kerisnya. Dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah kasurnya.

"itu tadi sungguh mengagumkan dan melelahkan." Batinnya. "kurasa tak perlu mengabari ibu/bapak tentang misiku besok, aku tak mau mereka khawatir. Akan kuberi tahu jika semua sudah selesai saja" pikirnya.

Sherina membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Apa yang ia lakukan tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Memasukan charger hapenya ke stopkontak, lalu ia tidur.

Ia bermimpi lagi seperti mimpinya yang sudah-sudah, ia bermimpi Pak Bagus menyebut nama Willem, Harcrom lagi.

Sherina terbangun, kali ini ia harus benar-benar menanyakan kepada Harry siapa Willem, Harcrom itu sebenarnya.

-Pagi Hari-

Matahari terbit dari timur, menembus tirai yang menutup jendela kamar Sherina. Ia terbangun tepat pukul tujuh. Menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri yang lengket karena keringat.

"aku harus bertanya kepada Harry, atau anggota Orde tentang semua _wangsit_ dari bapak." Pikirnya.

Sherina meminjam burung hantu milik Ken untuk mengirim surat kepada Harry dulu.

_To Harry._

_Hai Harry, apa kabar?_

_Bisa kau temui aku siang ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu. Ku tunggu di Diagon Alley jam 12 siang._

_NB : kau juga bisa membawa barang-barang mu untuk misi nanti malam._

_Sherina T. Purnama._

Ia menerbangkan burung bernama Holly tersebut keluar.

-beberapa jam kemudian-

Sherina sudah menunggu Harry di kedai teh yang berada di dekat toko Olivander. Ia melihat beberapa orang memandangnya aneh dengan headphone dikepalanya itu.

"Hei, Sherina." Ucap Harry

Sherina masih tak menoleh karena memasang Head phone dengan volume keras.

"Sherinaaa.." teriak Harry lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Harry merasa jengkel karena dikacangin, jadi ia langsung melepas headphone nya dari belakang.

"Hei! App yang..—ia terhenti. "Hai Harry, maaf aku tak mendengarmu." Ucap Sherina tanpa dosa.

"Kau membuatku berteriak seperti orang gila. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?" tanya harry.

"maaf, langsung saja ya. Kau kenal Willem Harcrom?" tanya Sherina.

"Willem, Ahhhh, tentu saja aku kenal. Dia kan salah satu dewan Mentri sihir saat ini." Ucap Harry.

"Dewan kementrian?" ucap Sherina tak yakin.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Memang ada apa?" tanya Harry.

"Kau belum tau kan tujuanku kemari itu apa?" Tanya Sherina.

"Tidak, memang apa kalau aku boleh tau?" Tanya Harry.

"Ceritanya panjang, seperti yang kau ketahui. Aku berasal dari Jogja, Indonesia. Aku diasuh oleh Mr Bagus dan Mrs Retno. Saat ulang tahunku minggu lalu, kedua orang tua asuhku mengatakan jika aku adalah anak angkat mereka. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Begitu tega mereka mengatakan hal itu di hari bahagia ku." Sherina menghela nafas.

"lalu?" ucap Harry penasaran kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Mereka mengatakan jika aku adalah anak dari pasangan penyihir yang berasal dari Inggris. Orang tua kandungku memberiku kalung ini. Ya, kunci Gringgot. Seorang penyihir bernama Anne memberitahuku tentang lambang ini." Sherina menitihkan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Harry. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Lalu aku meninggalkan Indonesia seminggu kemudian, pergi mencari orang tua kandungku di Inggris tanpa tau harus mencari dari mana." Ucap Harry.

Ekspresi Sherina saat sedang sedih sangat mirip dengan Profesor Blade. Benar-benar mirip. Dan matanya, mirip dengan Snape! Merlin, apa yang sudah kupikirkan. Batin Harry.

"pada suatu malam, aku bermimpi jika ayah angkatku menyebut nama Willem Harcrom berkali-kali. Aku tak tau siapa Willem itu, tapi sepertinya Willem tau asal-usulku sebenarnya." Ucap Sherina

"Tenanglah, setelah kita menyelamatkan Draco dan misi kita selesai, aku akan membantumu menemui Harcrom." Harry menenangkan Sherina yang sedang sedih.

"Thanks, mate." Ucap Sherina.

"anytime." Ucap Harry.

"kurasa waktu kita tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Dan akan lebih baik jika kita istirahat agar kita tidak lelah nanti." Ucap Harry lagi.

"Kau benar, ayo ke penginapan saja." Ucap Sherina.

"Ayo." Ucap Harry.

Di penginapan, Harry duduk di sofa sebelah kamar Sherina. Sementara Sherina menyiapkan apa yang dibawa dan apa yang tidak. Ia membawa Kerisnya, Tongkat sihir dan binahong untuk jaga-jaga.

-Jam 7 di Leaky Couldron-

Sirius dan Alastor datang menjemput Harry dan Sherina. Anggota Orde yang lain sudah berkumpul di markas utama.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Aku akan membawa kalian ke Grimmauld Place." Ucap Sirius.

"Harry, kau denganku. Dan Miss Sherina, kau dengan Alastor." Ucap Sirius lagi.

"Baik." Mereka mengangguk barengan.

Mereka ke Grimmauld Place dengan menaiki sapu terbang. Sherina awalnya ragu untuk apa mereka membawa sapu. Untuk bersih-bersih kah? Atau untuk menyamar sebagai tukang sapu diantara DE.

Lupakan.

Melesat bagai kilat. Ini pertama kalinya Sherina menaiki sapu terbang. Ia merasa takut sekaligus senang. Jika didunia muggle, mungkin seperti sepeda motor milik Valentino Rossi yang sedang melesat di sirkuit balapan.

-di Grimmauld Place-

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang. Kurasa tak perlu membuang waktu lagi. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Albus.

"Mrs Sherina, akan lebih baik kau dengan Tom saja. Ia ahli dalam PTIH." Jelas Albus lagi.

"Eh, tentu. Siapa aja bolee." Ucapnya Indonesian banget.

Disana hanya ada 10 orang diantaranya, Remus, Minerva, Tom, Neville, Fred, George, Kingsley, Molly Weasley, Arthur W, Bill Weasley dan Fleur.

"2 orang akan kami kirim ke pos terdekat untuk menangani hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan. Neville dan Fleur, aku percayakan hal ini kepada kalian. Sisanya akan menyerang." Jelas Kingsley.

"dan aku, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Dark Queen dengan mengajukan beberapa petisi damai." Jelas Albus.

"Sirius, Remus, aku dan Kingsley kalian menyerang dari depan. Arthur dan Molly dan Bill dari sisi kanan. Fred dan George dan juga Minerva dari samping kiri. Untuk Tom, Sherina, dan Harry kalian dari belakang untuk membebaskan sandra. Gunakan batu hitam buatan Si Kembar Weasley untuk melarikan diri." Ucap Alastor sebagai komandan sambil menyerahkan sekantung batu hitam.

"Siap?" ucap Alastor.

Tak ada jawaban, berarti siap.

"Go!" seru Alastor memimpin.

-Sementara itu Dark Queen dengan Albus Dumbledore-

"Aku datang dengan damai." Ucap Albus basa basi.

"Aku tau apa maksudmu, orang tua." Ucap Bella.

"Aku datang untuk mengajukan gencatan senjata, aku tak mau melibatkan orang lain karena sebuah dendammu karena masalah pribadimu dulu." Ucap Albus.

-Flashback-

Bella adalah salah satu siswi Hogwarts di tahun 40 an. Ia menjadi jahat setelah mengetahui ayahnya telah membunuh ibu kandungnya karena alasan sepele. Sejak saat itu, Bella menjadi jahat dan membunuh siapa saja laki-laki atau perempuan yang saling mencintai.

Pada masa jayanya dulu, Bella pernah dikalahkan oleh Albus. Ia dipenjara di azkaban dengan penjagaan terketat yang pernah dilakukan dunia sihir Inggris.

Namun ia berhasil lolos karena keteledoran petugas. Ia menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya tak jauh dari sel Bella. Bella mengambilnya menggunakan sihir non verbal untuk menyeret tongkat itu kedalam. Walaupun tangannya dirantai, jemarinya masih bisa mengenggam sesuatu termasuk tongkat itu. saat tongkat itu melayang kejemari Bella, ia menggunakan manta Bombarda maxima level 4 untuk menghancurkan sel itu. dan akhirnya ia lolos dari Azkaban.

-End of Flashback-

"Kau! Kau tak tau betapa sulitnya hidupku setelah ibuku tiada? Aku hidup dijalanan didunia muggle saat berusia 8 tahun. Aku mengemis. Hingga saat petugas panti asuhan membawaku ke panti asuhan. Aku sudah menguasai sihir saat itu, jadi aku menyiksa anak-anak yang berani menggangguku mengunakan kutukan Cruciatus non verbal. Kau tau orang tua, itu menyenangkan. Melihat orang lain menderita." Jelas Bella kejam.

"Tuhan! Betapa kejam kau Bella!"

(A/N : Warning rating M for killing scene dan adegan kekerasan lainnya.)

"akan kuceritakan bagian favoritku. Saat itu, aku sedang duduk ditaman seorang diri, membalik lembaran-lembaran buku yang baru kudapatkan. Sekawanan preman datang untuk mengangguku dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadaku, mereka tidak tau jika aku penyihir, mereka muggle kan? Lalu, aku merapalkan crucio kepada mereka dulu, baru menyiksanya seperti memotong ayam. Menyeret mereka ke bangunan kosong tak terpakai. disana, Aku menusuk jantung mereka, menguliti, dan mematahkan tulang-tulang itu. yang paling sempurna, aku membedah dada mereka, lalu mengeluarkan jantungnya dan memotongnya kecil-kecil. Aku berikan saja potongan jantung itu kepada anjingku. Hahaha." Bella menyeringai seram.

"Kau begitu kejam. Bahkan untuk memberikan ampun saja tidak. Semangat membunuh yang liar." Sindir Albus.

"Pergilah dari sini orang tua, aku sedang baik hati sekarang."

Dumbledore benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar cerita barusan.

-Di Halaman-

Mereka semua sampai di pos mereka masing-masing. Kingsley memancing mereka keluar dengan meng-stupeffy salah satu D.E bertopeng yang diketahui bernama Yaxley itu. tak lama, Alastor dan Sirius langsung bertarung dengan para Death Eaters.

"Crucio." Ucap seorang Death eater.

"Protego." Alastor menangkis dengan mudahnya, lalu mantra itu terpental ke pemiliknya.

Sirius berlari, dikejar 2 orang death eater bukan lah hal yang mudah.

"Stupefy!" ucap Pius

"Expelliarmus!" teriak Sirius tanpa melihat, tetapi berhasil melucuti tongkat ditangan pius. Sekarang, tongkat Pius melambung 2 meter keatas.

"Stupefy." Teriak sirius lagi.

Kali ini Pius benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Sirius kembali dihadang oleh Death Eaters lagi.

"Expelliarmus." Ucap D.E. itu. tongkat Sirius melambung dan hilang entah kemana.

Sirius berjalan selangkah-selangkah mundur. Ia tak punya senjata untuk melawan d.e itu. eh, Tunggu, dia masih punya batu hitam.

_Bluuss_

Sebuah kabut hitam mengelilingi mereka, membuat sirius merebut wand death eater itu dan meng-stupefy nya sampai pingsan. Sirius berlari lagi untuk menyisir daerah itu.

"Kingsley, Alastor. Ayo sudah aman." Ucap Sirius.

"Kita harus membantu mereka disisi kanan dan kiri." Ujar Alastor.

"Baik, Remus, Sirius, kalian ke kanan. Aku dan Kingsley akan ke kiri." Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah ada di sisi yang dituju. Disana sudah ada Fred dan George menaikisapu terbang sambil membawa tali sihir untuk mengikat death eater dibawah mereka. McGonagal terpaksa ikut setuju dengan ide sikembar Weasley agar lebih mudah menerobos pertahanan Bella.

"Anda menikmatinya Profesor." Tanya George jahil.

"Ah tentu saja Weasley. Aku menikmati ini. Sudah lama aku ingin bersenang-senang diatas sapu." Jawab McGonagal sumringah.

"Kita lanjut? Aku masih punya petasan pengikat tali sepatu." tanya Fred.

"Tentu saja Fred. Kau lanjut, aku juga." Ucap George.

"Ayo Profesor." Ajak Weasley kembar.

Mereka melesat lagi untuk menghajar sekaligus mengerjai para Death eater dibawahnya. Mereka tidak gentar walaupun puluhan death eater didepan mereka siap untuk melahap nyawa mereka.

"Lemparkan Profesor." Ucap Fred sambil menyerahkan sebuah petasan menyala kepada Minerva.

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Minerva melemparkan petasan itu dan mengenai seorang death eater.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tali sepatu death eater itu memanjang dan mengikat dirinya sendiri, sehingga death eater itu terjatuh dengan penuh lilitan tali sepatu. Sukses membuat McGonagal tertawa puas.

Mereka mendarat, tiba-tiba..

"Sectumsempra.." ucap salah seorang death eater yang sukses mengenai leher George

George tergeletak pingsan, Fred panik sekali. Ia takut saudara kembarnya itu kenapa-kenapa. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menggendong George dipunggungnya dan berlari menuju Neville dan Fleur untuk diberikan obat ataupun ramuan.

"Neville, Fleur, tolong selamatkan dia." Ucap Fred sambil meletakkan George yang sedang tidak sadar di balik semak.

"Baik, apa kau mau disini, atau kembali?" tanya Fleur.

"Aku akan kembali, aku tak mau meninggalkan Profesor Mcgonagal bertarung sendiri." jawab Fred yang mungkin maksudnya 'tak mau meninggalkan orang tua bertarung sendiri.'

"Arthur, awas!" teriak Molly.

Dengan sigap, Arthur menghindar dan meng-crucio death eater yang berusaha menyerangnya tadi.

"Tadi hampir saja." Ucap Bill Weasley.

"berhati-hatilah Billie, aku tak mau hal seperti tadi terjadi." Bentak Molly.

_Sementara itu, Dumbledore dan Bella sedang berduel panco *ups maaf salah ketik, maksudnya berduel sihir* untuk memperulur waktu. Bella takut dengan Dumbledore, karena Dumbledore adalah penyihir terhebat. Bella sekali kalah telak dengannya. Ia tak mau kalah dari Dumbledore lagi._

"Mr Riddle, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar." Tanya Sherina tak yakin.

"Anda meragukanku, Mrs?" tanya Riddle sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak hanya saja, kenapa kita tidak masuk. Kurasa situasi sudah mulai terkendali." Ucap Sherina.

"Kurasa aku yang memutuskan, Miss." Ucapnya.

"Errgghh." Sherina mulai jengkel dengan Riddle sok pintar ini.

Tom selalu menyukai orang-orang yang jengkel karena ke-cool-annya itu. dilain sisi, Harry merasa aneh dengan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, kita menyelinap. Jika ada masalah yang tak bisa kalian atasi, lemparkan batu hitam ini. Oke! Let's move on." Perintah Riddle.

"Baik." Ucap Harry.

Mereka berjalan menyelinap melalui semak belukar. Berusaha berjalan dalam diam agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Tetapi itu sia-sia, Harry sudah dicegat seorang death eater, begitu juga Tom. Hanya Sherina yang bebas. Tom menyarankan Sherina agar melempar batu hitam untuk mencapai ruang tahanan.

_Blusss_

Sherina berlari melewati kabut hitam itu, sementara Tom dan Harry menghadapi death eater yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Sherina terus berlari lalu ia tanpa sadar terjatuh karena kakinya tersayat oleh mantra sectumsempra.

Sherina merangkak menjauhi death eater itu, semakin ia menjauh. Death eater itu semakin cepat langkahnya. Sherina berhasil berdiri dan mencoba berlari dari kejaran death eater bertopeng emas itu. death eater itu mendorongnya dan terjatuh lagi.

Sherina terbaring ditanah. Ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan melambaikannya tanpa menyebut mantra apapun. Walhasil, hasil kutukan tanpa mantra itu mengenai topeng emas yang membalut wajah death eater itu dan topeng itu tebakar. Death eater itu melemparkan topengnya karena merasa panas. Sherina terkejut ketika melihat Death eaters itu.

"Se Se..Sevv..Severus.." ucapnya terbata-bata sambil mencoba berdiri lagi. Tetapi pria yang diajaknya bicara malah diam menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa kau..kenapa kau tega?" tanya Sherina. Sherina tak tau kenapa, rasanya ia begitu terpukul.

Pria itu masih diam, lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Sherina. Sherina menutup matanya, ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Severus terhadapnya. Ia juga pasrah jika ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya jika ia mati disini.

"Petrificus Totalus" sebuah mantra kutukan keluar dari mulut seorang Severus.

Sherina membuka mata. Barusaja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang melintas disamping kupingnya dan itu berasal dari Severus.

"Severus.. kau?" Sherina tak percaya.

"cepat selamatkan teman-temanmu. Lewat jalur kiri." Ucapnya dingin sambil memakai topengnya lagi.

"Baik. Terima kasih." Ucap Sherina.

Severus hanya mengangguk dan lalu meninggalkan Sherina. Ia mengambil beberapa bilahong dari sakunya. Menumbuknya lalu menempelkannya pada luka dikakinya.

Ia kembali berlari menuju sisi kiri, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Severus. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah pintu besi besar. Sherina tak bisa membukanya dengan tongkat sihir itu. ia mencoba untuk menggunakan tenaga dalam dan mengetuk beberapa sisi lemah pintu itu. dan mencoba membukanya.

Berhasil!

Disana, ia melihat Draco, seorang pria berambut merah dan wanita berambut coklat agak keriting.

"Dracoo.." panggil Sherina.

"Sherina! Pergi dari sin...Arrrhggghhh" belum selesai ia memperingatkan Sherina, ia sudah meraung kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan berasal dari belakang jeruji Draco.

_Prok prok prok_

"Bagus sekali, bagus sekali. Akhirnya kau masuk perangkapku" Ucap dua orang pria berambut pirang seperti Draco dan yang satu lidahnya menjulur seperti ular.

"Mr Malfoy! Tega sekali kau!" ucap Sherina marah.

"Diam kau sshhhh atau kubunuh kau shhh." Ucap pria benama Barty Crouch tersebut.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu lidah ular." Ucap Sherina.

"Semangat yang bagus. Ayo kita atasi dia Barty." Ucap Lucius.

"Crucio"

"Stupefy"

Sherina berhasil menghindar. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan kerisnya, membacakan mantra. Beberapa lama kemudian tubuh Sherina menjadi kebal terhadap apapun, bahkan mantra yang dilontarkan Barty dan Lucius.

"Crucio! Stupefy!" Lucius berusaha menembus pertahanan Sherina tetapi gagal.

"Avada Ked—mantra itu kemudian terpotong kemudian Lucius dan Barty terdorong seperti ada angin. Seperti pada film the last air bender *bukan punya saya*

"Ilmu apa itu tadi?" tanya Lucius.

Kali ini Sherina marah sekali, ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia mencoba mantra yang diajarkan Draco minggu lalu.

"Kalian! Rasakan ini.. Stupefy! Stupefy!" beberapa saat kemudian Lucius dan Barty pingsan. Sekarang timbul masalah lagi, jeruji besi yang mengurung 3 orang yang sedang pingsan tersebut memiliki sebuah mantra kunci yang tidak diketahui oleh Sherina.

Sherina mencari besi ataupun batu untuk menghancurkannya, tetapi tidak berhasil juga.

"Coba Alohomora." Ucap wanita berambut kriting didalam sel itu.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Sherina merapalkan mantra Alohomora itu. dan kali ini berhasil.

"Kalian, cepat pergilah. Aku akan menyusul." Perintah Sherina.

Hermione, Ron dan Draco meninggalkan Sherina, ia ingin mencari tau sesuatu dari pikiran Lucius.

Sherina menutup matanya dan mulai masuk kedalam pikiran Lucius.

Tidak..

Tidak mungkin..

Bagaimana bisa...

Sherina mengucap kan kata itu berkali-kali. Ia tak sadar jika teman Lucius, Barty, sudah sadar dan bersiap menyerang Sherina.

"Crucio" Barty merapalkan mantra itu dan mengenai Sherina tepat diperutnya dan ia terlempar menabrak jeruji.

"Mau kemana kau sshh?" tanya Barty kejam.

"menyingkir dariku lidah ular!" Sherina mendorong Barty kebelakang.

"masih berani melawan rupanya dia, Malfoy." Ucap Barty kepada temannya.

"Kita habisi saja dia." Ucap Lucius kejam.

"Menjauh darinya!" tiba-tiba suara seorang pria mengagetkan Sherina.

"Siapakau memerintah kami?" bantah Barty.

"Kubilang pergi atau kubunuh kalian." Dengan sigap pria itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari jubahnya.

"Dasar penghianat kau, Snape shhhh!" ucap Barty kejam.

"Avad.." terpotong oleh mantra Expelliarmus-nya Snape.

"Crucio"

"Protego, Levicorpus." Ucap Severus yang sukses membuat Lucius tergantung dengan kepala dibawah.

"Stupefy, Stupefy" ucap Snape lagi.

"kurasa kalian akan merusak aktingku jika mengadu kepada Dark Queen." Ucap Severus.

"Obliviate" ucapnya kepada Barty.

"Obliviate" kali ini kepada Lucius.

"Thanks, Severus." Ucap Sherina.

"Yo welcome." Ucapnya dingin.

Mereka berjalan keluar, melewati Death eater-orde yang masih bertarung. Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba sekelompok death eater mengepung Severus dan Sherina. Teman-teman Sherina yang sedang berduel juga ikut kualahan. Orde sudah hampir kalah, kini ditambah lagi tak ada yang menyelamatkan Sherina dan Severus dari kepungan death eater itu.

Pertama-tama, death eater itu melumpuhkan Severus dulu, baru bisa 'bersenang-senang' dengan Sherina. Sherina begitu panik, ia takut jika satu-satunya orang yang melindunginya akan ditumbangkan, lalu mereka akan 'bersenang-senang' dengan Sherina. Oh, yang benar saja.

Dari sekumpulan death eater itu, munculah seorang wanita berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan wajah ular yang mengerikan.

"Ada penghianat rupanya." Ucap Bella.

"kita bunuh saja dia, Your Majesty" saran Yaxley.

"tidak, aku lebih suka melihat mereka menderita dulu." Ucap Bella.

"Crucio." Bella mengucapkan mantra itu. sepertinya itu adalah Crucio level tinggi yang membuat seorang Severus tergeletak lemah.

"Severus! Bangun!" Sherina berusaha membangunkan Severus.

"lawan aku, wanita jalang!" ucap Sherina.

"Ku terima tantanganmu dengan senang hati." Ucap Bella.

Bella mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan mengacungkannya.

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliarmus" ucap mereka bersamaan

Sebuah sinar hijau keluar dari tongkat bella melawan sinar biru yang keluar dari tongkat Sherina. Mereka beradu keseimbangan dengan saling melempar kutukan itu.

"ayo Sherina, kau harus kuat. Demi teman-temanmu, demi orang tuamu." Sherina menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" ucap Bella santai. Kekuatan Sherina semakin lemah. Ia tak sanggup lagi melawan. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan pijakkan kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

Ia terlempar beberapa meter dari tubuh Snape.

Bella mendekati mereka, sudah siap membunuh. Namun, sherina mengeluarkan kerisnya dan membaca mantra yang dihafalkannya tadi sore.

_yen urip, dadi o nyoto._

_Yen mati, mbalik o_

Sebuah sinar putih menggumpal diujung keris Sherina lalu meluncur membentuk seekor singa putih. Kali ini singa itu tidak tembus pandang, melainkan sudah berupa singa asli.

"Mbah, tulung. (mbah, tolong.)" Ucap Sherina singkat.

Singa itu mengerti apa maksud Sherina. Singa yang dipanggil mbah itu menyerang bella dan menjatuhkannya dengan mudah. Mengusir death eater yang mengelilingi mereka.

Untuk kali ini, Orde menang lagi. Berkat Sherina dan singa putihnya.

Singa itu mengangkat Severus dan menaikannya kepunggungnya. Ia membawanya ke Neville. Sementara Sherina berlari mendekati Tom yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ayo, Mr Riddle." Ucap Sherina dan membopongnya.

Mereka berjalan mendekati pos Neville dan Fleur.

"Kau hebat tadi." Ucap Tom

"Apanya?" tanya Sherina polos.

"kau melawan bella tadi." Ucap Tom.

Sherina tersipu malu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Halooo.. maaf update nya lama. Author lagi agak sakit nih *cucolabaikan. Btw, chapter ini gimana?

Review ya? *ngumpet.

Bagaimana kah nasib Snape selanjutnya? Apakah ia mati?


	7. Chapter 7

Chandagates : haloh embak, senang rasanya ada yang mereviyu. Hhehehe..

wah, maaf ya kalo mengecewakan. Semoga suka chap ini.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : kasih tau gak ya?

.

.

.

Sherina masih membopong Tom yang terluka parah, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan dan meminta bantuan kepada anggota orde yang sudah berkumpul di pos Neville dan Fleur. Dengan sigap, Harry membantu Sherina membopong Tom yang cukup berat.

"Kalian tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Minerva cemas. Ia memperhatikan badan Tom dan Sherina yang penuh luka sayatan dan darah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jelas Sherina.

"Aku juga. Kalian tau, dia cukup hebat." Jelas Tom kepada mereka semua. "Aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri jika dia bertarung dengan Si-Nona-Kribo dengan hebat. Mengeluarkan senjata tajam entah apa, lalu mengeluarkan singa putih. Mungkin semacam patronus." Jelas Tom sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah.

"Kau melebih-lebihkan, Mr Riddle. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kemana Mr Dumbledore? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padanya." Tanya Sherina.

"Dia belum kembali. Atau mungkin dia langsung ke Hogwarts." Jelas Kingsley.

"Hmmpphh, baiklah. Apa para sandra sudah kemari?" tanya Sherina.

"Sudah, tetapi Alastor membawa mereka ke Hogwarts untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif." Jelas Minerva lagi.

Mereka semua berbincang-bincang untuk waktu yang cukup lama sehingga mereka sadar jika ini sudah pagi. Sudah saatnya untuk mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing, walaupun sebenanya Minerva mengajak Sherina ke Hogwarts, tetapi ia menolak karena harus sesegera mungkin kembali ke penginapan.

"Sherina, jika kau berkenan, maukah kau ikut kami ke Hogwarts?" tawar Minerva.

"Um, maaf Mrs. Aku tak bisa, mungkin lain kali."ucap Sherina dengan berat. Sejak awal disini ia sudah ingin tau seperti apa Hogwarts itu.

"oh, baiklah. Hagrid akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucapnya ramah.

"Tentu, terima kasih." Ucap Sherina.

Mereka berpisah dan seperti apa yang dikatakan McGonnagal, Sherina kembali kepenginapan diantar oleh Hagrid. Mereka berbicara banyak tentang diri mereka sendiri. hagrid raksasa yang baik menurut Sherina.

"Well, aku hanya mengantarmu sampai disini." Ucap Hagrid sambil memandang Leaky Couldron dari teras depannya. "aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts, kau bisa berkunjung ke pondokku jika kau mau." Tawar Hagrid ramah.

"Tentu Hagrid. Dengan senang hati. Terima kasih ya." Ucap Sherina.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Hagrid dengan melambaikan tangan ke Sherina, lalu berapparate.

Setelah Hagrid sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sherina kembali ke kamarnya. Karena pasti Severus sudah berada disana. Saat ia sampai disana ternyata dugaannya benar. Singa putihnya membawa Severus kesini. Sekarang, dia melihat tubuh Severus tergeletak lemah. Ia mencoba menyembuhkannya dengan obat-obatan tradisional, tetapi tidak ada bahan dari Jawa yang bisa ditemukan disini.

Sherina tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia akan menghubungi Dumbledore. Ia akan pergi ke kantor pos setelah menulis sebuah surat;

_To Mr. Albus Dumbledore_

_Selamat Pagi, Sir. Maaf mengganggu Anda sepagi ini. Saat ini, staf Anda yang bernama Mr Severus Snape sedang berada di penginapan saya. Beliau terluka parah, dan belum sadarkan diri. Saya berusaha melakukan sebisa mungkin, akan tetapi itu hanya membantu sedikit. Saya harap Anda menolong beliau. _

_NB : Saya tak tau berapa lama ia akan bertahan._

_Respect _

_Sherina T. Purnama_

Sherina melipat kertas itu lalu pergi ke kantor pos, ia tak tau dimana letak kantor pos, jadi ia akan bertanya kepada Ken mengenai ini.

Sherina dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan menuju ketempat Ken.

"Ken, bisa kau tujukan dimana kantor pos?" tanya Sherina.

"Memang kau mau mengirim surat kemana?" tanya Ken.

"ke Hogwarts." Jelas singkat. Tanpa bertanya-tanya apa tujuan dan isi surat itu, Ken langsung menjelaskan.

Dia tertawa ringan. "Kau tidak bisa mengirim surat ke Hogwarts menggunakan pos." Ia tertawa lagi. Sherina tak mengerti, memang ada yang lucu?

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Sherina. Ken menjawabnya "Gunakan burung hantu. Akan kupinjami punyaku." Ucap Ken ramah.

Ia berbalik dan meminta Sherina untuk mengkutinya. Ken memanggil burung hantu dari sangkarnya. Dia menyelipkan kertas itu dikaki burung hantunya. Sherina membisikan nama orang yang dituju. "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts" bisik Sherina. Dalam sekejap burung hantu itu sudah melesat.

"Thanks,Ken." Ucap Sherina.

"Tentu. Tamu adalah raja." Ucap Ken

Kini Sherina kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu balasan dari Albus Dumbledore.

-Di Hogwarts-

Albus baru saja kembali ke kantornya, lalu surat dari Sherina mengejutkannya.

"Oh, ada surat rupanya." Ucap Albus sambil menghampiri burung hantu berwarna coklat itu.

Ia membukannya dan lalu membacanya. Betapa terkejutnya ekspresi Dumbledore saat membaca isi surat itu. bagaimana bisa Severus berada di penginapan Sherina. Dia harus kesana sekarang juga, mungkin ia akan mengajak Tom.

-diruang Tom Riddle-

Tom saat itu sedang membaca buku dan bersandar di ranjangnya. Ia sangat lelah setelah penyerangan semalam. Niatnya, ia ingin ambil cuti beberapa minggu, tetapi Dumbledore tidak memberikan ijin untuk itu. dengan alasan situasi belum aman.

Saat sedang membaca buku, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang datang menghampirinya. Saat ia menengok, ternyata Albus sudah berada disampingnya.

"Pagi, Profesor. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Tom ramah sambil menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja sebelahnya.

"Bisakah kau ikut aku ke Leaky Cauldron?" tanya Albus. Matanya memandang Tom tajam.

"Ehm, tentu." Tom tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Dan langsung menyambar jubahnya dan membututi Albus dari belakang.

Mereka pergi kesana menggunakan jaringan floo yang berada di kamar Tom. Menyebutkan tujuan mereka dan langsung hilang ditelan kobaran api hijau.

-Leaky Cauldron-

Albus berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia nampak khawatir, Tom dan beberapa orang di kedai itu memandang Albus heran. Mungkin dipikiran mereka "Mau apa Albus Dumbledore datang kemari dan tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" tetapi, Albus menghiraukan tatapan mereka dan terus berjalan.

_Tok..tok..tokk.._

Sebuah suara ketukan yang cukup keras, mungkin bisa membangunkan seseorang yang sedang tidur. Tak lama kemudian, Sherina membukakan pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat dua orang pria yang satu berusia 100 tahunan dan yang satu 18 tahun-an. Sherina mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Albus tak sabar lagi.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat. Dia masih belum sadar. Aku sudah membantu dengan memberi beberapa penawar sakit dan beberapa dedaunan untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir." Jelas Sherina. Tak tau kenapa ia merasa sedih sekali melihat keadaan Severus disana.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Hogwarts. Kau mau ikut, Miss?" tanya Albus dengan lembut.

Dia terhenti beberapa lama, ia memikirkan ia ikut atau tidak. "Tentu." Kata itu itu tiba-tiba muncul dari mulut Sherina. "Tetapi, bagaimana kita kesana?" Tanya Sherina heran.

"Jika menggunakan Floo, terlalu berbahaya. Apalagi dengan Apparate. Kita gunakan port key saja. Riddle, siapkan port key nya!" ucap Albus.

"Baik." Riddle mengambil sebuah bantal dari ranjang Sherina dan menjadikannya Port key. Mereka semua berpegangan tangan, tetapi Severus harus dibopong oleh Tom dan Albus. Sherina agak ragu dengan ini semua. Bagaimana bisa sebuah bantal membuat seseorang berpindah tempat dengan sangat cepat.

"Ayo Miss. Pegang tanganku dengan erat." Ucap Tom ramah dari sebelahnya. Sherina tak menjawab lagi, ia langsung memegang tangan Albus dan Tom. Tangan kanan Albus bersiap menyentuh Port key itu, sedangkan tangan satunya membopong Severus. Begitu juga dengan Tom, tangan kanannya membobong Albus tangan kirinya memegang tangan Sherina erat.

"Siap? Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Albus bareng dengan menempelkan tanganya di bantal itu.

_Hzzzrrrrrppp.._

Mereka semua seperti masuk dalam sebuah pusaran air dan melayang-layang. Tangannya menggenggam Tom erat. Tom dan Albus sepertinya kualahan dengan Severus yang belum sadar. Grr..

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di halaman Hogwarts. Saat itu kebetulan ada Hagrid yang sedang melintas. Tom memanggilnya "Hagrid!"

Hagrid menoleh, ia kaget dan langsung berlari menemui mereka.

"Bisa kau bantu kami?" ucap Tom sambil menoleh ke arah Severus. "Baiklah." Kali ini Hagrid yang membopong Severus menuju Hospital Wings.

Diperjalanan menuju Hospital Wings, Sherina terkagum-kagum dengan megahnya Hogwarts ini. Memandang dinding-dinding batu dengan berbagai ukiran serta obor-obor yang menyala terang dalam gelap.

Saking asiknya memandangi detail-detail kastil, ia sampai tak sengaja menabrak wanita berusia 35 tahunan berambut hitam dan berkulit putih. Sampai semua perkamennya jatuh berantakan

"oh, maafkan aku Miss. Sungguh, aku tak sengaja. Maaf." Ucap Sherina menyesal sambil membantunya mengumpulkan perkamen yang tadinya terjatuh.

"Tak apa, Miss. Kau kan tidak sengaja." Ucap Wanita ramah itu.

Sherina mendongak dan menatap wajah wanita itu dan mengucap "terima kasih. Maam" Sherina kehilangan jejak dimana Tom dan yang lainnya tadi.

"Er, Maam, bisa kau tunjukan dimana Hospital Wings?" ucap Sherina ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, ayo ikut aku." Ucap wanita itu.

"Bolehkah saya tau nama Anda, Maam?" tanya Sherina dengan ramah.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan memandang mata Sherina. Tetapi yang ada Rovine Blade merasa terseret kembali kemasa lalunya dulu. Ia teringat dengan kejadian yang menurutnya adalah kejadian terindah. Hmmph..

**Rovine PoV**

Ya Tuhan!

Apa yang barusaja kulihat?

Kenapa mata anak itu begitu mirip dengan Severus?

Apakah itu dia?

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi begitu merindukan anakku dengan Severus yang kutitipkan di Indonesia?

Apakabarnya sekarang?

Pasti ia sudah sebesar gadis ini sekarang.

**Normal PoV**

Sherina memandang Rovine dengan heran. Kenapa dia menjadi aneh saat memandangnya? Kenapa Rovine memandang Sherina tanpa berkedip.

"Maam? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sherina sambil mencoba menyadarkan Rovine yang sedang berkelana ke masalalu.

"Oh, eh, Um.. maaf. Namaku Rovine Blade. Ayo, ku antarkau ke Hospital Wings." Ucap Rovine sambil berjalan didepan Sherina.

"Oh, senang mengenal Anda Miss. Blade" ucap Sherina.

"Aku juga, siapa namamu, Nak?" ucap Rovine keibuan.

"Sherina Tristy Purnama. Tolong panggil saya Sherina." Ucap Sherina menjabat tangan Rovine.

_Jadi, jadi benar dia anakku yang ku adopsikan kepada seorang penyihir di Indonesia?_

_Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa kemari, ke Hogwarts, sedang apa dia?_

_Apakah orang tua angkatny menceritakan yang sesungguhnya kepada dia?_

_Ya Tuhan, jika ini benar-benar dia, maka Severus harus tau tentang ini. Harus, aku harus memberitahunya. Gadis ini membutuhkan seorang ayah._

Rovine kembali melaamun dan memandang anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sherina merasa ada yang hangat didalam dirinya saat bersama Rovine dan Severus. Sebelumnya, Sherina sempat berfikir apakah Severus itu ayah kandungnya. Tetapi, Sherina tak mau berharap jauh sebelum dia mencari seseorang yang bernama Willem itu.

"Maam?" Sherina melambaikan tangannya didepan mata Rovine. Rovine terjingkat kaget.

"Oh, maaf. Senang berkenalan denganmu." mereka kembali berjalan menuju Hospital Wings. "Kalau aku boleh tau, kau anggota orde yang baru itu kan?" Tanya Rovine.

"Ya, itu aku." Ucap Sherina.

"Berarti kau ikut dalam penyerangan kemarin malam kan?" Tanya Rovine. Sherina hanya mengangguk. "Riddle bilang kau hebat. Dia bilang kau mengalahkan Bella beberapa death eaters sekaligus." Ucap Rovine.

"Kurasa, Mr Riddle hanya melebih-lebihkan. Jika Severus tak menolongku, mungkin aku tidak disini sekarang." Ucap Sherina.

_Apa? Bahkan dia juga mengenal Severus? _

"Oh. Bisa kulihat. Jika aku boleh tau, sedang apa kau ke Hospital Wings?" Tanya Rovine sambil melewati koridor yang berkelok-kelok itu.

"Aku menjenguk Severus. Dia terluka parah saat penyerangan saat mencoba menyelamatkanku." Ucap Sherina merasa bersalah. Ia mendesah.

"Ya Tuhan. Setauhuku Severus bukan pria yang mudah dikalahkan seperti itu. jika ia dikalahkan, mungkin hanya dengan mantra kutukan level tertinggi." Ucap Rovine tak percaya. Sherina tak kalah kagetnya saat ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rovine sampai-sampai ia tak tau berkata apa lagi. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya kagum.

"Yah, ini dia Hospital Wings." Ucap Rovine. Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu.

"Terimakasih, Mrs Blade." Ucap Sherina. Mereka berdua memasuki Hospital Wings dengan wajah cemas.

"Severus akan baik-baik saja. Dia bukan orang yang lemah." Ucap Albus untuk menenangkan Sherina.

"Tetapi, dia begini karena menyelamatkanku, Sir. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya." Ucap Sherina sambil menitihkan air mata.

"Apa yang dikatakan Profesor Dumbledore benar. Aku menjadi guru sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya waktu dia sekolah disini." ucap Tom.

Sherina tidak mencerna semua perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Tom barusan. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Rovine. Sebenarnya ia juga sedih dan cemas melihat kondisi Severus yang seperti itu. ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. luka sayatan di perut nya dan dada sudah mengering, darah yang mengucur juga sudah berhenti. Tinggal menunggu luka itu menutup.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan ia istirahat sampai ia sadar." Ucap Albus. "Sherina, bisa kau ikut aku keruanganku?" tanya Albus. Sherina mengangguk dan mengikuti pak tua itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai didepan ruangan dengan patung berbentuk burung di pintunya.

"Kata kunci?" ucap Gargoyle

"Lemon Mint." Ucap Albus. Kemudian, patung itu berputar dan muncul sebuah tangga spiral di bawahnya. Sherina masih diam seribu bahasa dan menatap kagum patung Gargoyle itu.

"Silakan duduk." Ucap Albus ramah.

"Er, terima kasih." Ucap Sherina.

"Kau tau kenapa kau ku panggil kemari, Sherina?" tanya Albus lembut.

"Um, tidak Sir. Memang ada apa?" Tanya Sherina yang penasaran.

"Aku ingin menawarkanmu pekerjaan, aku mau kau menjadi Co-Helaer disini. itupun jika kau mau." Jelas Albus dan memandang serius dari balik kacamata bulan separo itu.

Sherina hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia akan menjadi bagian dari Hogwarts!

"Tentu saja, Sir. Aku mau." Ucap Sherina senang.

"ah, senangnya. Kau bisa memulai kerja bulan depan." Ucap Albus.

Bulan depan? Berarti tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Ia akan memberi tau Harry dan Draco tentang ini besok.

"Terima kasih Sir. Terima kasih." Ucap Sherina menjabat tangan Albus.

"Sama-sama. Kau boleh meninggalkanku sekarang." Ucap Albus

Sherina keluar dari ruangan Albus dengan wajah berseri-seri. Walaupun ia juga masih khawatir dengan keadaan Severus.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Hallooh, kembali dengan NightAsh disini. maaf jika chapternya amat sangat mengecewakan. Silakan kritik dan sarannya di kolom Review ya?

*ngumpet


	8. Chapter 8

Sinta Malfoy : hehehe.. tunggu tanggal mainnya aja deh. #huahaha *VoldieLaugh

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya.

Summary : Sherina menjadi salah satu keluarga Hogwarts sekarang.

Chapter 8 : Welcome to the Family.

"Hai Draco, Hi Harry." Teriak Sherina dari atas tangga penginapan sambil membawa koper dan tas ranselnya.

"Hai Sherina." Ucap mereka barengan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Drake?" Tanya Sherina.

"Yah, aku merasa sangat baik. Aku harus bangkit dari keterpurukan." Jawab Draco semangat.

"Syukur deh. Kamu Harry?" tanya Sherina.

"Aku baik juga. Hanya saja, kami pasti akan merindukanmu." Ucap Harry sedih.

"Yah, tidak akan ada lagi yang menjuluki ku ferret pirang dan menjuluki Harry kacamata berjalan." Tambah Draco.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku kan hanya di Hogwarts, sekolah kalian dulu. Aku akan kembali kesini saat liburan tiba." Ucap Sherina.

"Tapi itu kan lama." Bantah Potter.

"Aku akan mengirimimu surat setiap minggu kepada kalian berdua, oke?" jawab Sherina kesal.

"Baiklah." Ucap mereka berdua barengan.

"Ayo, sejam lagi kereta akan berangkat. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Sherina.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan mengantarmu sampai Hogwarts." Ucap Draco.

"Yasudah. Ayo." Ucap Sherina.

Mereka naik bis muggle menuju King's Cross mengenakan pakaian yang ia belinya di Diagon Alley kemarin. Mereka sampai disana puku setengah sebelas, Sherina melihat tiket yang diberikan Dumbledore. "Peron 9 ¾ ? kupikir tidak ada peron seperti itu." gerutu Sherina sambil membolak-balikkan tiket itu dengan bingung.

"Ada." Jawab Draco. "Dimana? Tunjukan padaku dong Draco!" pinta Sherina.

"Yang kau lakukan hanyalah berjalan setengah berlari menembus palang rintangan antara peron 9 dan peron 10. Jangan panik dan jangan takut kalau kau akan menabraknya.

"Err, oke." Jawab Sherina tidak berjalan dan menjadi lebih cepat dan cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya karena ia merasa akan ada tabrakan antara dirinya dan palang pembatas ini. Ternyata ia tidak tertabrak, ia masih sedikit berlari dan membuka matanya. Saat membuka matanya, Sherina melihat kereta api berwarna merah menunggu di sebelah peron yang penuh orang. Tulisan diatasnya berbunyi Hogwarts Express, pukul 11.00. Sherina menoleh dan melihat gerbang melengkung ditempat yang tadinya boks tiket, dengan tulisan peron 9 3/4 . dia berhasil. Tak lama kemudian, Draco dan Harry sudah berada dibelakang Sherina. Draco dan Harry berjanji akan mengantarnya ke Hogwarts hari ini.

Asap lokomotif melayang diatas kepala Sherina dan orang-orang disekitarnya yang sedang ramai mengobrol, sementara kucing-kucing dalam berbagai warna menyusup-nyusup diantara kaki mereka.

Rangkaian beberapa gerbong yang didepan sudah penuh dengan anak-anak. Sherina dan teman-temannya duduk di peron khusus staf. Sherina meletakkan berang-barang nya dibegasi atas.

Sherina duduk didekat jendela. Harry dan Draco didepannya. Menikmati pemandangan bergambarkan orang tua yang sedang melambai-lambai kepada anak mereka. Sherina teringat tujuan nya kemari. Bahkan ia belum menemui Willem sampai saat ini. Mungkin aku akan bertanya mengenai Willem kepada Dumbledore, siapa tau Dumbledore punya cerita tentang Willem untuk dibagikan.

Kereta mulai bergerak. Sherina melihat anak-anak melambaikan tangan kepada orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sherina setengah tersenyum melihat hal itu. saat laju kereta semakin cepat, barulah mereka tidak melambaikan tangan lagi.

"Kalian lapar?" tanya Harry.

"Sedikit. Aku belum sarapan tadi pagi." Balas Draco nyengir.

"Um, Er, yeah. Kurasa begitu." Ucap Sherina.

"Aku akan menunujukan sesuatu kepadamu." Harry langsung berdiri dan memanggil wanita yang berjualan sambil membawa troli itu.

"Aku mau beli semua. Masing-masing tiga ya?" pesan Harry kepada wanita itu.

"Ini dia. Semuanya satu Galleons." Ucap wanita itu. Harry menyerahkan uang nya kepada wanita itu. "Terima kasih." Kata wanita itu. "kembali." Ucap Harry.

Sherina hanya melongo melihat makanan dengan nama aneh seperti : Kacang Segala-Rasa Bertie Bott, Permen Karet Tiup Paling Hebat Drooble, Coklat Kodok, Pastel Labu, Bolu Kuali, Tongkat Likor dan beberapa makanan aneh lainnya.

"Apa ini?" Sherina bertanya kepada Draco dan Harry sambil mengangkat satu pak Coklat Kodok. "Ini, bukan katak sungguhan kan?" Sherina kali ini berpikir jika Sihir di Indonesia dan di Inggris sangat berbeda.

"Tentu saja bukan. Itu diberi mantra." Ucap Draco. "Aku dulu suka mengoleksi kartu-kartu yang ada didalamnya. Disana ada beberapa penyihir hebat." Jelas Draco sambil tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya.

Sherina membuka bungkus cokelat nya dan mengambil kartu yang ada didalamnya. Ia mendapati sebuah pria berjubah hitam, berhidung bengkok dan berambut membingkai sedang menatap sinis kearah siapa saja yang memegang kartu itu.

"Severus!" Sherina kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Siapa? Paman Snape?" tanya Draco. Harry melongo melihat mereka berdua.

"Coba balik kartunya, dan baca keterangannya." Perintah Harry. Draco mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Harry.

_Severus Snape saat ini menjadi Guru Ramuan di Sekolah Hogwarts dan menjadi kepala asrama Slytherin. Banyak sekali penyihir yang tunduk kepadanya karena keahliannya dalam bidang ramuan, occlumens dan legilimens. Profesor Snape menyukai Dark Arts dan Ramuan sejak kecil. Di tahun 1993 ia menjadi orang kedua yang bisa menciptakan ramuan Wolfsbane setelah Markus Belby. Dan juga mantra ciptaannya yang sekarang menjadi andalan para keamanan sihir._

Sherina membalik kartunya ia kaget sekali karena wajah Severus sudah pergi.

"Dia pergi!?" tanya Sherna tak yakin.

"Ya tentu saja. Dia tidak bisa disini seharian. Dia akan muncul lagi kok." Jawab Harry. "Kartu pertamaku dulu adalah Dumbledore." Ucap Harry.

"Punyaku Merlin." Ucap Draco.

"Kalian tau, di dunia manusia biasa, foto tidak bisa bergerak. Ini menakjubkan." Ucap Sherina sambil mengambil Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Draco sambil meringis.

"Apa?" tanya Sherina yang tangannya membuka bungkus kacang itu.

"tak apa, coba saja." Draco dan Harry cekikikan bersama.

Sherina mengambil satu biji kacang itu dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hooowweeerrrkkkkhhhh... rasanya seperti kangkung mentah." Ucap Sherina yang menelan permen itu dengan terpaksa.

Harry dan Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat temannya wajahnya menjadi masam begitu.

"Huaahahahahahahaha.." Suara tawa mereka berhasil membuat kompartemen staff menjadi ramai.

"Kalian ini, ngerjain aku ya! Uugghh!" ucap Sherina pura-pura ngambek. "Ampun.. jangan marah." Draco semakin menggodanya.

"Sebagai hukumannya kalian harus menghabiskan kacang ini. Draco kau makan yang warna abu-abu. Dan kau warna biru." Ucap Sherina.

Harry tertawa lagi.

"Huahahahahahahaha"

"Apa yang lucu, Potter?" tanya Sherina. Draco menatap kacang itu tak yakin.

"Yang berwarna abu-abu biasanya sangat menjijikan. Aku tak sabar melihat Draco memakannya." Goda Harry.

"Kalau begitu, Harry, kau harus membantu Draco menghabiskan yang abu-abu itu." Perintah Sherina.

"Apa?" ucap Harry tak percaya.

"Sudahlah Potter, ayo kita makan saja." Jawab Draco.

Draco mengambil satu yang berwarna abu-abu. Tiba-tiba "Howwwerrrrkkkkkkkkk ooeekk." Draco memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Ya Ampun yang benar saja, ini rasa muntah." Seketika wajah Draco menjadi pucat.

Harry dan Sherina tertawa melihat Draco seperti itu. "Akan kubersihkan bekas itu." ucap Draco sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Mengucap sebuah mantra dan lantai kompartemen itu menjadi bersih seperti semula.

"Giliranmu, Harry." Ucap Sherina. Harry ragu-ragu mengambil kacang berwarna coklat keemasan. "Sepertinya ini karamel, akan kucoba." Ucap Harry dengan Pd nya.

"Blleeaarrrrggghh.. Ya Tuhan, ini rasa kotoran telinga." Ucap Harry.

Berjam-jam berlalu, tanpa terasa laju kereta sudah mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Anak-anak berdesak-desakan keluar. Sherina dan teman-temannya memutuskan menunggu sampai kereta agak sepi, baru ia turun.

Wajah Hagrid yang besar berewokan melambai kearah Draco dan Harry. Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hagrid kembali bekerja dan mengarahkan anak-anak kelas satu. "Kelas Satu, ayo ikut aku." Ucap Hagrid dengan keras. Sherina dan teman-temannya berjalan mengikuti mereka, dan berhenti di tepi danau. "Mrs Sherina, Mr Potter dan Mr Malfoy, silakan ikuti Aku." Ucap pria berambut panjang sambil menggendong kucingnya. Argus Flich.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Sherina kepada Harry. "Dia penjaga Hogwarts, dia sangat suka melihat orang lain terkena hukuman. Hati-hati dengannya ya." Ucap Harry. "Dan dia adalah Squib." Tambah Draco. "itu satu-satunya hal yang perlu disyukuri." Timpal Malfoy lagi.

"Squid?" tanya Sherina.

"Bukan, bukan Squid, tapi S-Q-U-I-B. Yang artinya, orang yang lahir dari keluarga penyihir tetapi tidak mendapat kekuatan sihir." Jelas Draco.

"Ohh.." Sherina melongo.

Jarak danau menuju kastil cukup jauh, apalagi mereka harus berjalan karena portkey yang biasa digunakan sedang rusak.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadan Severus sekarang." Ucap Sherina. Perkataan itu tiba-tiba terucap dari mulut Sherina.

"Paman Snape? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Draco khawatir.

"Waktu penyerangan malam itu, ia terkena kutukan Cruciatus tingkat tertinggi." Ucap Sherina pedih. "Dan ia belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini." Tambahnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Cruciatus tertinggi? Orang biasa pasti sudah mati jika terkena kutukan itu." ucap Harry

"Yah, Profesor Riddle dan beberapa Profesor lain termasuk Dumbledore berkata jika Severus bukan orang yang lemah. Profesor Riddle bilang Severus adalah murid dan sahabatnya dulu." Tiba-tiba Sherina kaget dengan kata-katanya sendiri barusan.

"Apa? Profesor Riddle itu gurunya Severus? Tapi sepertinya Riddle lebih muda dari Severus." Ucap Sherina tak peracaya.

"Oh, jadi kau belum tau ya. Profesor Riddle awet muda begitu karena ia memakai sihir Horcrux. Atau membagi jiwanya menjadi banyak bagian agar kekal dan abadi." Jawab Draco.

"Ohh, semacam susuk toh." Batin Sherina.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di pintu Hogwarts. Sherina sudah merasa tak asing dengan gerbang itu. ia baru melewatinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Letakkan barangmu disitu." Ucap Argus.

Sherina dan teman-temannya meletakkan barang-barangnya di gerbang. Dan mengikuti Argus menuju aula besar.

Di Aula besar, ia langsung disambut oleh Albus dan juga Minerva. "Ayo kalian bertiga, ikut aku." Ucap Albus. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Albus dan Minerva menuju meja besar khusus guru. Disana ada sebuah bangku yang kosong, Sherina yakin jika itu tempat duduk Severus. "Yah, aku adalah wakil dokter, jadi aku harus bisa membuat Severus sembuh dan duduk lagi di sini." Batinnya sambil melirik tepat duduk yang kosong itu. sherina duduk disebelah ibu kandung yang tengah di carinya sekarang, Rovine Blade.

"Hai Sherina, Senang melihatmu disini." ucap Rovine ramah kepada gadis yang berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Oh, hai Mrs Blade. Aku juga senang melihatmu disini." ucap Sherina tak kalah ramah.

"Semoga kau betah disini. aku mengajar disini sudah 15 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Rovine yang tanpa sengaja melihat kalung berbentuk 'G' dileher Sherina.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih." Ucap Sherina.

"Kalung yang bagus, Sherina." Puji Rovine. Ia tiba-tiba kembali teringat oleh kejadian masa lalu nya. Teringat saat terakhirkalinya ia bertemu dengan anaknya dan memberinya kalung berbentuk G itu. "Tristan, aku harus menemuinya besok. Harus!" batin Rovine.

"Oh terima kasih. Ini pemberian orang tua kandungku." Wajah Sherina tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suara Dumbledore menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Selamat malam semua." Ucap Albus Dumbledore dengan suara menggema.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal, yang pertama kalian tidak perlu takut jikalau para Dementor akan masuk ke kastil, karena Hogwarts sangat aman. Yang kedua, aku ingin memperkenalkan kepada kalian co-healer baru kita, Sherina Tristy Purnama. Ia akan membantu madam Pomfrey. Yang ketiga, kalian pasti tidak asing dengan mereka berdua, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy. Mereka berdua akan tinggal diHogwarts selama beberapa hari. Kalian boleh kembali ke asrama sekarang. Bip bip." Ucap Dumbledore. Dan seketika para siswa berhamburan keluar menuju asramanya masing-masing.

"Senang melihat kalian disini." ucap Flitwick.

"Kami juga professor." Jawab Sherina mewakili mereka bertiga.

"Argus akan menunjukan kamar kalian." Ucap Dumbledore tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Flich sambil menggendong Mrs Norris.

"Kami permisi dulu Tuan-tuan." Ucap Draco.

Mereka mengangguk. "Drake, Harr, aku ingin menjenguk Profesor Snape dulu. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Sherina. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Severus yang belum juga sadar dari komanya.

"Aku mau ikut. Aku juga ingin tau keadan Paman Snape." Ucap Draco.

"Aku juga, tapi kurasa kita harus bilang kepada Flich dulu." Ucap Harry.

"Er, Mr. Flich, –kami ingin ke Hospital Wings dulu." Tanya Harry ragu-ragu.

"Errggh, baiklah. Lewat sini." Argus menjawabnya dengan nada kasar.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor-koridor berdinding batu yang diterangi cahaya obor terang temaram. Sinar bulan menerangi ruangan dari balik jendela. Mereka sampai di Hospital Wings dan disambut oleh Poppy.

"Oh, hai Potter, Malfoy, Tristy. Selamat malam." Ucap Poppy ramah.

"Malam Madam Pomfrey. Bolehkah kami menjenguk Pam –maksudku Profesor Snape?" ucap Draco. Harry dan Sherina menatap Pomfrey dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Ku harap kedatangan kedatangan kalian dapat meningkatkan kesehatannya." Ucap Poppy.

"Kami harap demikian." Ucap Sherina.

"Aku tinggal kalian dulu. Aku harus mengecek ketersediaan obat-obatanku." Ucap Poppy.

"Tentu Madam." Ucap Draco.

Sherina memandang ayahnya yang sedang terbaring lemah. Ia berharap agar Severus cepat sembuh, saat ia memandang nya, hatinya bergetar, seakan ada sebuah kesedihan, rasa sakit dan kekhawatiran yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Air matanya menetes perlahan di jubah Severus. Sherina tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan dan rasa sakitnya. Sejak dari awal mereka bertemu ditoko Olivander, mereka berdua sudah merasakan sebuah ikatan diantara mereka. Bukan seperti sepasang kekasih, melainkan sebuah ikatan keluarga yang muncul lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang. Sherina tak tau kenapa, saat berada disamping Severus ataupun Rovine, ia selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat.

Draco dan Harry ikut sedih. Ia merasakan hal yang sama, bagi mereka berdua, Severus adalah seorang yang hebat. Bagi Harry, Severus merupakan orang yang terbaik dan paling pemberani yang pernah ia kenal. Severus lah yang telah menyelamatkan Harry saat Bella menyerang, meskipun Severus tidak berhasil menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya, tapi paling tidak Severus sudah berusaha menyelamatkan Lily dan James sekuat tenaganya. Harry tau jika Severus sangat membenci James, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk menjadi pelindung rahasianya.

Lain Harry lain juga bagi Draco. Severus merupakan ayah Baptisnya. Seorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali. Pertama saat ia berusia delapan tahun, saat ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Troll dan yang kedua saat ia dijadikan sandra oleh Lucius sebaagai umpan untuk mendatangkan Harry. Draco menyayanginya seperti menyayangi ayahnya. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk ayah Baptisnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berdoa dan berharap.

Sherina duduk dikursi yang berada disamping ranjang Severus. Ia duduk dan menggeggam tangan Severus.

"Dingin." Itu yang dirasakan oleh Sherina. Ia kembali menangis, air matanya jatuh ditangan Severus setitik demi setitik. Ia memandangnya lagi, berharap jika keajaiban akan datang dan menyelamatkan Severus. Draco menepuk pundak Sherina, ia menoleh dan melihat Draco mengangguk yang berarti 'dia akan sembuh, percayalah.' Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Severus lagi.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Memandangnya lagi dengan amat seksama. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Severus. Sherina membisikan beberapa patah kata.

"Cepat sembuh ya? Aku akan menunggumu disini, Ayah.." kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terucap dari mulutnya secara spontan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan jika Severus adalah ayahnya sementara ia belum tau kebenaran ataupun bukti-bukti yang ada?

Sherina menatap wajah ayahnya lagi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hospital Wings dengan kesedihan yang masih terukir diwajahnya.

Beberapa menit saat Sherina, Draco dan Harry sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Suasana di Hospital Wings menjadi sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara kertas perkamen yang sedang dibolak-balik oleh Poppy. Tetapi itu tidak lama, berselam beberapa menit, Poppy sudah tidak ada di tempat. Ia sudah kembali ke ruangannya. Pada saat itu pula, mata Severus yang tadinya tertutup kini menjadi terbuka.

Ia telah bangun dari komanya.

Tu bi Kontinyu

A/N : Bagaimana Chapter ini? Baguskah? Minta Review nya saja deh. Mau kritik juga boleh, asalkan disertai dengan saran ya.?


	9. Chapter 9

Sinta Malfoy : ini dia, jawaban dari review anda. Happy reading :)

.

.

.

Disclaimer : jika Harry Potter punya saya, Voldie akan saya jadikan ganteng dan gak buruk rupa kayak gitu. #plak

Summary : After All this Time?

A/N : Sambil dengerin lagunya Brian Adams – Heaven asik loh :D

.

.

.

Poppy keluar dari ruanganya menuju ketempat dimana Severus berada. Poppy berharap-harap cemas jika Severus keadaannya semakin memburuk. "Bangunlah Severus, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Batin Poppy. Ia berjalan sambil membawa perkamen dan ramuan yang harus diberikan kepada Severus.

"Demi Janggut Merlin! Severus!" Poppy sangat kaget dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sehingga perkamen dan ramuan untuk Severus terjatuh bergelontangan di lantai. Argus Flich kebetulan yang baru saja melintas langsung menghampiri sumber suara yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga itu. "Argus, kebetulan kau disini. tolong beritahu Albus dan yang lainnya. Cepat." Perintah Poppy.

Argus mendesah malas. "gr, baiklah Poppy." Ucap Argus yang langsung melesat dari pandangan.

Poppy menghampiri Severus yang sudah bangun dari komanya. Matron itu memeriksa bekas luka dan bagian yang lainnya guna memastikan tak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan. "Poppy? Dimana mereka?" suara berat nan lembut keluar dari mulut pria yang sedang berusaha untuk bangun itu.

"Oh Severus, kau belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak. Istirahatlah dulu ini masih malam." Ucap Poppy. Sisi ke-ibuanya membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman, termasuk Severus.

"Tidak, aku baik baik saja Poppy." Ucapnya dingin dan masih berusaha bangun. "Baik baik saja katamu? Kau koma selama hampir seminggu Severus!" ucap Poppy sambil memandang mata hitam Severus lekat-lekat.

Severus diam sejuta kata mendengar kata Poppy barusan, ia mencoba mengingat ingat ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sampai-sampai dia menjadi seperti ini. "Poppy, ini punya mu?" tanya Severus sambil mengambil gelang yang berada di sisi tempat tidur.

"bukan, mungkin milik Co Healer baru kita." Ucap Poppy. "Co Healer baru? Siapa?" tanya Severus ingin tau.

"Sherina Tristy. Dia juga yang membawamu kesini." Jelas Poppy.

"Sherina?" Tanya pria paruh baya ini getir.

"Ya Severus." Jawab Poppy.

"Severus, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tiba-tiba suara pria berjanggut perak berkaca mata bulan separoh mengagetkan mereka.

"Never better, Albus." Jawab Severus dingin seperti biasa. Sepertinya, keadaan apapun tidak membuat pria ini bias melupakan sifat dinginnya sejenak.

"Syukurlah. Kau koma berhari-hari, Nak. Untung saja staf baru kita membawamu ke penginapannya lalu menghubungiku sehingga aku bias membawamu kemari." Jelas Albus sembari menatap tajam pria kepercayaannya itu.

Dibelakang Albus, Rovine terlihat lega karena Severus sudah sadar dari komanya. Jujur saja, dia sangat khawatir dan panik saat Severus terbaring koma seperti kemarin. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukan kekhawatirannya yang mendalam itu kepada orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama Severus.

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha melupakan Severus, semakin dalam rasa cintanya. Rovine selalu berharap jika Severus bisa terbebas dari tugas beratnya sebagai agen ganda. Dan bisa hidup bebas seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

Poppy menyerahkan segelas ramuan penyembuh untuknya agar bisa pulih esok hari. "Minum ini Severus, agar kau bisa pulih besok. Ini buatanmu sendiri yang kau berikan padaku beberapa minggu sebelum kau koma ." Ucap Poppy.

Snape mengambil ramuan itu dan meneguknya perlahan. Pahit, masam dan getir bercampur menjadi satu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menahan rasa yang menggelikan itu.

"Well, sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan Pangeran kita ini." Goda Albus sambil menyeringai jahil. Severus tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menggeram kepada orang yang sudah dianggapnya ayah itu.

"Aku ada diruanganku Severus. Istirahatlah!" ucap Poppy. "Ya baiklah." Oke, kali ini Snape benar-benar merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang diawasi ketat oleh orang tuanya. Ckckckc..

.

-Esok Harinya.-

Severus terbangun tepat pukul tujuh pagi, cahaya mentari yang menembus jendela raksasa Hospital Wings secara tak langsung membangunkannya. Membuka matanya, dan mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kali ini ia berhasil bangun, ia merasa sudah pulih seutuhnya. Walaupun luka-luka itu masih belum menutup sempurna.

Ia berjalan menuju ruangannya, Prince sepertinya merindukan ruang bawah tanahnya itu dan ramuan-ramuan yang berada didalam tentunya. Di perjalanan menuju ruang bawah tanahnya, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sherina.

"Severus! Kau sudah bangun!" ucap Sherina terkaget. Baru ia akan mengunjungi Hospital Wings untuk menjenguk Severus, tetapi ia sudah bertemu dengannya disini.

Severus memutar matanya. "Yah seperti yang kau -' belum selesai ia berbicara, Sherina memeluk ayahnya itu dengan spontan.

"Aku merindukanmu, ayah." Sherina bergumam kecil, dan mungkin Severus tak medengarnya. Semoga.

Severus hanya diam membeku seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, seperti sedang berfikir. Apakah ia memeluknya kembali atau tidak. Begitu seterusnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia berdehem. Sherina melepaskan pelukannya dari Severus. "Eh, maaf Severus, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Sherina tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

Severus memang sedikit terkejut, namun batinnya, ia merasa ada sebuah ikatan khusus antara dia dan Sherina. Ia mendengus, "Ti..tidak apa-apa. Kau mau mampir keruanganku?" tawarnya ramah(?) mungkin jika siswa lain yang memperlakukan Snape seperti itu akan dikenai detensi berbulan bulan. *Severus menjadi ramah? Oh tidak Author mulai ngaco [didemo masa])

"Tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan." Balas Sherina sambil menyunggingkan senyum dari wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu tidak." Ucap Severus. Sherina berjalam mengikuti Severus menuju ruangannya yang gelap dan dingin itu.

"Oh pantas saja Harry dan Draco menyebut Severus sebagai Kelelawar-Bawah-Tanah. Ternyata ini alasannya." Batinnya. Ia terkekeh sendiri.

Mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang besar dan sepertinya berat. Severus membukakan pintu untuk Sherina.

Saat sampai didalam, ia terkejut. Betapa banyak sekali kumpulan ramuan-ramuan dan bahan bahan yang berada didalam ruangan Severus. "Ini semua milikmu?" Tanya Sherina kagum.

"Semuanya? Kurasa Ya, semua milikku." Jawab pria dengan rambut berminyak itu.

"Keren!" ucapnya menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

"apa?" Tanya Snape.

"Keren = Cool or Awesome. Bahasa Indonesia." Jawabnya.

"Ah, I see." Balasnya.

Sherina tidak duduk karena asik memandang bahan-bahan yang ada didalam botol kaca. "Silakan duduk." Ucap Severus ramah. (A/N : Ya Ampun, Author ini kok buat Severus jadi OOC gini? Jangan hajar saya ya?!)

Sherina duduk di sofa yang berada disampingnya. Ruangan Snape memang tidak sebesar ruangan staf-staf lain tetapi menurut Severus tempat ini nyaman dan tentram untuknya. Yah, dia kan memang anti social.

"Mau minum apa?" tawarnya.

"Apa saja boleh." Balas Sherina. Ia merasa tak enak jika harus menolaknya.

Severus berbalik menuju lemari persediaannya dan mengambil sebotol jus labu yang sudah diberikan mantra anti-kadaluarsa.

"Jadi, kudengar kau sudah resmi menjadi staf disini, ya?" Tanya Severus sambil menuangkan jus itu kedalam gelas.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Dumb-maksudku Profesor Dumbledore mengajakku bekerja disini. Aku terima saja karena kupikir aku juga butuh pekerjaan." Jawabnya Spontan.

"Ah, semoga kau nyaman di Hogwarts. Kudengar kau yang menyelamatkanku dengan melakukan aksi heroik saat penyerangan itu?" Tanya Severus.

"Ah tidak, mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan saja." Ucap Sherina tersipu malu. "Aku menyelamatkan semua sebisa mungkin." Ucap Sherina merendah.

"Tetap saja sama. Terima kasih untuk itu, mungkin jika kau tidak menyelamatkan aku saat itu, aku sudah menjadi gila karena kutukan itu." Ucapnya. Tunggu, Severus berterima kasih? Wow sebuah hal yang fantastis pemirsa.

Sherina tersenyum. "Kau juga menyelamatkanku dari Lucius dan temannya bukan? Terima kasih juga sudah menyelamatkan aku." Ucap Sherina.

Mereka mengobrol banyak tentang Sherina, sampai pada akhirnya suara ketukan pintu menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Itu pasti Albus." Ucap Severus pelan.

Benar saja! Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah Albus dan Minerva dan juga Poppy.

"Severus my boy! Kau sudah disini rupanya. Kau pergi tanpa memberitahu Poppy!" ucap Albus agak tinggi. Diikuti Minerva dan Poppy menggeleng seperti melihat anak yang terkena detensi.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya pulih. Luka mu belum menutup sempurna." Ucap Poppy yang sisi keibuannya muncul lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Poppy." Bantah Severus malas.

"Oh lihat, Selamat Pagi Sherina. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Albus.

"Pagi Profesor. Aku berkunjung kesini. Sebenarnya tadi aku mau ke Hospital Wings untuk menjenguk Sev—Profesor Snape, tapi aku berjumpa dengannya dikoridor dan beliau mengajakku kemari." Jelas Sherina.

Albus, Poppy dan Minerva saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan heran. Seolah ingin mengatakan 'kau dengar apa yang ia katakan?'

"Well well.. sebaiknya kalian segera ke Aula jika tidak ingin ketinggalan sarapan." Ucap Albus.

Albus dan yang lainnya berbalik menuju aula.

"Kau punya pikiran antara Severus dan Healer baru kita Albus?" Tanya Minerva setengah berbisik.

"Tidak. Tapi aku rasa ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk Severus." Jawabnya singkat.

Di aula besar, Severus disambut oleh puluhan atau mungkin ratusan siswa dengan suka cita. Termasuk Draco dan Harry.

"Paman! Senang melihat anda sembuh." Ucap Draco.

"Tentu Malfoy." Ucap Severus.

"Errr, Sir, Senang melihat anda bisa pulih seperti semula. Kami semua khawatir dengan anda." Ucap Potter.

"Kau melebih-lebihkan Potter. Aku tak selemah itu" gerutu Snape.

Mereka berdua terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Perhatian semua, Profesor kita, Profesor Snape kini telah sehat dan bisa kembali mengajar besok." Ucap Albus. Sekejap sorak sorai murid-murid membuat suasana aula menjadi ramai.

"Banyak Penggemar eh, Paman?" goda Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy." Snape menyeringai kejam. Draco hanya meringis sendiri melihat pamannya kesal.

-3 hari kemudian-

Severus sudah pulih benar, walaupun hanya tinggal lukanya saja, tetapi itu bukan halangan yang besar untuk seorang Snape. Severus merogoh saku jubahnya, sebenarnya ia akan mengambil tongkat sihirnya tetapi tangannya malah tak sengaja menyentuh gelang yang ia temukan disamping ranjangnya kemarin.

Ia mengamati gelang itu dengan seksama, ia melihat ukiran STP di bawahnya. "Sherina Tristy Purnama. Tidak salah lagi, ini miliknya" Ucapnya dengan lancar menyebut nama anaknya.

-Snape PoV-

"Tunggu, saat malam itu, saat mereka berkunjung. Aku mendengar Sherina mengucapkan sesuatu.

Memejamkan mata segenap agar lebih konsen untuk mengingat. "Cepat sembuh ya? Aku akan menunggumu disini, Ayah.."

Ah iya. Tidak salah lagi. Itu yang ia katakan. Kenapa ia memanggilku ayah? Dan saat pagi tadi ia memelukku dan mengucapkan kata 'aku merindukanmu ayah.'

Kenapa ia berfikir jika aku adalah ayahnya? Kurasa aku tidak pernah –'

Ya Tuhan! Malam itu!

-Normal PoV-

Severus teringat malam itu. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu bersama Rovine. Apakah Sherina ini anaknya? Tapi kenapa Blade tidak pernah sedikitpun memberitahunya tentang ini semua.

"Aku harus keruangan Blade sekarang." Ucapnya.

Baru ia membuka pintu, ia sudah mendapati Blade berada didepannya. "Oh kebetulan Severus. Aku ingin berbicara kepadamu penting sekali." Ucap Rovine.

"Kebetulan aku juga demikian." Ucap Severus.

"Ayo masuklah." Ucap Severus.

Mereka duduk di sofa. "Severus, aku ingin berbicara kepadamu. Ini penting!" ucap Rovine sambil meremas-remas jubahnya.

"Silakan katakan." Ucap Severus dingin. Walaupun matanya juga berkilat.

"Malam itu Severus, dimana kau dan aku—' belum selesai Rovine mengatakan itu. Severus memotong perkataannya.

"Tolong, jangan katakana itu." Ucapnya seperti menahan sakit.

"Tidak, dengar. Aku tak pernah menganggap malam itu sebuah bencana dalam hidupku. Itu adalah malam terindah." Rovine terhenti. "dan aku menyadari sesuatu dari Sherina." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Severus. Ia sepertinya tau kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan mereka.

"Seminggu lalu, saat kau koma. Ia berkunjung kesini, dan aku menyuruhnya mampir keruanganku. Aku menanyai banyak pertanyaa." Ucapnya terhenti.

-Flashback-

-Rovine PoV-

"Hai Mrs Blade. Senang melihatmu lagi." Ucap Sherina ramah.

"Oh Hai Sherina. Aku juga demikian. Ayo mampir keruanganku." Ucapku kepada gadis itu.

"tentu saja. Dengan senang hati Mrs."

Saat sampai diruanganku, aku mengajaknya minum the bersama sambil mengobrol sebentar.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu? Aku lupa." Aku sengaja berbohong untuk memastikan lagi jika namanya benar-benar nama anakku yang aku adopsikan ke orang lain dulu.

"Sherina Tristy Purnama, Mrs." Ucapnya.

"Ah, nama yang cantik. Sepertinya kau berasal dari Indonesia kan?" tanyaku.

"Yah memang, anda pasti menebaknya dari nama belakang saya kan." Ia terkekeh.

"hahaha, iya itu marga dari jawa kan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, tentu. Bagaimana Anda tau?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku juga punya teman dari jawa." Ucapku berbohong.

"Oh.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berada di London?" Tanya ku sambil memancing informasi darinya.

"Ceritanya panjang." Terdengar nada sedih dari suaranya.

"Aku punya waktu untuk mendengarkan." Ucapku.

"Berawal dari ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas 30 April lalu. Aku ssangat senang karena itu hari ulang tahunku. Aku saat itu menuruni tangga untuk menemui orang tuaku. Awalnya aku sangat senang dengan apa yang mereka berikan kepadaku ssebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tetapi,-' ia terhenti.

Aku masih menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Orang tuaku memberitahuku jika aku adalah anak angkat mereka." Air mata mulai turun dari matanya.

"Mereka bilang, jika orang tuaku adalah penyihir dari Inggris. Tetapi kedua orang tuaku tidak mengingat nama orang tua kandungku. Orangtua angkatku memberikanku kalung ini." Ucap nya sambil menunjukan kalung bentuk G berwarna hijau.

"Mereka bilang, kalung ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan orang tua kandungku. Malamnya, aku meminta ijin kepada kedua orang tua angkatku untuk mencari orang tuaku di Inggris, dan mereka mengijinkanku untuk pergi. Lalu, saat aku berada dipessawat, aku bertemu dengan penyihir paruh baya yang memberi tahuku jika kalung ini adalah kunci Gringgot." Ia terhenti untuk menghapus air matanya.

"sesampainya di London, aku bertemu dengan Draco, dia yang mengantarkanku ke Gringgot. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat tau isi dari brangkas pemberian orang tuaku, berisi bergunung-gunung emas."

"Saat ini, aku betul-betul berharap jika aku bisa menemukan kedua orang tua kandungku." Ucapnya.

"Aku ikut sedih mendengar ceritamu, aku hanya bisa membantumu melalui doa semoga kau menemukan orang tua kandungmu." Kali ini aku berbohong lagi.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Anda baik sekali." Ucapnya.

"tentu, dear."

Aku benar-benar sedih mendengarnya. Ternyata gadis yang ada didepanku ini adalah anakku yang aku adopsikan kepada orang Indonesia.

-End of Flashback-

-Normal PoV

"jadi, dia adalah?" Tanya severus.

"Ya Severus. Dia Anak kita." Ucap Blade sambil menggenggam kan tangannya sendiri.

"Bl—Rovine, maafkan aku." Ucap Severus penat.

"Tidak Severus. Kau tidak salah. Kita mabuk saat itu." Ucap Rovine.

"Kita harus memberitahu ia secepatnya. Ini penting sekali." Ucap Rovine lagi.

"Kita akan memberitahunya, tapi tidak sekarang. Kita akan memberitahunya jika Dark Queen sudah mati. Aku tak mau ia-anak kita dalam bahaya besar." Ucap Severus.

"Kau benar. Dan kurasa kita harus memberi tahu Albus soal ini." Ucap Rovine.

"Aku akan memberitahu Albus secepat mungkin." Jawab Severus.

"Bagus."

"Apakah kau mau menerimaku atas semua kesalahan dan perbuatanku kepadamu?" ucap Severus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rovine tak faham.

Severus menghela nafas, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diluncurkan. Severus menatap Rovine dengan tajam. "Rovine dengar, aku.. aku ingin kau tau ini." Ucap Severus hati-hati.

"Aku.. Aku.. Um,,,Aku,,Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Severus terbata-bata.

Rovine kaget setengah mati mendengar kata-kata Severus barusan. "Apa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dulu, sehingga anak kita tidak harus bernasib seperti itu." Batin Rovine. Air matanya kembali turun kewajahnya.

"Aku tahu jika aku adalah pengecut. Aku adalah manusia bodoh, aku telah menyia-nyiakan cintamu yang tulus dan malah memperdulikan seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak tahun keempatmu. Kau ingat bukan peristiwa itu?" ucap Snape.

"Severus, aku tak pernah menganggapmu pengecut ataupun bodoh. Tidak sedikitpun, sampai saat ini perasaan cintaku padamu tak pernah berubah. Tak luntur sedikitpun, bahkan semakin hari semakin bertambah. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Aku tak pernah sedikitpun menyalahkanmu soal ini. Aku masih menunggu sampai hatimu terbuka, sampai saat ini Severus."

Severus tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia menyesal telah tidak menyatakan cintanya sejak dulu.

"Aku tahu Severus, kau masih mencintai Lily. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal itu. Aku mencintaimu Severus. Aku hanya ingin kau tau itu, kau adalah pria terhebat yang pernah kutemui, kau pria paling berani yang pernah aku temui, kau tak pernah pamrih dalam melakukan sesuatu. Aku mengagumi itu dari dirimu." Ucap Rovine lagi.

"Aku merasa tak pantas untuk siapapun. Tidak untuk Lily, ataupun untukmu. aku tak pantas untuk siapapun." Ucap Severus penat.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, aku menerima apa adanya dirimu. Aku menerima siapapun dan apapun statusmu Severus. Tidakkah kau sadari itu?" ucap Rovine.

"Maafkan aku Rovine, aku telah menyia-nyiakan mu hamper 20 tahun. Cintamu begitu tulus, kumohon, maafkan aku." Ucap Severus. Ia langsung memeluk Rovine, matanya basah karena air matanya menetes di pundak Rovine.

"Severus, kau tak pernah salah. Aku mencintaimu dan aku memaafkanmu oke?" ucap Rovine yang memeluk Severus balik.

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa membangun hubungan kita dari awal?" ucap Severus.

"Tentu saja, Severus." Ucap Rovine sambil memeluk Severus.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N 2: Kyaaaaaa.. saya gak comment apa-apa deh.. kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu! #TebarBunga


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya Sev tetep gak akan saya bikin bersatu sama Lily. karena apa? Kalo Sev sama Lily filmnya bukan Harry Potter tapi Harry Snape. Terus guru ramuan sama guardian angelnya Harry, James dong. Terus terus, yang terkenal pasti Always-nya James, bukan Always-nya Snape :(

-Harry : woy Author, bikin disclaimer aja panjangg banget! To the poin kenapa!

-Author : Diam kau Potter! #Stupefy

-Harry : tergeletak sambil tertidur dengan posisi menghisap jempol(?)

.  
.

.

Summary : Saya gak pinter bikin Summary..jadi, langsung aja ya…

A/N : Selamat membaca cerita abal dan gaje ini :P

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Draco, Sherina dan Harry pergi ke Three BroomStick. Yah, untuk menghilangkan rasa penah dan lelah mereka. Madam Rosmerta menyambut mereka dengan ramah, tapi ia menatap Sherina dengan heran. Lalu bertanya :

"Hai Harry, Hai Draco dan Hai Miss." Ucap madam Rosmerta.

"Hai, Madam." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Kau pasti staff baru itu kan? Senang bisa melihatmu disini, Miss…." Ucapannya terhenti seolah ingin menanyakan nama Sherina.

"Aku Sherina Tristy Purnama. Senang bisa mengenal anda juga Miss." Timpal gadis berambut raven itu.

"Aku Rosmerta, orang-orang memanggilku Rossy atau Madam. Terserah kau panggil aku apa." Balas Rosmerta.

"Baik, Madam Rosmerta. Panggil saja aku Sherina." Ucap Sherina.

"Ah, aku harus kedapur sekarang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Shery." Ucap Rosmerta.

"Anda Juga." Ucapnya sambil memancarkan senyum.

Mereka duduk dimeja didekat jendela, menikmati matahari tenggelam dari dalam Three Broomstick memang menyenangkan. Apalagi untuk Sherina yang baru pertama kali datang kemari.

"Sherina, bisa kau ceritakan tentang Negara asalmu?" Tanya Harry.

"Oh tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tau tentang Indonesia?" balasnya ramah.

"Bagaimana kehidupan penyihir disana?" Tanya Harry.

"Penyihir dan muggle hidup berdampingan. Tidak mempermasalahkan status darah." Jelas Sherina.

"Lalu, sekolah sihir disana apa seperti Hogwarts?" Tanya Harry.

"Er, aku tak tau bagaimana perbedaannya. Tetapi di Negara ku, kebanyakan melakukan aktivitas menyihir dimalam hari." Jelasnya.

"Oh, lalu apakah disana pemandangannya indah?" Tanya Draco.

"Yah, tentu saja. Di kampung halamanku pemandangan sangat indah. Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ikut ke Negara ku saat liburan akhir tahun ini." Tawar Sherina kepada teman baiknya.

"Hah? Benarkah? Aku sih mau, tinggal bagaimana Harry-nya." Balas Draco.

"Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku akan ikut, Drake!" ucap Harry.

"Tapi, kurasa kalian harus mengajak satu atau dua teman wanita. Karena suatu alasan khusus." Ucap Sherina sambil nyengir.

"Aku akan mengajak Hermione kalau begitu. Aku yakin dia akan senang dengan pemandangan disana." Ucap Harry spontan.

"Apa? Granger? Kenapa harus Granger sih?" Tanya Draco kaget.

"Ada apa Draco? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sherina penasaran.

"Ahhh..jangan bilang kau menyukainya, Draco.." goda bocah berkaca mata –Harry Potter- itu.

Wajah Draco seketika memerah tanpa sebab setelah mendengar perkataan Harry itu, sedangkan Harry menyeringai senang.

"Draco! Kau menyukai Hermione?" Tanya Sherina.

"Ti..Tidak.. Ja..Jangan dengarkan dia!" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya menjadi merah seperti tomat berambut pirang.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berbohong. Wajahmu sudah semerah tomat tuh!" goda Harry sambil nyengir senang.

"Shut Up Potter!" ucap Draco agak marah. Sedangkan Harry dan Sherina tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Malfoy junior tersipu malu.

"Ya Tuhan. Ini adalah hal yang kunanti-nantikan. Seorang Malfoy telah terpikat oleh wanita. Wow!" ucap Harry.

"Grr.." Draco mengerang kesal kepada temannya itu.

"Kita balik yuk, udah mau malam nih." Ajak Sherina.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku tak mau tertangkap oleh Filch lagi." Ucap Harry.

"Kita sudah lulus Potter!" sela Draco.

"Oh iya. Lupa aku, maaf." Ucap Harry dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Satu jam berlalu, mereka meninggalkan Three BroomStick pada pukul 6 sore. Pemandangan kastil dimalam hari memang sangat indah. Banyak siswa yang menghabiskan hari libur mereka disini karena keindahan pemandangannya. Di perjalanan menuju Hogwarts, mereka mengobrol.

"Er, Sherina. Kau kelihatan dekat sekali dengan Paman Snape." Ucap Draco.

Sherina tampak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, tapi ia menanggapinya dengan biasa-biasa saja. "Draco benar. Kemarin aku dengar dari Profesor Dumbledore jika kau sedang berada diruangannya." ucap Harry mendukung Draco.

"Aku dengan Sev—Kurasa aku harus memanggilnya Sir. Aku dengan Mr Snape tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok, kami berteman. Itu saja. Tapi, ada satu hal yang aku rasakan saat berada didekatnya." Jelas Sherina yang langsung menghentikan langkah nya.

"Perasaan apa? Dan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

"Tapi kalian jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu. Hanya kalian yang tau." Tanya Sherina.

"Iya, kami janji. Kau bisa mengutuk kami jika kami ingkar." Ucap Draco.

"Yup." Tambah Harry.

"Terima kasih atas pengertian kalian." Ucap Purnama getir.

"Memang, apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Draco masih penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku merasakan ada sebuah ikatan diantara kami. Sebuah ikatan yang kuat." Jelas Sherina.

"Sebuah ikatan? Apa kau punya hubungan keluarga atau hubungan khusus dengan Profesor Snape? " Tanya Harry.

"Entahlah. Aku merasakan hal yang sama juga saat dengan Mrs Blade." Jelas Sherina.

"Lalu, dengan siapa lagi kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti itu?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"tak tau, sepertinya hanya mereka berdua dan kedua orang tua angkatku di jogja sana. Tapi kali ini ikatan itu lebih kuat dari itu." Jelas Sherina yang matanya menerawang jauh.

"Ah, kau masih ingat bukan tujuan mu berada di Inggris?" Tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Tentu. Untuk mencari kedua orang tua kandungku tentunya." Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Ya! Bingo!" ucap Harry.

"Apanya yang Bingo?" Tanya Sherina.

"Mrs Blade dan Profesor Snape itu orang tua kandungmu!" ucap Harry spontan.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, Harry!" ucap Draco.

"Yah, tidak mungkin. Kenapa ia tak mengenaliku jika aku ini anaknya?" Ucap Sherina mendukung Draco.

"Entahlah, aku hanya asal tebak. Dan merangkum semua yang kau katakana tadi." Ucap Harry sok tau.

"Harry Potter, ayah angkatku Lucius memiliki hubungan kekerabatan yang dekat dengan Paman Snape. Aku yakin jika ia memiliki suatu hubungan dengan wanita, ayahku akan tau." Ucap Draco.

"Yah, kau benar. Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Harry melemah.

"Kalian berdua, bisa antarkan aku ke Willem besok pagi? Aku akan meminta cuti sehari kepada Profesor Dumbledore." Pinta Sherina.

"Willem? Untuk apa kesana?" Tanya Draco. Sherina belum menceritakan tentang mimpi nya kepada Draco, jadi wajar ia tak tau.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa tidak menceritakan ini kepadamu." Ucap Sherina menyesal.

"Cerita apa sih?" Tanya Draco.

"Jadi begini, beberapa minggu lalu, aku bermimpi jika ayah angkatku datang menghampiri ku melalui alam mimpi dan mengatakan nama Willem Harcrom berkali-kali. Aku tak tau apa maksudnya, tapi aku punya firasat jika Willem tau sesuatu tentang orang tua kandungku sesungguhnya." Ucap Sherina.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Baiklah, akan kami antar kau ke Willem besok." Ucap Draco.

"Thanks Mate." Ucap Sherina kepada Harry dan Draco.

"Tak masalah, ayo kita cepat kembali kekastil." Ajak Harry. Sedangkan Draco hanya mengangguk saja.

Di pintu gerbang kastil, mereka bersimpangan dengan beberapa siswa kelas tujuh, beberapa diantaranya menyukai Sherina. Sedangkan para siswi lainnya menyukai Harry ataupun Draco. Baru beberapa hari disini saja penggemar mereka sudah banyak, apalagi seperti Profesor Riddle yang sudah puluhan tahun. Pasti sudah membabi buta penggemarnya. Wow, hebat juga sihir Horcrux ini.

Para siswa-siswi yang melintas itu satu persatu menyapa tiga orang didepan mereka itu. Sampai-sampai Draco menggerang kesal dengan penggemar baru mereka itu. Hehehe..

"Hai Malfoy, Hai Potter dan..Hai Tristy." Ucap Profesor Riddle yang mncul tiba-tiba.

"Hai Profesor." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya Riddle ramah.

"Dari Three broomstick, sir." Balas Draco

"Ah, Three broomstick. Sudah lama aku tak kesana. Mungkin aku harus kesana sekali-sekali." Ucap Riddle kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu,Sir." Ucap Harry.

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin kalian bertiga menemaniku kesana hari minggu depan." Ucap Riddle ramah.

"Dengan senang hati, Mr Riddle." Ucap Sherina diikuti anggukan oleh Draco dan Harry.

"Ah, senangnya. Aku kembali keruanganku dulu ya. Selamat malam." Ucap Riddle sambil berbalik arah dan berlalu.

"Selamat malam, Sir." Ucap Harry, Sherina dan Draco kompak sambil memandang Tom.

"Kalian mau langsung kembali atau masih akan ke aula dulu?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku akan ke aula dulu. Bagaimana denganmu Sherina?" Tanya Draco balik.

"Aku harus ke Hospital Wings sekarang. Poppy ingin aku membantunya, jadi aku akan menemui kalian nanti." Ucap Sherina.

"Oh, baiklah. Madam Tristy." Goda Harry.

"Grr.. aku duluan ya. Bye." Ucap Sherina.

"Bye." Ucap Draco.

Draco dan Harry duduk dikursi siswa Ravenclaw yang kebetulan memang sepi. Mengobrol dengan suara agak berbisik.

"Draco, apa kau yakin jika Profesor Snape tak punya hubungan apapun dengan seseorang wanita?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Setahuku sih begitu. Memang sih, aku juga melihat ada sebuah kemistri antara Paman Snape dan Sherina. Tapi, aku hanya piker itu hanya sebuah kemistri sebuah ikatan persahabatan."

"Entahlah, aku berfikir lebih dari itu Draco." Ucap Harry agak cemas.

"Lebih? Apa maksudmu sebuah …kekasih?" Tanya Draco pengen tahu.

"Hush! Ngawur, Bukan itu. Maksudku hubungan darah, keluarga." Jelas Harry sambil menjitak kepala Draco.

"Aww.. santai saja Potty! Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu? " Tanya Draco lagi.

"Hanya sebuah feeling atau tebakan yang beruntung mungkin" jawab Harry.

"Yeah." Ucap Draco malas.

-Sementara itu di ruangan Riddle-

Tom Melepas jubah panjangnya dan bersantai sejenak. Merebahkan dirinya dikursi yang ia biasa duduki untuk mengoreksi lembar kerja siswanya. Mengeluarkan tongkat sihir bulu phoenix berwarna putih itu dan merapalkan mantra pemanggil.

"Accio Coffee" ucap Tom.

Tiba-tiba dari dapur terbanglah sepoci teh dan cangkirnya. Mendarat tepat di depannya, ia menuangkannya dan menyesap kopi tanpa gula itu.

"Hai Tom." Muncullah suara desisan. Suara ular peliharaannya, Nagini.

"Hai Nagini." Desis Tom menggunakan Parseltongue.

"Kau terlihat begitu aneh beberapa hari ini. Semenjak kedatangan gadis healer baru itu." Balas Nagini.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Tom.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku Tom. Aku tahu kau sedang bohong, jiwa mu ka nada didalam diriku sebagian." Balas Nagini yang mulai naik ke pangkuan Tom.

"Aku tidak bohong Nagey-Honey-Snakey-Cutie-ku." Goda Tom.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan gunakan nama itu Tom. Kau menggelikan!" desis Nagini.

"Tom tersenyum kecut mendengar ularnya mendesis seperti itu.

"Kau jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ya kan, Tom?" desis ular itu spontan.

Tom sampai tersedak kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Ia sampai terbatuk-batuk. "Baiklah Nagini, kali ini kau menang." Ucap Tom. Nagini mendongakkan kepalanya seolah bangga atas kemenangannya.

"Kurasa kau benar juga. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini." Desis Tom.

"Tom! Sadarlah! Umurmu 65 tahun lebih tua dari gadis itu!"

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku mencintainya." Ucap Tom. "Ah, gadis itu. Entah kenapa aku begitu terlihat lemah saat aku berada didekatnya. Aku merasa begitu bodoh."

"Tom sadarlah!" desis Nagini sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kedepan mata Tom.

Tom masih tidak menggubrisnya. Karena merasa dikacangin Nagini meninggalkan Tom dan kembali ketempat ia biasa melingkar.

_I think i'm fallin', fallin' in love with you.__  
__And I don't, I don't know what to do__  
__I'm afraid you'll turn away,__  
__but I'll say it anyway__  
__I think i'm fallin' for you,__  
__fallin for you___

_Whenever i'm beside you__  
__All I really want to do is hold you__  
__no one else but you has meant this much__  
__to me__  
__(Janno Gibbs – Fallin)_

-Selain itu..

"Kurasa Tristan harus tahu hal ini. Aku akan menemuinya besok sore di Hogsmeade." Pikirnya. Ia beranjakdari duduknya dan pergi ke kandang burung hantu untuk mengirim surat kepada Rovine.

_Dear Tristan.._

_Apakabar, kawan? Sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu. _

_Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu besok, apa kau bisa? _

_Di Hogsmeade ya jam tiga sore._

_Lots of Love_

_Rovine Blade_

_NB :Aku merindukanmu tau! _

Ia melipat kertas itu dan menyelipkannya di kaki burung hatu berwarna hitam dan putih itu dan melepaskannya pergi. Ia kembali dari kandang burung hantu menuju ke ruangannya. Sejenak mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Tristan yang sedang duduk di balkon sambil membaca daily prophet dikagetkan oleh seekor burung hantu yang tiba-tiba bertengger dibahunya.

"Wah, wah.. ada surat. Kira-kira dari siapa ya?" pikirnya.

Ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya. "Oh dari Rovine. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, baiklah besok aku akan menemuinya ke Hogsmeade.

_Hi Rovine Blade!_

_Wah, wah sibuk sekali ya rupanya sampai kau jarang mengirimi ku surat? Hehe.._

_Tentu, aku akan menemuimu di Hogsmeade besok. Aku akan mengajak seseorang besok._

_Yours_

_Tristan G._

_NB : Aku juga merindukanmu, Blade!_

_._

_._

_._

T-B-C

.

.

.

A/N : haloh, Author yang gaje balik lagi. Chapter ini susah buatnya, sumpah deh. Terlalu pendek dan.. entahlah..

Review please yeah!


	11. Chapter 11

Caca : Soal Sherina sama Riddle itu saya punya rencana yang mengejutkan dunia #ApaanLebayDeh hehehe.. ada dramione? Baca chapter ini dulu yuukk. *evilsmirk* thanks sudah review :')

Vovg : hoho, iya bener sih. Kurang ngeehh aja Snape ama Rovine nya. Akan aku buat se-mak-jleb-mungkin deh… hahaha.. thanks sudah review :')

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh Harry Potter punya JK Rowling.

A/N : maaf karena laamaaaa update nya, soalnya kegiatan sekolah lagi banyak banget ini. Aku bela-belain pulang cepet buat selesain chapter ini. So, Hope you'll be happy with this.

-Fred & George : kok kita keluarnya dikit sih?

-Author : sabar napa.

-Ron : aku sama Mione juga keluarnya dikit banget.

-Author : Jangan bawel, aku Avada Kedavra kalian baru tau rasa loh.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti Hogwarts dan sekitarnya. Pagi ini Sherina dan teman-temannya sedang sarapan pagi di Great Hall bersama-sama. Seperti biasa, ia duduk disebelah Rovine Blade. Mereka saling mengobrol selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kabar, Sherina?" Tanya wanita berusia 35 tahunan itu.

"Kabarku baik, Miss. Bagaimana dengan Anda?" tanyanya balik.

"Yah, aku baik. Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanya Rovine.

"Er, entahlah. Aku punya jadwal agak padat hari ini. Pagi sampai sore aku harus membantu Popy untuk meramu Dreamless Potion. Dan Sorenya aku harus membantunya menghitung persediaan ramuan. Aku tak punya kesempatan untuk pergi ke kementrian hari ini." Jelasnya parau.

"Ke kementrian? Mau ngapain?" Tanya Blade.

"Er, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Willem Harcrom. Aku punya firasat jika ia tahu sesuatu tentang orang tua kandungku." Ucapnya.

'tepat sasaran. Sudah kuduga dia pasti akan menemui Willem. Aku tak boleh membiarkan ini. Ini demi kebaikan dan keselamatanmu, nak.' Batinnya.

"Lalu, kapan kau berencana menemui Willem lagi?" tanyanya.

"Secepat mungkin. Jika aku bisa mala mini akan ku temui dia." Ucap Sherina.

"Kementrian tidak melayani orang diluar jam kerja, nak." Ucap Rovine.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, terpaksa aku harus menemuinya dua atau tiga hari lagi." Timpalnya sedih.

"Semoga berhasil ya." Ucap Blade.

"Tentu, terima kasih." Ucap

Rovine membalasnya hanya dengan senyum.

Selesai sarapan di Great Hall, Sherina pun segera bergegas menuju Hospital Wings. Ia tak mau terlambat untuk tugas-tugasnya kali ini. Tapi ia kebetulan bertemu dengan Draco dijalan.

"Hai Draco." Ucapnya.

"Hai, apa kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" Tanya Draco balik.

"Baik. Dimana Harry?"

"Eh, dia ada di kamar. Oh iya, kau jadi ke Willem hari ini?" Tanya Draco.

"Kurasa tidak Draco. Aku sedang terlalu banyak pekerjaan. Mungkin aku akan kesana dua atau tiga hari lagi." Balasnya parau.

"Oh, tak apa. Kami akan menemani mu." Balas Draco.

"Terima kasih, aku akan ke Hospital Wings sekarang. See you later." Ucap Sherina yang sudah melesat menuju Hospital Wings.

"Bye." Teriak Draco.

Saat Sherina sampai di Hospital Wings, ia disambut oleh Poppy dengan ramah.

"Pagi, Sherina." Ucap Poppy.

"Pagi, Poppy." Balasnya sambil melemparkan senyum ramah.

"Sudah siap untuk hari ini?" Tanya Poppy.

"Tentu saja." Balasnya semangat.

"Senang melihatmu semangat. Sebenarnya, ini adalah tugas Severus. Tapi, karena ia sedang mempersiapkan OWL untuk para siswa, jadi kita yang akan meramunya." Jelas Poppy.

"Oh, baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku akan meramu." Ucap Sherina semangat.

Mereka pun mulai meramu.

-Sementara itu-

_Tok..tok..tokk.._

Beberapa kali ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan Severus. Ia sedang mengoreksi perkamen-perkamen dari asrama Gryffindor yang menurutnya hanya anak-anak otak udang.

"Severus, ini aku." Ucap Rovine.

"Tunggu." Ucap suara dari seberang.

Severus membuka pintu besar itu dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihirnya. Pintu itu terbuka seketika.

"Huh, selalu saja membuka pintu dengan sihir." Gumam Rovine.

"Aku sudah PeWe disini." Balasnya.

"Dapat dari mana kau bahasa itu?" Tanya Sherina.

"Healer itu mengajarkan aku beberapa kata baru." Godanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, penting sekali." Ucap Rovine.

"Silakan." Balasnya dingin dan kembali ke ekspresi nya seperti biasa.

"Dia, Sherina, akan menemui Willem dalam waktu beberapa hari ini." Ucapnya.

"Lalu?" sahutnya dingin.

"Willem tau siapa orang tua Sherina. Jika ia menemui Willem, ia akan mengetahui semua ini. Dan dia akan dalam bahaya." Ucapnya getir.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara kepada Albus besok. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Severus dengan nada datar tetapi terdapat sedikit rasa gugup disana.

"Kenapa tidak hari ini saja?" Tanya Rovine.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan perkamen-perkamen ini. Aku harus menyalin nilai-nilai mereka dan harus aku arsipkan hari ini." Jelas Severus.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk memikirkan jalannya." Balas Rovine.

"Aku juga." Balas Severus.

"Apapun pilihanmu, bawa aku kedalamnya." Ucap Rovine dan menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Severus.

Severus tersenyum dan memeluk Rovine dilengannya.

Sore pun tiba.

Rovine bergegas menuju Hogsmeade untuk menemui Tristan. Ia penasaran siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'seseorang' di suratnya kemarin. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang becek karena hujan tadi siang. Akhirnya tiba di tempat biasa dimana ia dan Tristan biasa berkumpul dulu. Ia duduk di meja dekat jendela paling pojok. Memesan minuman berupa teh hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Tristan datang dengan seseorang lebih tepanya anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun. Ia dan anak kecil itu datang menghampiri Rovine dan duduk disana.

"Hi, Rovine." Teriak pria berambut blonde itu.

"Hi Tristan!" balas Rovine.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku baru beberapa menit disini. Ngomong-ngomong, pastilah pria kecil ini yang kau ceritakan kemarin di surat." Ucap Rovine.

"Yeah tentu saja. Dia anakku." Ucap Tristan bangga.

"Wow! Aku baru tau kau sudah punya anak." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala anak Tristan.

"Yeah, kita kan hampir 5 tahun tidak saling mengontak. Dan juga aku ingin menyusulmu. Hahaha." Godanya.

"Grr, siapa namamu tampan? Dan berapa umurmu?" Tanya Rovine ramah kepada anak berambut blonde seperti ayahnya itu.

"Prince Gogh, ma'am. Umurku 5 tahun." Jawab anak itu dengan tegas. 'Prince? Oh ya, seperti nama ibu Severus.' Pikirnya.

"Aha, nama yang cocok untuk anak setampan kau." Balas Rovine sambil mengusap kepala anak itu. Anak itu hanya cekikikan.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar Tristan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin pangeran kecilmu mau." Ucapnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Prince?" Tanya Tristan.

"Es klim." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak boleh banyak-banyak ya, agar tidak batuk, oke?" Tanya Tristan.

"Oke pa!" ucap Prince.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kita bicarakan disini?" Tanya Tristan langsung.

Rovine menghela nafas panjang. "Dia, Sherina, sekarang ia menjadi seorang Co-Healer di Hogwarts." Ucapnya.

"Apa? setelah sekian lama ia akhirnya mencari mu sampai disini? Ya Tuhan!" ucapnya berlebihan.

"Kau tetap berlebihan seperti dulu, Tristan!" goda Rovine.

"Yah, maaf. Agak sulit merubah sifat lama." Ucap Tristan menyengir.

"Hmm, aku sendiri tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertindak sejauh ini." Ucap Rovine.

"Lalu, apakah Profesor Snape tau mengenai ini?" jawab Tristan hati-hati.

"Ya, dia tau. Aku dan dia bersama sekarang." Ucap Rovine agak berbisik.

"Apa? Kau-?" ucap Tristan mulai lagi.

"Huh, kau mulai lagi. Aku bersama Severus sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia sangat terpukul dengan ini semua." Ucap Rovine lirih.

"Yah, bagaimana wajahnya?" Tanya Tristan lagi.

"Ia sangat cantik. Ia memiliki mata hitam dan perawakan seperti Severus. Tinggi dan tegap." Ucap Rovine.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran dengan dia." Ucap Tristan.

"Aku kepikiran beberapa hal beberapa hari ini." Ucap Rovine.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tristan.

"Pertama, ia menjadi anggota orde seperti aku. Dan dia, dia menyelamatkan nyawa Severus saat itu. Aku khawatir dengan dia. Aku khawatir dia akan diapa-apakan oleh Dark Queen." Ucap Rovine lirih.

"Oh, percayalah. Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Ia pasti seorang penyihir yang hebat seperti ayah dan ibunya. Percayalah denganku." Ucap Tristan sambil menenangkan Rovine.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Hanya saja aku khawatir dengannya. Aku juga khawatir dengan Severus. Penyamarannya sudah terbongkar." Balas Rovine lirih.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tristan penasaran.

Rovine menghela nafas panjang agak lama. "Saat itu, orde menyerang markas Dark Queen. Draco, Ron dan Hermione di Sandra oleh para Death Eaters. Sherina berhasil lolos dari kepungan Death Eaters, lalu, Severus awalnya akan menyerang Antonin, tetapi meleset terkena kaki Sherina. Sherina berpikir jika Severus akan membunuhnya. Tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia malah member kutukan Stupefy kepada dua death eaters dan membantu Sherina lolos dan menyelamatkan diri." Ia terhenti dan menghela nafas lagi.

Tristan dengan sabar menunggu.

"Tak hanya itu, saat berada dalam Sel Draco, Ron dan Hermione. Ia dikepung oleh Lucius dan Barty. Tetapi lagi-lagi Severus menyelamatkannya." Ucap Rovine.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Draco bukan anak kandung Lucius?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Itulah alasan kenapa Draco menjadi Sandra. Itu untuk memancing Potter dan Orde untuk menyerang." Balas Rovine.

"Lalu, kau bilang Sherina menyelamatkan Profesor Snape. Itu bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Tristan semangat.

"Oh maaf aku lupa. Jadi begini, saat para Sandra berhasil dilepaskan. Sherina dan Severus berlari menuju pos orde terdekat. Saat menuju kesana, ia dan Rovine dikepung oleh segerombolan Death Eater, dan disana ada Bell—maksudku Dark Queen. Ia memberi kutukan Cruciatus tertinggi untuk Severus. Lalu Severus tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, Sherina melawan Dark Queen sebisanya. Saat ia sudah terpojok, ia mengeluarkan sebuah mantra seperti Patronus. Hanya saja ini berwujud nyata singa putih dan membawa Severus ke penginapannya. Ia berusaha mengobati luka Severus menggunakan bahan yang tak biasa. Aku tak mengenalinya. Tetapi ia kualahan dan akhirnya menghubungi Profesor Dumbledore dan ia datang bersama Tom membawa Severus ke Hogwarts." Jelansnya.

"Wow, dia sangat heroik. Kau tau itu! Baru saja terlintas dikepalaku jika, Severus sudah merasakan sebuah hubungan yang erat dengan Sherina sehingga ia mau mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang yang baru ia kenal."

"Aku juga berpikir demikian. Dan satu lagi, bagaimana jika ia akan mendatangi Willem?" Tanya Sherina gelisah.

"Willem ya.. eh, mungkin Willem akan mengatakan jika aku adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bukankah saat itu kau hanya memberikan identitasku sebagai ayahnya? Dan Willem menyetujui untuk tidak mencantumkan namamu disana?" ucapnya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu sejauh ini, Tristan. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan menemui mu dan menganggapmu sebagai ayahnya." Balasnya.

"Yah, kau benar. Kau tidak merepotkanku. Bukankah aku yang meminta untuk member identitasku saja? Apapun yang terjadi akan kita hadapi." Ucap Tristan.

"Baik, terima kasih Tristan."

"Sma-sama. Sebelumnya, tolong beritahu Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor Snape mengenai ini semua. Secepatnya. Aku dan istriku akan menyususun rencana untuk ini." Ucap Tristan.

"Tidak, jangan libatkan orang lain lagi. Aku punya ide, bagaimana jika kita membujuk Willem agar tdak memberitahu yang sebenarnya?" balas Rovine.

"Ide bagus. Aku akan siap dengan apapun resikonya." Sahut Tristan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Rovine.

"Tentu saja. Kapan kita akan ke Willem?" Tanya Tristan.

"Besok pagi bisa? Aku akan menunggumu di Port key nomer 7."balas Rovine.

"Baik." Ucap Tristan.

Mereka hening beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara celotengan Prince yang sedang menyendok es krimnya.

"Oh iya, siapa istrimu?" Tanya Rovine.

"Penny Carlton. Kau tau dia kan?" Tanya Tristan sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu. Si Ravenclaw yang kutu buku itu kan?" Tanya Rovine.

"Ya, tepat sekali."

"Kau tak salah pilih. Dia tak hanya cantik, tapi juga pintar dan baik." Ucap Rovine.

"Haha, tentu saja." Ucap Tristan bangga.

"Oh, kurasa aku harus kembali ke kastil. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Rovine.

"Tidak, aku juga akan ke rumah Bill Weasley untuk suatu urusan." Balas Tristan.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya?" ucap Rovine.

"Siip" balasnya.

"Oh iya, salam untuk Penny ya..?" tawar Rovine.

"Oke."

Rovine pun menghilang bersamaan dengan api hijau besar di perapian.

-Sementara itu-

Hermione tertidur di sofa, ia bermimpi jika Lucius akan kembali mencelakai dirinya lagi.

_Draco berada di Malfoy Manor, tetapi, saat itu ia berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya ia berada. Ia berada di penjara bawah tanah dirumahnya sendiri._

_Ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama Granger tau segala itu. Hanya mereka berdua._

"_Ayo kau darah Lumpur, keluarlah. Kau akan di korbankan untuk Dark Queen." Ucap Lucius yang sedang menarik tangan Mione._

"_O..o..o.. tidak secepat itu Lucy. Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau ingin mengambil dia." Tantang Draco kepada ayahnya._

"_Berani sekali kau menantang ayahmu sendiri." Ucap Lucius keji._

"_Bukankah kau sudah tak menginginkanku lagi? Ayo kita bertarung selayaknya pria, tanpa sihir." Tantang Draco lagi._

"_Baik jika itu mau mu!" ucap Lucius mengepalkan tangannya._

_Mereka berdua saling memasang kuda-kuda dan siap menyerang. Lucius Nampak ingin sekali memukul leher Draco, tetapi tak mungkin Karena Draco membuat pasang untuk menutupi dada dan leher._

_Mereka masih belum saling menyerang, tetapi pada akhrnya Lucius menyerang terlebihh dulu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha menonjok muka Draco. Tetapi dengan mudahnya ditangkis oleh draco menggunakan pergelangan tangannya. Tangan kanan Lucius berada tepat didepan mata Draco. Dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memukul perut Draco, dan lagi lagi berhasil ditangkap._

_Kedua tangan Draco memegangi kedua tangan Lucius, ini adalah kesempatan untuk Draco untuk menyerangnya. _

_Bukkk…._

_Kaki kanannya berhasil menendang perut Lucius dan membuatnya terlempar kebelakang._

_Lucius belum terjatuh, ia masih mencoba menyerang Draco bertubi-tubi. Draco terlihat kualahan, tetapi ia berhasil membuat Lucius terlempar dan terjatuh dengan sabetan kaki kirinya yang mengenai lutut Lucius._

_Tangannya menggenggam kerah Lucius dan tangan satunya menggenggam siap untuk memukul._

"_Ampun tolong.. jangan sakiti aku." Ucap Lucius._

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin tongkat kami kembali." Ucap Draco sarkas._

"_Ini, ini dia." Ucap Lucius ketakutan._

_Draco mengambil dua batang tongkat yang diserahkan Lucius kepadanya. Draco mem-pingsankan ayahnya agar ia bisa melarikan diri._

_Draco menghampiri Mione yang sedang ketakutan. "Ini punya mu." Ucap Draco._

"_Sekarang, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Draco memandang Hermione._

"_Kau menyelamatkan aku." Ucap Mione gemetar._

_Draco hanya tersenyum. "Ayo pegang tanganku. Kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya." Ucap Draco._

_Tanpa banyak cincong lagi, Mione memegang tangan Draco dan ber dis apparate di Godric Hollow._

"_Kau aman disini." Ucap Draco dan berbalik akan meninggalkan Mione._

"_Draco, tunggu…" ucap Mione._

"_Ya.. Ada App…" ucapan Draco terhenti karena Mione sudah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya._

_Draco sedikit canggung dengan itu, tapi akhirnya ia menikmatinya._

"_terima kasih, Draco." Ucap Mione._

_Draco hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Lalu meninggalkan Mione disana._

"MERLIN! MIMPI GILA APA BARUSAN!" ucap Mione yang barusaja terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Hmm, maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Kalau ada pertanyaan mengenai Fic ini silakan PM saya. Insya allah akan saya balas.

So, Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Vovg : iya, sama… aku sendiri yang nulis aja ngerasa agak gimana gitu.. Thanks for Review :)

Sinta Malfoy : Tenang.. Ada rencana kok dibalik semuanya.. Thanks for Review :)

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Always JK Rowling.

A/N : Maaf lama bangeeeeet apdetnya, maaf banget. Lagi banyak tugas nih soalnya. Jadi, ini apdetnya special buat para readers.

.

.

.

Mereka –Severus dan Rovine berjalan dalam diam, membeluk di sudut dan Severus dan Rovine berhenti didepan gargoyle- patung batu besar yang jelek sekali.

"Lemon Drop!" kata Severus. Jelas ini adalah kata sandinya karena makhluk jelek ini mendadak hidup, melompat minggir, dan dinding dibelakangnya terbelah. Setelah itu munculah sebuah tangga spiral yang bergerak pelan seperti escalator.

Sampailah mereka dikantor Dumbledore, Severus mengetuk pintunya. Severus membuaka pintunya, untuk sesaat Rovine berpikir jika Severus akan masuk ke pintu itu dahulu, tetapi ia salah. Severus membukakan pintunya dan menyuruh Rovine masuk duluan. 'Aku suka pria ini, ia gentleman' batin Rovine. Ia terkekeh sendiri.

"Ah, Severus, Rovine, ada apa pagi-pagi datang kemari?" suara Dumbledore datar.

"Kami ingin berbicara sesuatu. Penting sekali." Balas Severus.

"Bisa kulihat, silakan duduk." Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Jadi?" ucap Dumbledore sambil memandang tajam kepada mereka berdua.

Severus mulai buka bicara, ia menghela nafas seolah banyak sekali beban berat yang sedang ia pikul sekarang. Tunggu, ia memang memikul beban batin yang berat. Yah, kalian pasti tau apa.

"Dia, Gadis Healer itu…." Ia terhenti.

"Oh ya, Sherina, ada apa dengannya?" tatapan Dumbledore semakin tajam dan menusuk kepada Severus.

"Dia..Dia anakku –anak kami." Ucap Severus, suaranya bergetar.

"Merlin Beard!" gumamnya pelan. "Kapan tepatnya kejadian 'itu' terjadi? Jangan katakana jika ini terjadi saat pesta wisuda malam itu, Mrs Blade?!"

"Sayangnya itu benar, Sir. Bagaimana anda tau itu?"

"Aku hafal setiap murid dan staf ku yang hadir. Kala itu, hanya kalian berdua yang tidak hadir pada pesta wisuda." Ucap Dumbledore enteng.

Rovine menundukan kepala, Severus masih diam mematung. "Awalnya, niatku hanya bertanya mengenai sebuah mantra yang dimiliki oleh Pangeran Berdarah Campuran. Namun semua berubah saat nafsu menyerang, aku meminta wiski api kepada Sev—profesor Snape. Awalnya ia menolak, tetapi aku memaksanya." Rovine terhenti.

Menarik nafas yang cukup panjang, akhirnya ia melanjutkan ceritanya. Dumbledore menunggu dengan sabar.

"Lalu, aku mabuk berat, arah pembicaraan aku mulai ngelantur dan aku tak bisa mengontrolnya lagi. Aku mulai mengatakan bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada Profesor Snape sejak tahun ke-empatku. Sementara Profesor Snape masih agak sadar, ia masih menyangkal kata-kataku, hingga akhrinya kami benar-benar mabuk dan itu semua terjadi, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun." Jelas Rovine.

"Lalu, apakau mengadopsikan anak kepada seorang penyihir Indonesia?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Ya, itu benar. Sahabatku, Tristan, bersedia menjadi ayah baptis anak kami, kami pun dibantu oleh Willem mengadopsikannya kepada penyihir di Indonesia itu." Jelas Rovine.

"Aku rasa, ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, ketika awal kami bertemu di Olivander 8 bulan lalu, aku merasa sangat mengenal Sherina, sebaliknya juga. padahal aku tak pernah bejumpa dengannya. Dan, saat penyerangan, ia menyelamatkanku. Ia menyelamatkan hidupku." Ucap Severus.

"Lalu, apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" Tanya Dumbledore serius.

"Ia akan pergi ke kementrian lusa, kami tak ingin ia mengetahui semuanya dari kementrian, kami ingin ia tau dengan cara yang seharusnya. Selain itu aku khawatir keamanannya jika ia ke-kementrian dan mengetahui semuanya."

"Rencana yang bagus. Tapi kurasa, salah satu diantara kalian harus ke-kementrian hari ini juga. Dan satu hal lagi, kalian harus memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya. Ini penting sekali, apalagi ia sudah berusia 17 tahun sekarang. Ia membutuhkan figur orang tua." Saran Dumbledore.

"Pasti, kami akan memberitahukan hal ini. Secepatnya, dan sesempat mungkin. Aku tak tahan melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu." Balas Snape. Rovine mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang, Mrs Blade silakan ke kementrian. Sebelum cuaca semakin memburuk."

Rovine mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan Dumbledore. Ia diikuti oleh Severus. "Er, Severus. Aku harus berbicara kepadamu." Ucap Dumbedore.

"Kementrian akan curiga hal ini." Balas Dumbledore.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini, sedang sangat tidak bersahabat, akan tetapi, Rovine memaksakan diri-nya untuk pergi ke-kementrian untuk menemui Willem. Severus tidak menemaninya karena perintah dari Dumbledore. Mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dan menyebutkan tujuannya. Ia mempunyai sebuah rencana yang lebih baik dari pada menyembunyikan fakta jika Sherina adalah anaknya, ia tahu, mungkin Sherina akan sedih ataupun kecewa kepada kedua orang tua kandungnya karena sudah mengadopsikan Sherina ke orang lagi, apalagi orang tua angkatnya berada jauh sekali dari negara kelahiran Sherina –Inggris. Tapi ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua, Rovine harus memiliki kehidupan yang mapan sebelum anaknya tumbuh dewasa, Sherina juga membutuhkan orang tua yang bisa benar-benar merawatnya, dalam artian orang tua yang lebih senior, bukan anak berusia 18 tahun.

"Kementrian Sihir." Teriak Rovine dari perapian. Dalam sekejap kobaran api hijau muncul dan menelan Rovine kedalamnya.

Ploop

Suara kobaran api dari salah satu perapian di Kementrian sihir berbunyi, diikuti dengan keramaian oleh orang-orang yang sibuk bekerja ataupun hanya sekedar iseng mengunjungi kementrian.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mrs?" tanya seorang resepsionis di kementrian.

"Ada, saya ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Harcrom. Ini penting." Ucap Rovine.

"Baik, silakan tunggu dulu. Saya akan menemui Mr Harcrom dulu." Jelas Resepsionis itu ramah.

"Tentu." Balas Rovine yang langsung duduk di kursi dekat resepsionis itu. Sementara Resepsionis itu menemui Harcrom di ruangannya.

"Selamat Pagi, Tuan. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Ia bilang ini penting." Ucap Wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat ikal itu.

"Oh, baik. Persilakan masuk saja, ya?" ucap Willem dengan nada semangatnya seperti biasa.

"baik, sir." Balas wanita itu langsung beranjak dari kantor Willem. Ia langsung menemui Rovine dan mempersilakannya menemui Willem. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Mr Harcrom." Sapa Rovine ramah.

"selamat Pagi, Mr Blade. Senang bisa berjumpa dengan Anda lagi. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

"Saya juga. Jadi, kedatangan saya kemari, ada hubungannya dengan tujuan saya kemari 17 tahun lalu." Jelas Rovine.

"Oh, iya ya, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Willem ramah.

"Begini, jika ada seorang gadis bertanya siapa kedua orang tua kandungnya, tolong jangan diberi tahu. Saya ingin memberitahunya sendiri, dan juga ini demi keamanannya." Pinta Rovine.

"Wah, kalau seperti ini susah, biasanya butuh waktu 1 atau dua hari lagi karena saya juga harus mengkonfirmasikan hal ini ke beberapa menteri lain." Balas Willem.

"Eh, baiklah. Tapi saya mohon usahakan besok sudah keluar hasilnya." Ucap Rovine gugup.

"TEntu, Mrs. Akan saya usahakan semampu saya." Balas Willem.

"Baik, terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap Rovine menjabat tangan Willem.

"Sama-sama, Mrs Blade. Senang bisa melihat anda lagi." Balas Willem.

Rovine membalasnya dengan memberikan sebuah senyum, ia masih terlihat cantik meskipun umurnya sudah hampir 36 tahun. Ia keluar meninggalkan ruangan Willem dan kembali ke kastil siang ini juga. Ia tentu tidak keluar masuk kastil seenak hidungnya, tapi tentu ia ijin kepada Dumbledore dulu.

Oh, Rovine dan Severus juga sudah berkata apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Dumbledore sesaat sebelum ia pergi ke-kementrian. Dumbledore sangat terkejut mendengar jika Rovine dan Severus memilik seorang anak gadis dan anak itu yang kini menjadi staff nya sendiri. Walaupun ia memang sudah menduga sebelumnya jika Severus dan Rovine memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus.

-Selain itu-

Harry mengirim surat kepada Hermione tentang ajakan Sherina berlibur di Indonesia akhir tahun ajaran ini.

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger._

_Aku ingin tau, apakah kau mau pergi berlibur ke Indonesia bersamaku, Draco dan Sherina akhir pada musim panas ini. Tapi, mau ataupun tidak kau harus ikut, karena ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan bisa berkunjung ke luar negri bersama-sama._

_P.S. : Kau juga bisa mengajak kucingmu jika kau mau._

_Lovely_

_Harry J. Potter_

Ia melipat perkamen kecil itu dan memberikannya kepada Hedwig. Hedwig pun terbang keluar untuk mengantarkan surat itu. Sementara itu Sherina mengagetkan mereka dengan datang tiba-tiba tanpa ketukan atau apapun.

"Hai Harry, Draco, apakau ingat tentang ajakan Profesor Riddle minggu lalu. Kurasa kita harus bersiap kesana." Ucap Sherina.

"Blimey Hermione! Kau mengagetkan kami!" ucap Harry.

"maaf" ia meringis. "Ayo bersiaplah, sebentar lagi jam 5 nih." Ucap Sherina

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Baiklah, ayo kita kesana." Ucap Draco.

Mereka pun bergegas menuju Three Broomstick untuk menepati janji mereka kepada Tom. Ok, Sherina hanya menganggap ini keluar bersama teman, bukan kencan atau apalah itu.

Saat mereka sampai disana, ternyata Tom sudah berada lebih dulu disana. "Hai kalian! Disini!" Ucap Riddle melambaikan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan keberadaannya. Langsung saja mereka bertiga menghampiri Tom Riddle dan duduk disana.

"Sudah lama menunggu kami?" tanya Sherina.

"Tidak, aku baru saja disini." Jawab Tom. "Jadi, kalian mau minum apa? Aku yang traktir deh." Ucap Riddle.

"Aku ingin segelas butterbeer hangat saja." Jawab Draco.

"Sama." Ucap Harry dan Sherina bersamaan.

"Wah, kompak sekali." Goda Riddle.

Riddle pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memesan kepada Madam Rosmerta 4 gelas butterbeer hangat untuk mereka ber empat.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian untuk liburan akhir semester ini?" tanya Riddle.

"Aku berencana mengajak mereka untuk berlibur di Indonesia. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Sherina.

"Aku sebenarnya tertarik, akan tetapi ada tugas dari Hogwarts untukku dan harus ku kerjakan akhir tahun ajaran ini. Jadi, maaf aku tak bisa ikut kalian." Jelas Tom

"Tugas apa kalau kami boleh tau?" tanya Draco.

"Maaf, hanya aku dan Dumbledore yang boleh tau."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Draco.

Tom mengangguk. "Kalian ingin berkenalan dengan piaraanku?" tanya Riddle.

"Kau punya piaraan?" Tanya Harry kaget.

"Kau kemana saja Potty?" Goda Tom. Ia merogoh saku jas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan ular yang sudah ia sihir menjadi kecil.

"Ini Nagini. Dia ular yang baik."

"Ohhhh.. lucu nyaa.." ucap Sherina.

"Kau mungkin akan lari jika melihat ukuran ular ini yang sebenarnya." Balas Tom.

"Bukankah memelihara ular dilarang?" tanya Harry.

"Memang, tetapi Dumbledore memberiku ijin untuk membawa ular ini kedalam kastil, asalkan tidak melukai siswa."

"Yah.. Semoga ia tak akan melukai siswa." Ucap Draco.

Mereka berada cukup lama di Three Broomstick, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil sebelum makan malam dimulai. Meskipun mereka bukan siswa, mereka harus memberikan contoh yang baik untuk siswa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Yahhh.. ini dia updatenya.. maaf update sangaaaaatt lama sekkaaalliii.. dan maaf karena Cuma sedikit sekali…

Draco : Gak usah lebay kali..

Author : Maaf, aku terlalu sedih meninggalkan penggemarku se lama ini…

Draco : Lebay dan pede banget sih lu..

Author : biarin..

Severus Snape : Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Vovg : Iya, bingung memilih ide yang mana :D.. Thanks for read and Review :)

A/N : Halowww semua Readers dan Reviewers yang unyu nan kece :D Pasti kangen sama saya, kan? Hayo ngaku :D? –Oke lupakan ke gajelasan barusan. Maaf luwaaamaaa banget update, yah maklum lah kan lagi persiapan puasa dan tahun ajaran baru. (Alasan) :D And so, here we go..

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Warning! GAJE, LEBAY, OOC dan TYPO di mana-mana

Don't like don't read! I don't want any flames here!

.

.

.

Sherina bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, ia akan benar-benar berniat pergi ke kementrian pagi ini juga. Ia benar-benar berniat untuk mencari siapa orang tua kandungnya. Awalnya ia ingin ke kementrian sendirian, tetapi Draco dan Harry memaksa untuk ikut dengan alasan yang segudang. Oh mengenai Harry dan Draco yang 'tidak pindah-pindah' dari Hogwarts sejak kedatangan Sherina beberapa bulan lalu, Dumbledore sendiri yang menyuruh mereka tinggal disini. Yah, bisa dibilang situasi luar Hogwarts agak mencekam, beberapa tempat sudah dikuasai oleh para pelahap maut dan yah, Kau-Tau –Siapa. Apalagi setelah kejadian di penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Draco itu, membuat Dumbledore lebih waspada dan menjaga Potter dan juga Malfoy junior ini.

"Baru jam empat pagi, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan berkeliling kastil dulu sambil menunggu yang lain bangun. Lumayan lah untuk olahraga pagi." Pikirnya.

Sherina yang sudah selesai mandi langsung keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan keluar kastil untuk menghirup udara segar. Menyusuri koridor-koridor yang diteragi cahaya api yang nyala-redup karena tertiup angin. Kastil masih sangat sepi sekali, hanya ada beberapa hantu saja yang berterbangan menembus tembok-tembok batu. Tentu mereka semua mengenal siapa Sherina itu, tetapi Sherina tidak mengenal semua hantu. Jelas saja, hantu Hogwarts kan banyak.

"Pagi, Sherina." Suara Sir Nicholas.

"Pagi Sir Nicholas." Balas Sherina sambil tersenyum, dan berlalu. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil melamun, ia Nampak sedikit galau memikirkan siapa orang tuanya.

Ia membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika bertemu kedua orang tuanya, memeluknya dan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang utuh. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya bertambah galau, yaitu bagaimana dengan orang tua angkatya jika ia memilih tinggal dengan orang tua kandungnya. Dan jika ia tinggal dengan orang tua angkatnya, ia merasa tak ingin lagii berpisah dari mereka –orang tua kandungnya setelah 17 tahun lebih ditinggalkan. Sherina mengerti, jika orang tua kandungnya melakukan ini karena suatu hal yang pasti ada penjelasannya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak marah atau membenci orang tua kandungnya jika kebenaran itu sudah terungkap, dan itu sudah keputusan mutlak.

Namun tak hanya dua hal diatas, terkadang ia takut jika orang tua kandungnya takkan menerima dirinya. Meskipun ia tau jika tak ada orang tua yang membenci anaknya, tetapi entah kenapa perasaan itu enggan pergi dari benaknya. Dan itu hampir membuatnya putus asa, tetapi Sherina itu wanita yang kuat seperti ibunya. Ia tak mudah dipatahkan, dan sifat buruk nya, walaupun tidak banyak tetapi hampir semua menurun dari Severus. Mulai dari keras kepala, dan ambisius seperti seorang Slytherin.

Ia masih berjalan dan pikirannya masih dipenuhi sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tetapi kepada siapa ia harus menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan bermaksud untuk pergi ke menara Astronomi. Ia belum pernah kesana sebelumnya. kata Harry tempat itu memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dan mungkin itu bisa menyegarkan otaknya.

Baru setengah jalan menuju menara astronomi, ia bertemu dengan Severus, ayahnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di menara astronomi sepagi ini.

"Hai Profesor, selamat pagi." Ucap Sherina ramah.

"Pagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini?" Tanya Severus.

"Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku. Harry pernah bilang kepadaku jika cuaca pagi hari disini sangat indah saat pagi hari. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia balik bertanya.

"dengan alasan yang hampir sama denganmu. Hanya saja bukan Potter yang memberitahuku." Ujarnya.

"Yah, kita memliki tujuan yang sama kalau begitu. Lebih baik kita menikmati matahari terbit sekarang." Saran Sherina.

Severus mengangguk.

Mereka menghadap tepat pada matahari terbit, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Sherina mencoba memecah keheningan itu. "Kau kemari setiap hari, Profesor?" Tanya Sherina.

"Tidak, hanya waktu-waktu tertentu saja. Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk memanggilku ay—maksudku Severus." Ucapnya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan. Berharap Sherina tidak mendengar kata barusan.

"Tidak, aku menghormatimu dan karena itu aku memanggilmu dengan Profesor, atau mungkin Mr." balas Sherina.

"Oh baiklah, panggil saja Paman saat diluar jam sekolah." Ucap Severus.

"Paman, yah. Baik, Prof—Paman Severus." Ucapnya sambil memandang Severus dengan senyum senang. Severus kembali tersenyum kepadanya. Ia hampir tak pernah tersenyum kepada orang lain. Pada author pun tidak pernah! Ok, abaikan yang ini.

Sherina kembali menatap kedepan bersamaan dengan Severus. Sherina kembali terjun ke lamunannya. Sedikit melirik ke arah Severus, Sherina membayangkan betapa senangnya jika Severus adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" suara lembut Severus tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Hanya saja.." Sherina terhenti dan menundukkan kepalanya, meringis.

"Ya.. Lanjutkan?"

"Hanya saja aku merasa merindukan orang tua kandungku, walaupun aku tak siapa mereka sebenarnya. 17 tahun aku terpisah dari mereka dan tinggal sangat jauh dari tempat kelahiranku." Jelasnya. Suaranya parau menandakan kesedihannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Severus merasakan sakit dari dalam dadanya. Ia berusaha sekuatnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, tetapi sekuat apapun ia menahannya, rasa sakit itu bertambah parah.

"Suatu saat kau akan menemukan mereka. Percayalah kepadaku." Jawab Severus.

"Ada hal lain yang membuatku takut. Jika aku sudah menemukan mereka, aku takut mereka tidak menginginkanku."

"Tidak! Kau salah! Mereka sangat menyayangimu." suara Severus agak tinggi.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang mereka?" Tanya Sherina penasaran.

Severus terdiam, menyadari perkataannya tadi menimbulkan kecurigaan Sherina muncul. Severus memutar otaknya lebih keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

Tiba-tiba Severus terkekeh, "Yah, tak ada orang tua yang tidak menginginkan anaknya. Setiap orang tua pasti menyayagi anaknya, kau pasti tau itu, bukan?"

Sherina tersenyum, "yah, kau benar paman. Terima kasih."

Severus hanya tersenyum, menatapnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Paman?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" pinta Sherina.

"Ya, tentu." Jawab Severus singkat.

"Bolehkah,,,um..Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" pintanya dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

"Apa? Kenapa?" jawab Severus kaget.

"Yah, jujur saja, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan aman saat berada disampinmu. Aku merasa begitu dekat denganmu. Dan saat pertama kita berjumpa, aku merasa seperti ada ikatan diantara kita, padahal kita belum saling mengenal sebelumnya."

Severus terdiam, tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Diam berarti Ya, kan?" goda Sherina.

"Er, baiklah." Akhirnya Severus angkat bicara, setidaknya ia ingin membuat anak gadisnya ini merasa nyaman.

Sherina memeluknya, mendekap ayahnya yang kandungnya. Ia memeluknya dengan erat, merasakan rasa hangat yang ia ingin rasakan lebih dari tujuh belas tahun. Andai ia tau jika Severus adalah ayahnya.

Severus merasa grogi awalnya, namun akhirnya ia membalasnya. Ia tau jika ia sedang memeluk anaknya yang pergi selama tujuh belas tahun. Sakit rasanya tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua kandungnya, seperti dirinya. Masa kecilnya yang suram, ia membenci ayah kandungnya. Ia selalu memukuli ibu-nya dan dirinya. Pulang pagi, kalau datang marah-marah dengan keadaan mabuk. Penderitaannya berakhir ketika ia menerima surat sekolah dari Hogwarts. Ibunya sangat senang mengetahui Severus seorang penyihir, hal sebaliknya terjadi kepada ayahnya. Ia tak ingin pulang kerumah saat liburan, tetapi karena ibu nya ia mengabaikan keinginannya menetap di Hogwarts. Betapa sedihnya saat ia pulang ibunya sudah tiada. Ayahnya menikah lagi dan pergi dari Spinner's End.

Sherina melepaskan pelukannya. "terima kasih, Ay—Paman. Kau membuatku lebih baik. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan pergi ke kementrian sekarang."

Severus tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Good Luck."

.

.

.

Ia sudah bersiap, sekarang sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul tujuh. Sebelum berangkat, ia harus sarapan dulu. Di Great Hall sudah ditunggu oleh Draco dan Harry yang sepertinya sudah mencari-cari nya sedari tadi.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Kau membuat kami khawatir tau!" ucap Draco dan Harry berurutan.

"Hanya jalan-jalan pagi, sedikit meregangkan saraf-sarafku ini. Sudah, ayo sarapan, kalian jadi ikut tidak?" Tanya Sherina.

"Iya jadi dong, kamu kan sahabat kami, jadi gak mungkin kami tinggal sendirian. Ya gak Drake?" Kata Harry.

"Yo'I Harr." Balasnya.

"Thanks guys." Ucap Sherina.

Mereka menikmati menu pagi yang sudah disediakan peri rumah, hanya makanan-makanan western saja, seperti sandwich dan lain-lain.

"Jadi, Dumbledore memberimu ijin ke kementrian hari ini?" Tiba-tiba suara Draco terdengar.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia orang yang baik." Ucap Sherina.

"Ah, ya, aku setuju." Timpal Harry.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mrs?" Tanya seorang pegawai di Kementrian ramah.

"Ah, ya, aku ingin mencari Mr. Willem Harcrom." Balas Sherina.

"Baik, silakan ditunggu Mrs…" dia terhenti.

"Tristy. Sherina Tristy." Kata Sherina.

"Baik, silakan ditunggu." Balas Wanita itu dan meninggalkan Sherina diruang tunggu.

Sherina, Draco dan Harry menunggu ditempat duduk yang sudah disediakan, menunggu panggilan dari wanita tadi, ia berharap jika mentri bernama Willem itu sedang ada dan bisa ia temui hari ini juga. Ia sudah tidak sabar menemui orang tua kandungnya.

"Tegang sekali, eh?" Ucap Draco tiba-tiba.

"Yah, sepertinya. Aku benar-benar deg-degan sekarang." Balasnya sambil menatap tajam kedepan.

"Rileks saja, semua pasti akan berjalan lancar." Ucap Harry, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Aku tak tau ini rasa apa. campuran antara takut, deg-degan, tidak sabar dan masih banyak lagi. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya." Ucap Sherina.

"Sudah, rileks saja." Sahut Draco, walapun sebenarnya ia juga ikut tegang.

**-Sementara itu-**

"Mr Harcrom, dia sudah datang." Ucap petugas itu tadi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Harcrom tak paham.

"Dia, Sherina Tristy. Anak dari Blade."

"Benarkah? Secepat ini?" Willem menatap petugas itu kaget.

"Ya, dia sedang menunggu diruang tunggu."

"Baiklah, segala persiapan sudah siap dan sekarang suruh ia masuk. Dan bersama siapa saja ia?" Tanya nya sekali lagi.

"Bersama Tuan Malfoy dan Potter." Balasnya.

"Oh baiklah, suruh Sherina saja yang masuk." Ucapnya.

Petugas itu keluar dari ruangan Willem dan menemui mereka bertiga yang masih duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Nona Tristy, silakan masuk. Pak Mentri sudah menunggu."

Sherina bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju ruangan Willem yang tak jauh dari ruang tunggu. Menoleh kembali ke temannya, Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. Sherina berjalan dalam diam, menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat. Sampai akhirnya Ia sampai didalam dan disambut hangat oleh Willem.

"Halo, Mrs, Senang bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Willem.

"Aku juga, Mr Harcrom." Kata Sherina.

"Silakan duduk."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sherina.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Willem dengan sedikit bosa-basi.

"Aku ingin mencari orang tua kandungku." Ucap Sherina.

"Oh, ya. Lalu, jika saya boleh tau, siapa nama orang tua kandung Anda?" Tanya Willem.

"Itu masalahnya, aku tak tau apa-apa tentang orang tua kandungku. Yang aku tau hanyalah; mereka adalah penyihir dari Inggris. Itu saja." Jelasnya parau.

"Oh, bisa ku lihat. Lalu, bagaimana Anda bisa mengenali orang tua kandung anda?" Tanya Willem lagi, ia mencoba membuat perbincangan ini selama mungkin untuk memperlambat waktu.

"Maka dari itu saya datang ke Kementrian untuk mencari kebenarannya. Jadi saya sangat memohon kepada anda untuk membantu saya." Ucapnya memelas.

"Oh, baiklah Mrs., Saya akan membantu sejauh yang saya bisa. Jadi, silakan ikut saya menuju labolatorium sihir." Ucap Willem.

"Oh, baiklah. Tentu saja." Kata Sherina.

**-Sementara Itu Draco dan Harry-**

"Eh, Potty, kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak antara Sherina dan Profesor Snape?" Tanya Draco.

"Ya, sedikit. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Harry balik.

"Aku punya satu-dua hal yang tidak—belum aku ceritakan padamu tentang mereka."

"Apa memang?" Tanya Harry antusias.

"Kau ingat saat penyerangan itu?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanya Harry semakin penasaran.

"Saat Sherina berusaha menyelamatkan aku dan tawanan lainnya, Sherina kan dikepung oleh Barty dan Ayah angkatku. Saat itulah, Profesor Snape datang menyelamatkannya dan mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sherina. kau tau kan ia seorang Death eaters?"

"Ya, lanjutkan."

"Setahuku, Profesor Snape hanya mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk orang-orang yang berarti saja. Dalam artian, ia nekat mengorbankan topeng mata-matanya demi menyelamatkan satu orang. Sepertinya itu sangat ganjil. Kau pastinya tau sendiri jika Profesor Snape merupakan kepercayaan Dark Queen, dan abdinya yang paling setia."

"Yah memang ganjil. Aku merasa jika mereka pasti ada sebuah ikatan, dan kenapa mereka menyembuunyikannya?"

"Bingo! Potty, kau pastinya tau kan tujuan utama Sherina ke Inggris?" Tanya Draco.

"Ya. Mencari orang tua kandungnya, kan?"

"Tepat sekali, ia pernah bilang kalau orang tuanya adalah penyihir dari Inggris. Kau pasti tau maksudku, kan?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"A, a,a.. Jangan bilang kau mau mengatakan kalau Profesor Snape adalah ayahnya.! Kau sendiri yang bilang kepadaku kalau Profesor Snape hanya setia kepada satu orang saja dihidupnya." Bantah Potter.

"Orang-orang berubah, Potter!" bantah Draco balik.

"Dan jika Profesor Snape ayahnya, kenapa ia pergi ke kementrian pagi ini? Dan siapa ibunya?"

"Jika feeling ku benar, ibunya adalah Profesor Blade." Draco menerka-nerka.

"Kau jangan mengawur! Bisa-bisa jika Profesor Snape dan Profesor Blade dengar, bisa habis riwayatmu!" skak Harry.

"Aku bicara apa yang feelingku bilang, tidakkah kau lihat cara mereka bicara?" jelas Draco lagi.

*PlAKKKK*

Harry memukul pipi Draco, memastikan agar temannya ini tidak gila ataupun ngelindur.

"Apa apaan kau ini?" ucap Draco memegang wajahnya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak ngelindur ataupun gila. Dan berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, jika orang dengar bisa tamat kita." Ucap Harry.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi aku masih percaya kepada Feelingku." Balas Draco.

"huuh.." desah Harry.

_Back to the Sherina n Willem_

Sherina memandang ruangan itu aneh, banyak sekali botol-botol dan cairan-cairan aneh.

"Selamat datang di Labolatorium kami. Silakan duduk dan tunggu hingga kami mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan." Ucap Willem

Sherina duduk di kursi tua yang sudah disediakan. Menunggu dengan was-was, apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Willem datang dengan beberapa orang pria yang membawa sebuah kotak persegi panjang kecil. Sherina hanya mengerutkan dahi melihatnya.

"Anda akan melakukan dua buah tes, jika salah satu tes ini berhasil, maka anda akan tau siapa orang tua kandung anda. Anda siap?" Ucap Willem.

"Yy..ya, saya siap." Ucap Sherina.

"Baiklah, boleh saya lihat tongkat sihir Anda?" pinta Willem. Ia mengambil tongkat Sherina dan mengembalikannya lagi, ia meminta Sherina untuk melambaikannya sambil membaca sebuah mantra aneh yang tidak ia kenal.

Sinar berwarna merah keluar dari tongkat sihirnya, Willem melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sherina tak tau apa artinya warna merah itu, apakah berhasil? Atau tidak?

"Er, mari kita coba tes kedua." Ucap Willem.

"Apa teskedua? Dan apa itu artinya tes pertama gagal?" Tanya Sherina.

"Sayangnya kami harus mengatakan jika tes pertama gagal, jika tes tadi berhasil maka akan berubah menjadi hijau. Maka dari itu kita coba tes kedua. Jika ini berhasil, darah anda akan terserap masuk ke kotak ini dan menunjukkan apa marga orang tua anda. Dan jika tidak, darah anda tetap akan berada di permukaan kotak ini, ." Balas Willem yakin. Dalam hati ia membatin, rencana nya tadi berhasil.

Sherina menjadi pucat, ia takut jika tes yang terakhir ini akan gagal lagi. Ia berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar ia berhasil melewati tes ini.

"Baiklah, tes kedua akan sedikit menyakitkan. Yakni, kami akan mengambil sedikit sampel darah Anda. Tenang, tidak akan banyak. Hanya beberapa tetes saja. Tak perlu banyak-banyak."

Dua orang petugas yang bersama Willem itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, yang satu memegangi kotak itu dibawah tangan Sherina.

_Crass…_

Satu goresan menghasilkan beberapa tetes darah yang menetes kebawah, tepat pada kotak itu. Sang pemegang kotak itu mengangkat kotanya dan meletakkannya dimeja depan Sherina. Mereka menunggu, terutama Willem dan Sherina, jika tes ini berhasil, maka Willem dinyatakan gagal dalam tugasnya.

Satu menit, dua menit, sampai lima menit darah itu tak kunjung terserap dan tidak menunjukkan nama marga orang tua mereka. Sherina sudah putus asa.

"A..apa? tidak..ini harus berhasil!"

"kami minta maaf, Mrs., tapi kami tidak bisa memungkiri jika kedua tes ini gagal. Kami sudah berusaha berusaha membantu semampu kami, tetapi hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan." Ucap Willem.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan kami." Ucap Willem.

"Tidak, kalian tidak bersalah, dan tak perlu minta maaf. Kalian sudah berusaha semampu kalian, tetapi memang ini yang sudah ditakdirkan. Aku akan tetap mencari orang tuaku sampai ketemu." Ucapnya berusaha tegar.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami." Ucap Willem.

"Tak apa, saya permisi dulu." Ucap Sherina meninggalkan Lab dengan tangan kosong.

Sherina menghampiri Draco dan Harry, dengan perasaan kecewa yang begitu besar.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Harry tak sabar.

"Nihil." Ucapnya lirih.

"APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN! BAGAIMANA BISA?" Tanya Draco heboh.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kastil, dan akan kujelaskan semua disana."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

-Sementara itu-

Willem mengambil perkamen kosong, ia akan mengirim surat kepada Blade.

_Mrs, Blade…_

_Mrs. Tristy sudah menjalani dua tes yang saya berikan. Dan saya memanipulasi hasilnya seperti yang anda minta sebelumnya. Jadi, saya mohon untuk tidak mengatakan ini kepada siapapun. _

_W. Harcrom._

Surat milik Willem pergi menuju Hogwarts secara otomatis untuk menyampaikannya kepada sang penerima. Dalam beberapa menit saja sudah sampai di kantor Blade. Ia bergegas menuju ruangan Snape di bawah tanah unttuk memberitahukan surat ini.

_Tok..tokk..tokk.._

Ia mengetuk pintu besar itu, menunggu jawaban dari Severus.

"Masuk."

Rovine masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya. Ia langsung berbicara tentang inti permasalahan.

"Severus, aku mendapat surat dari kementrian." Ucap Blade

"Benarkah? Ayo lihat."

Mereka berdua membacanya dengan teliti tak ingin melewatkan satu huruf saja dari surat itu.

"Yah, sekarang tinggal kita tunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana jika saat ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, bulan depan.?" Tawar Severus.

"Ya, ide yang bagus. "

.

.

.

BENAR-BENAR TBC xD

.

.

Author : Ok, cut! Acting kalian bagus sekali.

Draco : Baru tau?

Author : hehehe..

Draco : ini kebanyakan typo, salah penggunaan kata dan OOC! jadi REVIEW?


End file.
